Nameless: A Centon Story
by kimayared2000
Summary: Summary inside  *impiled relationship* CENTON later on
1. Prologue

**Hi there! This story came to me in a dream and therefore *points down* this came to be about! :) The reason that it is called Nameless: A Centon Story is because I couldn't really think of a title for it. XD But maybe it will come to me later lol.**

**Well, don't keep reading this, Read the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Characters or anyone from the WWE, Vince has them….. Lucky bastard lol.**

**Summary: Randy has been with his lover of 3 years and things are straining their relationship. Making them fall out of love with each other. Randy then meets this guy and is attracted to him. Will It be friendship? Will he stay with his current lover? Or Will he find the happiness that he once craved with this man?**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Prologue**

My name is Randy Orton, I am 30 years old, I work as a Therapist, and I am with my lover of 3 years Phillip Brooks. He likes to be called Phil Brooks or his wrestling name CM Punk. Like I said I have been with this man for 3 years, we met in our senior year in high school and have been together ever since.

Now don't get me wrong, we have had our fair share of break-ups, arguments, and fights, but we still come back to each other. While I am a Therapist, he is a wrestler and it has been his lifelong dream since we were in school and to be a psychiatrist was mine. Now, he really didn't like my career choice because he always thought that if people couldn't handle their problems then why in the world would you go to someone and talk about it and making a BIGGER fool out of yourself?

But nevertheless, I still wanted to do it. He argued with me until he was blue in the face that he didn't want me working and wanted me to just stay at home and do nothing, but cook, clean, and have sex with him.( Not that we don't do that already). But I didn't graduate from high school and college to just sit around and do nothing. After I kept on telling him this, he gave in and let me do what I wanted to do. He just didn't like because he thought that I should just taking care of him.

He wanted to be the one to bring home the bread and wanted me to suck up to him. Well, I couldn't do that. He had dreams and so did I. I wanted to be able to help people with their problems. My parents wanted me to become a cop like my dad, but I wanted to help people a different way. Now keeping the criminal off the street are good, but what about those families who can't sleep at night because their loved one was taking away? Who were they going to talk to when they lost their babies? And who was going to tell that child that when they got raped it wasn't their fault? I am.

Now the job might be stressful, but I love what I do and my parents love me for that to. I get my anger my dad because he is as stubborn as a mule and I am to sometimes.

Anyways, being with Phil has its ups and downs, but I still love him. But when your lover starts to act strange, you start to think what is going on with them and think that maybe it's you. Well, I am going to tell you my story and I hope that you are ready to hear.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter here is the next one!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

*RANDY'S POV*

My alarm clock went off; I groaned and held an arm out to shut the damn thing off. When it didn't I just picked it up and threw it against the wall. Oops. I sighed and turned over; I opened my eyes and saw that Phil wasn't there.

I was used to it by now, I knew that with him being a wrestler that he was not going to be home most of the time and when he comes home we try to make the most of it. We have been lovers for 3 years now and still are in love. We used to love each other, now we can barely stand the sight of each other or we just argue like crazy.

I looked at the time and it was 11 o'clock and I knew that I had to be at work before 12. I sighed again and got out of bed. I went to my closet and picked out my suit for today with my shoes, dress shirt, boxers, and tie. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stepped inside and thought of everything that I had to do today. Luckily, I didn't have a lot of patients coming in today, so my day should end quickly. But what is the use of coming home, when nobody's here, but me. I sighed for the third and washed the soap off of my body. When I was done, I dried off and stepped out of the bathroom with nothing, but my towel around my waist. I shaved and brushed my teeth and heading back into the bedroom.

I dropped my towel and put on my boxers, then my knee highs. I grabbed my shirt and looked at myself in the mirror as I buttoned it up. I then put on m blue slacks and tucked my shirt in the inside. I buttoned up my pants, put my belt through the loops and fastened it. I sat down on the bed and put on my shoes. I grabbed my jacket, put it on and buttoned it up. I looked at myself in the mirror and was satisfied about the way that I looked.

I grabbed my watch, wallet, phone, and keys. I looked at the time and it was 11:39, I needed to hurry before I get in trouble. And my boss kills me. So I walked down the stairs and grabbed a bagel, I decided that I would get me a coffee on my way to work. I grabbed my other coat from off of the coat rack tucked it under my arm and grabbed my briefcase, which was by the door, and headed to my car.

I drove my 2011 Acura to work today, usually I would take the Pries, but today I felt good. I got in the car, put my briefcase and my coat in the passenger's seat and drove off to work.

I was going to buy me a cup of coffee from McDonald's, but the traffic was horrible! When the light went green, I drove until I got to my job, Dibiase and Sons Therapy: Where No Problem Is too Big or To Small. I parked in my parking space and headed inside the building.

I got on the elevator and went to the 5th floor, which was where my office was located. I made it to my floor, and went to my assistant desk. He has been a longtime friend of mine and also my Boss's son's lover.

"Cody, do I have any appointments today," I asked him, he was looking over his desk to find what I asked for. I just sighed and went into my office. I placed my coat on the rack and put my briefcase on my desk. I opened it and took out my pen, note pad and the files that I was going to need for today.

"OK, You have Mrs. Davis at 12:30, that bitch got issues; You have our lovely couple, The Riley's at 1:30; and you have Mr. Robertson's son at 2:30. That's all," he said to me as he handed me a cup of coffee. Now Cody can talk for days, but he is the most reliable person that I know. He has been with my since we were little kids and I couldn't do anything without him. I took a sip of my coffee and sat down at my desk.

"How was your morning," he asked me taking a seat in one the chairs.

"It was the same as always, got up, got dressed, and Phil wasn't there," I said sighing and took another sip of my coffee.

"Poor you, well when is he coming back," he asked me with a worried face. He knew that I hated being away from Phil this long and knew that it was starting to get to me, but actually I have gotten used to it by now and since I am working, I am never bored.

"Tomorrow night," I said smiling.

"Got something planned," he asked me as he winked at me.

"That's for me to know, and you to _NEVER_ find out," I said smiling and laughing at him.

"Well, whatever, me and Ted were going out to eat at the new restaurant that just opened up, would you like to join us," he asked me.

"Sure, what time?"

"At 8:00, we have reservations already."

"How did you know that I was going to agree to it?"

"Because Mr. O, you have nothing to do on a damn Monday and its not like you are going to get any action tonight, so why not go?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Shut up," I said laughing, "Where is Ted anyway?"

"He is in the office with his dad talking about setting up a office in Boston."

"Why Boston?"

"Don't know, really. Ted didn't give me all the details." He said sighing.

"O so your moves are getting rusty huh?" I asked him laughing.

"FYI: my moves are the shit and make his ass coming back for more. Thank you." He said smiling.

"Whatever, if you couldn't get anything else out of him, then you must be off your game a little."

"Hmph, shut it Randal," he said to me and stuck his tongue out. I laughed at him and we talked until it was time for Mrs. Davis to come in. I sighed this is going to be a LONG day.

**READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My first appointment was with Mrs. Davis; she was a woman in her thirties that said she had problems getting the right man and that they never stay with her for so long. She had been my patient for over 2 years now, and we are still having this problem today. But we thought that we were getting somewhere when she got married, but things are still happening.

"Hi, Mrs. Davis how are you today," I asked her smiling.

"I'm doing fine Mr. Orton, thank you," she said smiling.

"Now, what can I help you with today," I asked her politely.

"Well, it seems like my husband is never satisfied. I tried all the new tricks, got all of the latest toys, and even got a new lingerie set and in his favorite color," she finished saying winking at me. I shivered mentally, but I wrote down everything that she was saying to me. She had the tendency to flirt with me from time to time and I get scared sometimes.

"Does he be tired when he gets off of work," I asked her humming.

"Sometimes he does, but he get in the mood after he showers, but his body doesn't' compare to yours Mr. Orton," she said licking her lips at me.

I cleared my throat and moved my tie a little bit, "Thanks for the compliment, but this isn't about me and my *Clears throat* body. Ok, you say that he gets _IN _the mood, but what sets the mood _OFF_?"

"Well, he says that when he gets ready to go inside of me, his penis gets soft and then he doesn't want to do it anymore and just turn over and go to sleep. What should I do," she asked me on the verge of tears. I really didn't get what this dudes problems was, I mean she is a very attractive woman so what the hell could it be?

"You know what? I think I know what it is, I knew this is where the crazy comes in, "he has someone else…. Yes that has to be it. He doesn't react to me like he used to when I touched him, he would react quickly. Now, all he does is say that he is tired and when we do have sex, he puts it in and then says that he is not FEELING IT!" I sighed I knew that she was going to get like this and I was prepared for it. I stood up and sat next to her.

"Mrs. Davis, he probably is just stressed. Sometimes your job can take a lot out of you. He might want to do it with you, but you have to let him get some rest," I told her to calm her down.

"B-but what if that doesn't work? What if he really hates my body," she asked me grabbing my hands tightly.

"Then do what I do, hold out," I told her confidently.

"Hold out," she asked curiously.

"Yes, instead of trying to make him have sex with you, then you should make him beg for it. You know, tease him, give him little touches that will make him weak in the knees, and then kiss his hot spot to make him weaker," I told her smiling.

"Then what do I do," she asked me with a little sparkle in her eye.

"Then you walk away and pretend that it _never _happened. Make him think that you are not in to him anymore. A man likes a woman that will make him work for it. If you sit there and just give it to him, he'll think that it's easy to get it from you all the time. But if you do the same to him-"

"Then he'll want me to get involved, but I won't!" she finished my sentence confidently. I nodded my head and she smiled and wiped her tears. I have been doing the same thing to Phil for years and I still got it. Her time was up and she thanked me and left. She also said that she was going to do as I advised. I told her to make an appointment with my assistant and I want to hear what happened.

I sighed, now I know that Mrs. Davis wasn't a hard case, but they want come until tomorrow hopefully those are the ones that I have to take my time with and analyze the situation. One wrong word could set something off with them. I have to be calm and assertive at the same time. I thought back to the conversation with Mrs. Davis and I knew that I could relate to her a bit. There were times where Phil would come home and not even touch me and when we made love there wasn't any passion like it used to be. Hell, we don't even go on our usual dates anymore. I was in my thoughts when I heard the door knock.

"Come in," I told them. The person walked in the door and it was Cody.

"Hey Rand, Ted wants to talk to you about something," he told me. I nodded my head as a signal to let him in, and Ted walks through the door smiling. He came in and I stood up and we shook hands.

"Hey Rand, how is it going so far," he asked me laughing.

"It's going fine, just have two more patients today. I was shocked because usually I have more than this," I told him as I went around my desk and sat in my chair and he and Cody sat in the ones that were in front of me.

"Well, I would consider this a good thing. You know that if you have too many appointments that you would be stressed out Rand and I don't want that to happen to you," he said to me worriedly. I used to take on at least 5 cases each day, but I guess they decided to cut me some slack as they saw that I wasn't performing well with each person. Whenever I would talk I could never get it out what I was supposed to say and then I got yelled at because of it.

"Yea, I know sorry for making you guys worry about me," I told them smiling.

"It's ok, just when you are done make sure that you get some rest and then when you hang out with us tonight, everything will be fine," he said smiling at me.

"Yea, you know that you have fun with your best buds," Cody said smiling and laughing.

"Whatever, just go get me something to eat cause I am a little hungry," I told him laughing.

"Fine, I'll bring you a sub sandwich with some chips, how about that," he asked me as he stood up. He was at the door and asked, "Do you want coke or some water?"

"I'll take a coke," I told him and he left out the door to go and get it for me.

"Well, I better go to, have to get started on my own cases," he said standing up.

"Yea, right more like when Codes bring back my sandwich you guys are going to have sex in your office," I said smirking at him. Ted barely even does work hell I never even saw someone walk in to his office.

"Hey, If you got it like that then you do," he said laughing and closing the door.

I couldn't help, but to laugh to, I loved them both. They have been with me since I was little. Me and Ted always wanted to become therapists and when I found out that his father had his own company and was passing it over to Ted, it was a miracle. Now I didn't get the special treatment either. I had to go through the whole interview and then got the job. With Cody he always seemed to change his major and really hadn't decided on what he wanted to be. When he couldn't find a job and was on the verge of getting kicked out, I hired him as my assistant and he has been it since then. Then after a couple months later him and Ted decided that they wanted to move in with each other. We are Missouri boys at heart and will stay that way.

Cody came back with my sandwich and I bit off of it, it hit the spot. I only ate half and save the other half for later because no telling when I will be hungry again. It was now 1:35 and I sat there patiently as I waited for the Riley's. Now, they were a gay couple who just now starting coming out in the gay community and their parents, but not out to the school, they moved in together and were happy. Mike Mizanan and Alex Riley are in high school and both are seniors. Alex was happy to say that he was gay and proud, but Mike was a jock and had to think about his rep at school. So, Alex wanted Mike to prove his love for him and ask for his hand in marriage. Mike was a little hesitant, but later decided that he would do anything for the boy he loved, and said yes that he would marry him, but now I can honestly say that I don't know what's going on with them. They haven't been here in about 5 months, since I saw them a year ago. Wonder what the problem could be now?

I was looking over their file, when I heard the door knocked on the door. I told them to come in and in walked the Riley's. I smiled at them and told them to sit down. Alex was frowning and Mike had a guilty look on his face.

"How are you guys doing?"

"Alright," they both said sighing. And at the point I knew something was wrong.

"Is everything all right," I asked them putting one leg over the over and a finger under my chin. They weren't saying anything, I sighed and was about to say something, but Alex beat me to it.

"He is a cheating scumbag," he said looking angrily at Mike.

"How so?"

"Ok, everyone was spreading around a rumor that since he like didn't have a girlfriend that he was gay. So his so-called 'friends' were teasing him about it. To make a long story short, I caught him in bed with the biggest slut in school Kelly Kelly," Alex finished saying angrily.

"I apologize for it like over a million times and he is _still_ mad at me," Mike said

"In case you haven't noticed, we are MARRIED! And you are GAY! What the hell do you need to prove something to those people at school?" Alex said shouting. I knew how he felt right there, sometimes the kids would pick on Phil and he would try to prove them wrong. That's how high school is; you try to prove something to people to make them like and respect you. When I broke it off with Phil and wasn't talking to him anymore, that's when he started to feel bad and wanted to get back with me. Well, I made him work for it and he never did it again.

"What? So now, you want me to just sit there and take it? It case you haven't noticed I am the captain of the basketball team! I have a rep to uphold and when people start thinking that I am _gay_ I have to prove that I am not! What's wrong with that?" Mike finished turning to look at Alex on the couch.

"Oh I'm _sorry_ that you think that being GAY and being with ME is such a bad idea! I don't give a damn about those people in that school! They can kiss my ASS! And since when do you care about what people say about you? You never have before. When we got married, it was going to me and you. Not US AND EVERYONE ELSE! And now all of sudden when your friends pick on you and you sleep with that bitch! And thought that I was not going to have a problem with it! I love you Mike, but if you don't want to be with me then just say it! We'll end it right here and now! Because I can't be with someone who is scared when someone finds out about us or when the kids at school say something about it," he said crying. I decided to step in. I pulled my chair closer to them so that I was sitting in front of them. I gave Alex a tissue and grabbed both of their hands.

"Alex, do you love Mike," I asked him.

He sniffed and said, "Yes I do."

"Mike, do you love Alex?"

"Yes, I do," Mike said frowning at me.

"Where are you going with this," Alex asked me.

"Will you do anything for each other and want to be together," I asked them, ignoring the question he asked me.

"Yes," they both said and I nodded my head and continued.

"I want you to realize just how much you mean to each other. Yes, people are going to have problems with it and they are going to talk about it, but the thing is you have to be able to deal with it all. When you two got married, I was happy for you two because I knew that you were comfortable with each other and that what people were going to say wouldn't get to you. Mike, just because people are spreading around rumors doesn't mean anything. Let them talk, because that's all they can do is talk. And don't try to prove anything to them either and don't sleep with anyone and then you know that you don't like it. You are married to Alex and made a vow to _him_ and you are going to love him. Do you understand?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do," he said as he looked down.

"And Alex, I don't want to ever hear you talking about a divorce or splitting up because that is not always the answer. You love Mike and are going to deal with whatever stupid thing that he comes up with. And that's what a marriage is Compromise. You have to make an agreement with each other and deal with it on your terms. He loves you Alex, it's just that the peer pressure is so high now, that people will do anything to prove themselves," I said to him. I looked at both of them and put their hands together.

"I don't want you two to give up just yet; I want you to work it out. I want you to do what my boyfriend did when I was in high school; I told him that if he really loved me that he would prove it, to me and the whole school. So I was standing in front of my locker and he kissed me. Right there in the hallway and told everyone that he loved me," I said smiling remembering that day. Alex and Mike was smiling to.

"What did people do then," they both asked me curiously.

"Well, at first people didn't like it, but then they got used to and thought it was cute," I said smiling at them.

"Wow, I wish people were like that at our school," Mike said.

"Yea, they take it to the extreme," Alex said.

"That should bring you together and not apart, don't think about what people are going to say about you. Wear your rings proudly and love each other unconditionally. And please don't sleep with any other females because that could be the hardest thing to do," I said looking at them.

"I won't do that anymore, Alex baby, I am sorry that I did that to you. I won't do it again. You are a very important person in my life and I don't want to lose you especially over something this stupid. I should've thought before I did the whole thing. Do you forgive me," he asked Alex looking him dead in the eyes.

"Yes I do and I love you as well, but next time you do that, I am kicking your ass and you are sleeping on the couch" Alex said smiling. Mike nodded and dug into his pocket and out Alex's ring on his finger and kissed him passionately.

They stopped and looked at each other smiling. Now that's what I like to see, people coming together and not apart. They looked at me and I smiled and nodded my head at them and stood up. They stood up as well and pulled me into a hug. I hugged them back.

"Thank you Mrs. Orton," they said at the same time.

"You are very welcome," I said to them.

We let go of each other and they gathered their things so that they can leave. Mike has his hand on the door and held it opened and they both walked out. I walked out them because I wanted to get some water.

"DON'T FORGET TO MAKE HIM PAY FOR IT! PUT HIM ON PUNISHMENT!" Cody said shouting at them as they got on the elevator. I just got my water, shook my head and laughed. I went to him, hit him on the back of the head and finished the rest of my sandwich before my last appointment came in.

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews in the last chapters, really appreciate it :) also, just wanted to point out he is a Therapist and good at it if I can say so myself XD. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is a continuation of the last chapter, couldn't leave you guys like that!**

**Chapter 3**

Ok this is my last appointment of the day Davey Robertson, he is 16 and was raped by his father at age 13 and never really fully recovered from that. When he came to me the first time, he was a little hesitant about talking to me about his issues. But when I told him that I am here to help him and that he can talk to me about anything, that's when he started to open up. I even gave him my cellphone number so that he could call me at any time, day or night, when something was wrong. Now after 2 years, he had made some progress and was smiling like he used to, but was a little hesitant about some things. Like when he called me and told me that he was nervous that he had to testify against his father along with other boys. To be honest, I would be nervous and scared to. Because if someone that I loved and respect dearly had raped me like that, I wouldn't be able to look them in the face. I told Davey that I would come to court with him to support him and he made it out of there just fine. He told the judge, his father was sent to jail for life, and his mother divorced him.

I sighed; I sat there waiting for him to come through that door so we can begin. Now I wasn't anxious to leave, but I wanted to see how he was doing so far. I know that he had to deal with the stares and whispers, but I know that he was a strong kid and could handle it. His mom wanted to be with him every second of everyday and wanted to have him home schooled. I told her that that was not a good idea, because he needed to be around people his own age and interact with them. She kept going on and on about how I didn't have a child so I didn't know how to handle this, but I told her that I might not be a parent, but I do know that separating a child from anyone is not a good idea at all because that would make the child get to comfortable and not leave home for anything. That's why most of the adults you see today that are living with their parents are like that today, because parents are not letting them live their life and interact with other people.

The door to my office opened and in walked Davey, he has grown so much. Since it was cold all he had on was a black hoody, with grey pants and some black shoes. He cut his hair so that it was shoulder- length and had some blond streaks in his black hair. He sat down on the couch and smiled at me.

"Hi, Mr. Orton."

"Hello Davey, how have you been," I asked him.

"I've been good, been making some news friends and hanging out with them. My mom even got me a car. I got my permit and license already. The only places that I can drive to are school and work, but I don't mind though. The kids are still picking on me, but not as much though. And I am glad about that. My teachers are helping me with every assignment now, I thought I was stupid for going to them and asking for help, but Matt does it so I feel good about that," he told me smiling as he said that kids name.

"Who is Matt?" I asked him.

"He is a boy in my grade that moved to Missouri from California with his brother Jeff. He is a really cool and funny person and smart to. One day, this boy named Billy was picking on me in the hallway and Matt came over and punched him in the face and told Billy to never pick on me again. And after that day, we have been friends ever since," he finished telling me with a smile.

"It seems like Matt is a really good friend to you and a good kid to boot," I said nodded my head at him and writing done on my pad.

"Yea, he is and can I tell you something," he asked me nervously.

"Sure you can," I told him as I sat up in my chair a little.

"Well, promise not to tell my mom first," he said looking at me in the eyes.

"I promise not to tell your mom," I said as I put one hand in the air and the other over my heart. He nodded his head as he was satisfied with my answer. I put my hands down and was ready to listen.

"I really, really like him, but I don't know how to tell him. I mean, he is fun, smart, cool and great to be around," he said playing with sleeves.

I kind of figured that he would like this kid, and that's good for him.

"So, what seems to be the problem," I asked him.

"Well, he asked me out on a date this Friday, but I don't know if I should go," he said looking down at his hands.

"You said that you like him right," I asked him.

"Yea, but what if he wanted to do, you know other things," he asked me. I hate his father with a passion for making this sweet kid be like this. He was having trust issues and was afraid to let any male figure touch him. I am glad that he is rotting in jail right now.

"Is something wrong," he asked me nervously, I must have had an angry look on my face.

"No, it's no problem. Just tell him that you want to take things slow and that you don't want to do anything besides holding hands," I told him.

He nodded his head considering that. "But what if I wanted to tell him about what happened do you think that he will understand?"

"If he likes you for who you are, then he will. And if he doesn't then he wasn't the right one to tell. You should tell him when its time or when you have felt that you are comfortable with him," I told him looking him in the eyes.

"Like I do with you," he asked me smiling. I couldn't but smile back.

"Yes, just like me, but don't consider me as your therapist, consider me as your friend and I will never judge you," I said still smiling at him.

"Thanks Mr. Orton," he said smiling.

"You're welcome, I am glad that I can help you," I told him honestly. And I meant it to, I don't know why, but I have the urge to be a father or brother figure to him.

"How is your mom doing," I asked him.

"Well, she is really stressed out from her job and when she comes home she barely cooks. That's why I got a job so that I could help out around the house and to be able to help pay the bills. She's dating this knew guy to he seems to make her happy, but I have a weird feeling about him though," he said looking down again.

"What do you mean," I asked him curiously.

"One night when they came home from a date he was drinking and was trying to get a kiss, but my mom wouldn't let him and he tried to force himself on her and called her a slut," he said to sadly.

"Look, if it gets too bad for you or you need help just call me and I will come and get you ok," I told him. I was worried about this kid and if he says that this man is like that, then I don't want him or his mother around that.

"Ok, I will," he said nodding his head. I looked at the clock and his time was up. I stood up and he stood up to. I walked him to the door, I opened it for him and before he walked out he said, "I might go on that date with Matt, but I might not tell my mom that I am gay and going out with a boy." "Whenever you feel like telling her is up to you." I told him smiling. He walked out the door and got in the elevator and waved. I waved back and then the doors closed.

I went back into my office and got all of my paperwork together and gathered all of my notes that I wrote down today. I usually have a tape recorder with me, but I left it at home so I had to do it by hand. I read each and every thing that I wrote down for today and put it in the files and in the file cabinets that I had next to the book shelf. I made a mental note to tell Cody to put the files that I needed for tomorrow on my desk so that when I get here I can just get right down to business. I was inserting some info on the computer when I looked at the time. It was 6:00. I was done for today, so I gathered up my briefcase, my coat and turned off the light in my office. I headed to over to Ted's office tell him that I was going to be leaving.

I was standing in front of his door and knocked, I didn't hear anything so I knocked again. I heard some groaning noises and thought that he might be hurt, so I opened the door and my eyes widen at what I was seeing. I saw Ted having Cody bent over his desk and pounding into to him. Then Ted sat down and Cody was riding him. And was moaning loud. I made myself know and cleared my throat. They stopped what they were doing and looked at me in shock.

"I just came to tell you that I was leaving for the night and that I should be ready for when you come to pick me up tonight. Also, Codes I need the files for my appointments tomorrow before you leave. And next time lock the damn door because if it was your father he would have a heart attack," I said to them and closed the door. I got on the elevator, left the building got in my car and went home.

I made it home, put my briefcase by the door, and hung my coat on the rack. I took off my suit jacket and undid my tie. I went to the kitchen to get me a beer and went upstairs to my room. I put my beer on the bedside table and plopped down on my bed. I sighed I was so glad to be home right now it was really relax. I sat up so that my back was against the head board. I turned on the T.V and opened my beer. I took a sip and looked to see what was on. After I couldn't find anything I settled for Criminal Minds. I loved that show, it's always surprises me that people in real life actually will do that type of stuff to other people. And then the team has to try and profile them. That's one reason I like the show, the other reason is the Derek Morgan is HOT! I wish that they could put him and Reid together. It might not be a good combo for some, but for me that's sexy. A hot guy and a nerd like Spencer is a hot combination. Don't you agree?

An hour later, the show went off, and I looked at the time it was 6:15. I had some time to kill so I decided to watch another episode and got my laptop so I could finish the rest of my work. I turned it on and got started on it. I was so caught up in it, that I didn't look at the time. It was 7:30 and I only had thirty minutes to get ready for when I went to the restaurant. I saved my work and shut down my laptop. I put it on the bed and got up to go to the bathroom and take a shower.

After I got out the shower, shaved and brushed my teeth, I headed back into the room and tried to find something to wear. I knew that they didn't tell me what to wear so I went with something casual. I put on some black loose jeans that clung to my ass, and thighs just right, I went with a black and silver affiliation shirt that clung to my body, and put on my black shoes. When I looked in the mirror and was satisfied about what I had on I put on my favorite cologne and I was ready to go. I look at the time and it was 8 already. So all I did was get my phone, wallet, jacket (just in case it got chilly, never know with Missouri weather), and my keys and headed downstairs. I was almost at the last step when the doorbell rang. I put on my coat and answered the door. It was Ted and Cody and they had big smiles on their faces.

"We thought we might have to come and get you out the house," Cody said smiling.

"No, you didn't I said I was going and I meant it," I told him.

"Well, we had to make sure," Ted said. And they went back to the car and got in. I put the code in for the house, shut the light off, and closed the door. I got in the back seat and we headed to the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We made it to the new restaurant that was the most talked about in town; to me it was like an Applebee's or Olive Garden. It had a comfy and country setting to which was new. It had booths and tables and 2 sections cutoff; one for smokers and the other one for important people. It had chandeliers above the booths and some a little ceiling fans. It was quiet and nice. We made it up to the waiters and he asked if we had a reservation and Ted told him it was under Dibiase. The man looked on the list and checks us off and sat us in a booth.

This place was really spacey to and you had enough room to move.

"This place is nice," Cody said looking around.

"Yea, it is, I thought it was going to be a real pricey place, but its looks more homey," Ted said agreeing with him.

"Yea, I know and that's good to. I can't deal with going to another high paying restaurant that serves only a handful of food. I love to eat and that little shit is not going to get it," I told them. The waitress came and gave us our menus. She asked us what we wanted to drink and we got 2 cokes and sprite for Cody. I noticed that it had a bar and a karaoke machine. I guess they want to have some fun as well. Our waitress brought our drinks and asked if we were ready to order, I got the steak and shrimp with some noodles on the side; Cody got a steak, well-done, with some salad and Ted got a hamburger with fries because he has wanted one. She took down our orders and told us that it would be a few minutes.

I looked around the restaurant and it was nice. I saw this man with a bulky figure talking to two blonde haired men. They were sitting at a booth just like we were and were talking. The man with the bulky figure must have felt someone looking at him because he looked around and then he locked eyes with me. He smiled at me and the most beautiful dimples that I have ever seen. I blushed and looked down. I looked to check and see if he was looking at me and he wasn't. I looked over at him again and another blonde with short hair came over to him and then he got up with him and headed towards the Karaoke stage. Everyone got quiet and was listening to them. The short hair blonde went up to the mike first.

"Hello everyone! My name is Evan Bourne and I own this place!" Everyone clapped for him and then he continued. "I have always wanted a restaurant of my own and when I finally got it, I couldn't think of a name for it. Then my friend here," he gestured to the man that I was looking at, "said just to name it after you and call it Evan's." Everyone clapped again and he stepped back and let the other man talk to him.

"My name is John Cena and it gives me great pleasure to welcome you all to this place. Evan here was really nervous that no one was going to come tonight, but when you all showed your beautiful faces, it made his day. So enjoy yourself and eat to your heart's content and have a wonderful night. Thank you," the man, who now I know was named John, was finished. He flashed everyone a smile and showed of his dimples and they walked off the stage.

He went back over to his friends and they sat down and ate and we did the same thing as well. I wanted to get me a beer, so I asked Ted and Cody did they want one and they said yeah so I went to go get it. I made it to the bar and had to wait because he was serving other people. I took a seat and waited.

"Are you enjoying yourself," someone asked me, I looked to the side and saw that man that I was looking at earlier.

"Yea, I love this place," I told him honestly. He took a seat next to me.

"So, you got a name," he asked me.

"Who wants to know," I asked him raising my eyebrow at him.

"Just someone who wants to talk to you. Its rude to have a conversation and not know the other person's name," he said to me confidently.

"Are you sure that you are not trying to flirt," I asked him frowning.

"It's whatever you want it to be gorgeous," he said to me smiling.

"Don't call me that," I said snapping at him.

"Well, what do you want me to call you," he asked me curiously.

"Randy… my name is Randy Orton," I told him blushing still thinking about what he called me a few minutes ago. It was my turn to be served and I said that I wanted 3 beers. The bartender rung it up and went to go get it.

"My name is John, John Cena. Nice to meet you," he said to me and took out his hand for me to shake and I shook it.

"Same here," I said to him and let go of his hand.

"Where are you from," he asked me.

"I was born and raised here in Missouri, you," I said and asked him.

"I am from West Newbury, Mass, moved here for my job though," he said smiling. He was awfully friendly. I could be a serial killer and he would still be nice to me.

"Hmm… must be a small town then," I told him.

"Yea, it is, over there it friendly and peaceful and HOT. Over here, it's cold, sunny, and rainy. I had to adapt to the changes here," he said frowning and I couldn't help but laugh because the weather has a mind of its own here. And a person coming from where he did, he would have to do some major changes. He was staring at me and I looked at him.

"What," I asked him curiously.

"You have a beautiful laugh and a nice smile to. Your eyes light up when you do," he said observing me. I blushed at that because no one told me that before.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"You are very welcome gorgeous," he said smiling.

"I told you not to call me that," I said smiling a little.

The bartender brought me my beers and I was kind of sad that I had to go, but I had to get back to Ted and Cody. I had fun with him though.

"Well, see you Mr. Cena, but I have to get back to my friends," I told him standing up and grabbed the beers.

"Hey its John and if you ever want to talk again here is my number," he wrote it down and handed it to me. I put it in my pocket just to be nice, but knew that I wasn't going to call him. I just nodded my head and turned around to walk back to Ted and Cody. I looked back at him and said:

"Look, I have a boyfriend ok. I have been with him for 3 years."

"I might just want to be your friend for right now," he told me smiling that smile again. He had some pretty blue eyes.

"What makes you think that I need one? I have plenty," I said turning back around to face him.

"I didn't say you didn't just thought that maybe would could talk some more. You know, over coffee or dinner. I can tell that you had a good time with just the amount of conversation that we had," he said to me. I couldn't deny that I did actually and wanted to know more about him, but I couldn't do Phil like that, could I?

"Look, I already told you I have a boyfriend and I am not interested. Thanks, but no thanks," I said angrily at him.

"I like 'em feisty. Makes it even more interesting. But like I said I just want to finish the conversation and be friends and see where it goes from there," he said to me.

"Whatever," I said to him and walked off. He called my name and I turned around to see what he wanted. He walked up to me and whispered in my ear:

"You might not want to wear those tight jeans because someone might think that you are available and looking. Your body is hot to and you have a nice ass by the way." And then he walked over to his friends. I blushed after he told me that. I made it back to Cody and Ted. And ate my food.

"Who was that," Ted asked me.

"The man that's a friend of the boy that owns the restaurant," I told them finishing of my food.

"What did he want," he asked me again taking a sip of his beer.

"Nothing, just wanted to know my name and was trying to flirt," I told them frowning.

"Did you like his conversation," Ted asked again.

"He was funny, I'll give him that," I said as i drunk some of my beer.

"Well, it must have been interesting if you were laughing and smiling like that," Cody told him smirking.

"Oh please I am not interested in him. I have Phil thank you very much," I told him rolling my eyes.

"Oh please, Phil isn't here right now and he has _never_ made you smile and laugh like that man just did," Cody told me.

"It doesn't matter! Just forget about it," I said snapping at him.

"Ok, but does he have a name," he asked me curiously.

"Yea, John Cena, remember? He is the friend of the Owner," I said to him. "He gave me his number to."

"Oh, are you going to call him," Cody asked him. And Ted leaned closer because he wanted to know to.

"NO! I have Phil and I am not going to call him," I said angrily at them.

"Whatever Randy, you are just afraid to talk to someone else besides Phil. John might just want to be your friend and you said so yourself that Phil is not around lately and you get bored. So what's the harm in getting to know him," he asked me. I really thought about it and nothing was wrong about getting to know him friend wise and I did like his conversation to. I might reconsider it.

"I don't know yet you guys, I need to think about it," I said to them. I did want to know him though, but would I be cheating on Phil? I even forgot to ask where he worked. I sighed.

After we were done, we paid for our food, left the waitress and tip and left out of the restaurant. We got in the car and they dropped me off at my house. I got out waved to them and said thanks for taking me out to eat. I went to my door, put the key, opened the door and went inside. I closed the door and locked it. I put my coat on the rack and then headed in to the kitchen to get me some water and take a pill so I won't have a headache in the morning. I thought back to that dude that I met at the restaurant, John. He really did seem like a nice guy and I really did like the conversation that we were having, but I just didn't know what to do. Should I call him? I put my cup of water on the counter and took out the paper he wrote it on. I balled it up, and was about to throw it away, but I just put the number in my phone just in case I might do. I ripped the paper up into tiny pieces and put it in the garbage.

I might call him, I don't know. I blushed when he called me gorgeous, Phil never called me that. Hell, he never gave me any nicknames. I shook my head and went in the refrigerator and poured some more water in my cup. When I was done, I closed the door, turned around and took a big gulp of it. When I was done, I looked and saw someone standing in the kitchen with me. I widen my eyes at who it was.

"Phil, when did you make it home?"

**A/N: I hope that you are satisfied with the two chapters and I will write the others tomorrow. :) I bet you guys are glad that John came right? I was going to go for a fancier place, but when I thought about how it was going to be designed it didn't come out right so I just went for a gentler setting :)**

**WELL YOU KNOW WHAT 2 DO!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about making people wait long for JC to enter, but hey I had to think about how I was going to do it! XD Anyways ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Chapter 5**

_**Recap: I might call him, I don't know. I blushed when he called me gorgeous, Phil never called me that. Hell, he never gave me any nicknames. I shook my head and went in the refrigerator and poured some more water in my cup. When I was done, I closed the door, turned around and took a big gulp of it. When I was done, I looked and saw someone standing in the kitchen with me. I widen my eyes at who it was.**_

"_**Phil, when did you make it home?"**_

"Vince let us off early, so I decided to come home and see my baby," Phil said smiling at me and then he kissed me.

"Um… that's great," I told him. I really didn't know what to say. I was expecting him to come tomorrow, not tonight.

"Do you miss me," he asked me and put his hands around my waist and pull me closer to him.

"Yea, you know I always do," I said to him.

"Well, good then, I guess I can make up for not be here, hmm," he said to me and kissed me again.

"Not tonight, I am really tired. From the LONG day that I had at work to the time that I spent with Ted and Cody," I told him. I WAS tired and work WAS tiring, but I just didn't know that he came home early.

"Oh… Ok, well then there is always tomorrow then," he said sighing and backing away from me.

"I promise tomorrow after work, I can spend the rest of the day with you," I said smiling. I hope that he took that as an honest answer.

"Sure babe, well I guess I am going to take a shower and then go to bed," he said kissing me one more time and then heading up the stairs.

Man, he sure does know how to make an entrance. I sighed, drunk the rest of my water, and went upstairs to go to bed.

_**I need to make sure to talk to Cody in the morning**_

I woke up the morning with just a mild headache, I tried to get up so that I could go the bathroom and take a pill and then get ready for work, but something or whether someone stopped me. I looked and saw that Phil had his arm around my waist and was holding me to him tightly. I tried to move, but he stirred a little. I tried again and he woke up fully.

"Good mornin' babe, he said to me smiling and gives me a chaste kiss and held me tighter.

"Good Mornin, you do know that I have to go to work today right," I said to him, still trying to get out of his grasp.

"I know you do, but I just want to be like this a little longer," he said to me sighing. Since when has he _EVER_ wanted to stay in an embrace with me and when did he start kissing me all of a sudden?

"Look, I know you do, but I have a headache and need to get a pill and then get ready for work, but when I come home I will spend some time with you ok," I told sincerely.

He sighed again and let me go, I was about to get up, but he grabbed me so that he was on top of me.

"Phil, I have to go to work," I said to him frowning.

"Randy, I haven't seen you in god knows how long and you all of sudden want to go to work," he asked me frowning.

"I do this every time nothing has changed and I am sorry for ruining you morning, but I have a headache and I need to go," I told him angrily. What part of that did he not understand? I mean, I am happy that he is here, but I have some work that I need to do and my head is killing me!

He sighed and got off of me, put on some shorts and went downstairs. I sighed, I don't' have time for him right now. I went in to the bathroom, showered, dressed and headed downstairs. I passed by him, when he was sitting on the couch. I went in to the kitchen, got me some water, and swallowed my pill. I went into the living room and passed by him again so that I can get my briefcase and jacket. I was at the door and looked back at him. I sighed; I can't just go and leave him looking like this. I dropped my briefcase on the floor and placed my jacket back on the rack and sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey," I said to him as I put my head on his shoulder.

"I thought you had to go to work," he asked me sarcastically.

"I do, but I don't want to leave this house with you mad at me," I said to him taking my head off his shoulder and looking at him. He wasn't looking at me, so I put my hand under his chin and turned his head so that he was looking at me.

"I'm sorry about earlier, but I had a headache and needed to take something for it. I am glad that you are home and you know that I missed you," I said to him smiling and he smiled to.

"So when I get home, I will make it up to you, and you can have my undivided attention ok," I said kissing him and he kissed back. I then got up from the couch and got my stuff and heading out the door to go to work.

20 minutes later, I arrived to the building; I passed by everyone and told them hello and good morning. I got on the elevator and headed up to the fifth floor where my office was. The elevator arrived on my floor and I saw Cody on the phone talking to someone. I passed by him and headed straight for my office. I put my coat on the rack and placed my briefcase on my desk and sat down in my chair. I sighed. My head was still killing me even after I took the pills from this morning and I felt a little weak. I shook it off and looked at the files that were on my desk. I have only two people today and I was thankful for that. I saw that I was going to be talking to Mason Griever and then Kelly Pittman. I powered up my computer, log on, and checked my e-mail for today. I saw that we had a meeting today at 4:00 and that wasn't too bad the uneasiness came back and I decided to walk around the room to see if that might help me.

Cody walked in to the room.

"Randy, why are you walking around the room," he asked curiously.

"I don't feel good and I thought that this might help," I said to him.

"Ok, well how did your night go? Did you call John," he asked me as he sat down on the couch.

"No, I didn't, but it's in my phone though and I got a bit of a surprise last night," I said to him, my stomach felt fine. So I just sat down at my desk and continued to look at some of the files.

"What happened," he asked me frowning.

"One word: Phil," I said, closing the file.

"What about him," he asked me.

"He came home last night," I said sighing and sitting back in my chair.

"What? I thought he was supposed to come back until tonight," he asked me with shocked look on his face.

"Me to, but I saw him while I was in the kitchen. He took me by surprise, he said that his boss let them all come home early and that he couldn't wait to see me," I told him rubbing my forehead with two hands.

"Man, sucks for you…. What's wrong with your head," he asked me worryingly.

"My head just hurts, I took two pills this morning so I should be fine," I told him.

"Well, I am going to get you a snack and then get you some water. Just in case, and if you still don't feel better then i am going take to the hospital ok," he said to me and then left out to go get it before I could respond. I really don't like hospitals so much. In fact, I hate them. I don't like sitting around waiting for my doctor to come back and tell me what is wrong. I smiled slightly as I thought about Cody. He always was a mother hen to me besides my mother. He always was worried about over the slightest of things and can take it to the extreme. But I got to love him. My phone ranged and I picked it up.

"Hello."

"_Hey Randy, how's it going?"_

"Shawn? It's been a while, how is everything?"

"_It's good just have a lot of cases! I haven't heard from you in a while. What have been up to?"_

"You know work and stuff. You?

"_Same, it seems like me and Hunt can never spend any time together and I don't like it one bit."_

"I hear ya, I barely even see Phil anymore," I said sighing.

"_You and him are still together? Wow! I would've thought that you would have left him by now."_

"Shawn, please don't start ok? I know Phil had done some things in the past that I didn't like, but I forgave him for it and we have put it behind us."

I heard him sigh and then say: "_Yea, I know you have, A LOT of times, but I am worried about you Randy. We barely even hang out anymore. I barely get any calls or texts, hell E-MAILS! And Hunt was going to send a squad out to find you!"_

I laughed at that, with Hunt being the chief of police here in Missouri, he can just do that and with Shawn being a lawyer, they are one bad ass combo. Shawn and Hunt were like my second pair of parents. We have been friends ever since and when I started dating Phil; I didn't get a chance to speak to him because I was in love with the man. And then when I decided to move in with him and start working, I never really spent time with them and I felt bad about that.

"Please don't do that, I am fine. Are you guys free on Friday?"

"_Yea and that's a good thing to. I miss his loving'" he said laughing._

"Ok, that was gross. Anyways, I thought we could all spend some time at your house, you know have a little get together."

"_Sure, do you mind if I add some more people though?"_

"No, I don't the more the merrier," I said smiling glad that I get to spend some time with them.

"_Great well I have to go; I have to tease my husband while he is at work."_

"Ewwww… gross," I said with a disgusting look on my face. Hearing about them doing that is the same as my parents telling me that they were going to have sex!

"_Oh whatever Randal, I will see you later."_

"Bye and it was nice talking to you. See you on Friday."

"_See you."_

And then I hung up the phone, Cody came back with a sausage and biscuit with a bottle of water and two Tylenol pills. I said thanks and began eating. I told him that we would be hanging out with Shawn and Hunter on Friday and he was excited about it. We haven't seen them in so long so it would be good to see them again. When I was finished, I took the pill, and drunk the rest of my water. And I was fine. I threw it all in the trash and got out the files that I was going to need for today. It was 1:30 and my first appointment came in and I got started.

Mason Griever was your normal 18 year old, who liked to act out for no reason at all. His parents made him come here to see if I could find out what was wrong with him or to see what the problem was. To tell you the truth, it was no getting through to this kid. I mean, I tried everything, but he just wouldn't respond to anything that I was saying to him. I was seating in my chair near the couch that the patients were supposed to sit on. Mason came in to the room dressed in all black and sat on the couch; he put on leg over the other and an arm on top of the couch. He didn't say anything for a while, so I just sighed and sat there waiting on him to say something, but he just kept on looking at me and I did the same. He didn't know that I could do this for HOURS.

"Are you going to say something or not," he snapped at me.

"Are you going to talk about anything," I asked him calmly.

"Why should I? I never have before, so why should I start now," he asked me angrily.

"I don't know you tell me," I said calmly. I knew that it was getting on his nerves.

"Why am I even here," he asked me frowning.

"I don't know, why do you think that you are here," I asked him.

"Because my parents made me that's why, because they think something is wrong with their son and think that coming to a shrink will help me," he said angrily.

"Well, why do you keep coming? Why not just skip it all together and keep from wasting your time and mine," I asked him, leaning back in my chair. _**Well at least he is talking, usually all he would do is sit there**_ I thought to myself.

"You know why I can't do that," he said to me as if I really knew.

"No, to be honest I don't," I told him.

"Yes, you do! If I don't come then I would get into trouble by my dad," he said shouting.

"Why not tell him that you don't want to come anymore? That you are fine and nothing is wrong with you," I asked him.

"Because he or they don't believe me," he said to me lying down on the couch.

"Well, then what is there that I can do for you? Ever since you have come here you have not made any progress at all. So what I am supposed to do," I asked him.

"Am I wasting your time or something because I don't talk," he asked me curiously.

"I would be lying if I said no; you really don't have to tell me anything major. Just something that you want to talk about and you need some help with," I said to him calmly.

"There is one thing, but you will probably think that I am a freak and tell my parents about it," he said to me frowning again.

"No, I won't. Whatever goes on in this room is between me and you. Nobody else sees or hears what's going between us. I am not here to judge you, for all you know, I could be going through the same thing," I told him honestly. Being a therapist means that you have from the most ridicules cases to the worst, but the only thing that you could is try to help them out and feel what they are feeling. I never really judge because everyone has gone through something good or bad and we can relate to them.

"Well, he said sitting up, if I tell you then you can't tell my parents," he said looking at me. I just nodded my head for him to continue.

"Ok, well my mom and dad always wants to know like why I don't have a girlfriend and stuff. And when they try to set me up with their friend's daughters or nieces, I am never really up for it." I nodded my head processing what I think he is trying to tell me and I think I have an idea. "Well, I am gay and I am afraid to tell them that. I know that my dad would go ballistic if I told him about it." He finished telling me.

"I think that you should be able to tell them on your own terms, I know I did to my parents," I told him honestly.

"What? You mean that you-"

"Yea, I am gay. Got a problem?" I asked him raising an eyebrow,

"No, I just never thought that you went that way," he said.

"Well, yes I am. I am very proud of it to," I said confidently.

"Wow, I thought that you were a ladies man….. well that's what my dad assumed, my mom to," he said smiling.

"Women have never done anything for me, I mean there was this one girl that I had sex with, but the next morning I didn't feel right. Like something was missing. Then when I slept with a man, who I am still with, it felt right and I loved that feeling," I said to him smiling and he smiled back.

"Wow, my mom is going to be crushed," he said laughing.

"Why would she be crushed," I asked curiously.

"Because she has like a _major_ crush on you," he said laughing again.

"Well, that's um… good to know I guess," I said blushing.

"So, anything else you want to talk about before you go," I asked him.

"There is another thing, my dad cheated on my mom and now they are getting a divorce and now they are fighting for custody. I hate my dad for cheating on my mom because I knew that she was heartbroken, but that wasn't true because the day that they got a divorce. My mom moved her new boyfriend in. Then I got mad at her to. I wanted to be there for my mom because I thought that she was going to be stressed, but now she is just fine and smiling and laughing saying that she never loved my dad and that she was only with him because they had me. Sometimes, I think that I am the cause for all this maybe if I wasn't born then-"

"Now you stop right there! Don't you ever say that you wish that you weren't born! Just because your mom said something like that to you, doesn't mean that is true. You are a wonderful child and your parents were blessed to have you. Don't you let anyone tell you different. Your mom might be saying those things about you, but your dad loves and cares for you. Instead of going with your mom, go with your dad and spend some time together. I think that if you tell him what is going on then he will understand. Your mom is a bitch, I am sorry for saying that but it is true. You should never tell your child something like that," I finished saying angrily. I can't believe someone would tell their own child something like that. Don't people realize that the things that they say to a child younger or teen, can affect them? I shook my head mentally, I am going to have a talk with her personally and make sure that I am on their side when the dad gets custody.

"My dad doesn't have any money to pay for a lawyer so how is he going to get me," he asked me sadly.

"Don't you worry about that, I will take care of it. I have a friend who will help you guys out, I promise," I said to him.

"Thank you, he said and then got up and hugged me. I stood up with him and hugged him back. I finally got through to this kid.

He sat back down and we were waiting for his parents to arrive.

"Randy, Mason's parents are here to pick them up," Cody said over the intercom.

"Tell them I need to speak to them, please," I said to him.

"Will do! Oh and FYI Mrs. Griever is a total bitch! I would've slapped her if I didn't want to be fired," Cody said whispering that last part. Me and Mason had laughed at that.

"Just send them in," I said, shaking my head, typical Cody.

A few minutes later, I heard and knock at the door and told them to sit down. I also called for Cody and told him to take him outside and get him a snack while I talk to them alone. Cody and Mason walked out the door and closed it behind them. I sat at my desk, and quickly pulled out my tape recorder and to get this whole conversation.

"Did he talk to you today," his father asked me curiously.

"He'd better had because we are wasting too much money on you! I can't believe that we didn't just give up on you yet," she shouted at me, I wanted to say something so bad, but I didn't. There was a time and a place for that.

"Yes, we did talk today and I would like to see him again sometime next week, but it's up to him if he wants to come back," I told him. I didn't even give her a glance.

"That's good, I'm glad that you have gotten through to him," he said with relief.

"Well, it's about damn time. Wasting all of my money on you, it took you long enough," she said snapping at me.

"It's come to my attention that there is some trouble in the household," I said to them, thinking that they would pick up on it and they did or whether she did.

"Yes, I am getting a divorce from this scumbag and I am proud of it to! He is a cheater! I can't wait to get custody of him," she said confidently.

"_I _will get custody of _my son_; you have wanted nothing to do with him! You have said that after he was born and when we got divorced," he said angrily looking at her.

"Well, I don't and still don't, but the court will see that I am a more _responsible_ parent then you. You can barely even take care of yourself, much less Mason," she said glaring at him.

"That's where you are wrong, I came home early to be with him on some days because you were never home and left him without anything to eat," he said shouting at her.

"Well, I do have a life you know and I needed to find a more suitable person to be his father after you messed up," she said glaring at him.

"Ok, that is enough! You two are being stupid right now! Your son is the one that is affected by this, not you!" I looked at his mother and said, "You are the most horrible person on the damn planet!"

She gasped and said, "How dare you!"

"You heard me right! How dare you tell your own child that the only reason that you stayed with his father was because you had him! And tell him all sorts of mean things! Then on the day of your divorce, you moved another man into your household! That's what hoes do!" I said shouting at her.

*WITH CODY AND MASON*

They were sitting at Cody's desk and heard screaming coming from Randy's office.

"I wonder why he is yelling for," Mason said taking a bite of his burger and a sip of his water.

"Honey, all I have to tell you is, never and I mean NEVER make Randy Orton mad or pissed off," Cody said taking some of his chips.

"Why is that," Mason asked.

"I say Randy is like a Snake or whether a viper, you make it mad and it won't hesitate to strike," Cody said laughing.

Ted came out of his office and to where Cody and Mason where and then he heard the commotion in Randy's office.

"What's going on in there," Ted said looking at Cody.

"One angry Viper," Cody said to him. Ted got the hint and went back into his office. He already knew that if you pissed Randy off then you are in trouble.

*BACK IN THE OFFICE*

"HOW DEAR YOU JUDGE ME!"

"WITH WHAT I HEARD TODAY, I CAN SAY WHAT I DAMN WELL PLEASE!" I shouted at her.

"I will tell your superior," she said glaring at me.

"Go right ahead, I have been yelling for the past few minutes and NOBODY has come yet," I said to her.

She stood up and said, "I will have you fired!"

"Go right ahead! I needed a reason to go home early anyway!"

"All you men are the same!"

"No, we are not! With me, I would have been left your cheating ass the minute that you said something bad about my child! You would have been gone just. Like. That." I said to her standing as well.

"It doesn't matter because I will get him and then ship his ass to military school and there is nothing that you or him can do about it," she said smirking acting like she won. "He can't even afford a lawyer! So I have it in the bag." She said flipping her hair. I saw Mason's dad put his head down in defeat.

"That's not true," I said to her smirking.

"Oh really and why is that," she asked me.

I took out the tape recorder from its hiding place; I saw the look of shock on her face.

"Yea, that's right bitch, I got you on tape and I also have a lawyer lined up for him to. Now, do you have anything to say," I said to her menacingly. She opened her mouth and then closed it. She then walked right out my office and slammed the door. I nodded my head confidently and dusted the invisible dirt off my shoulders. Job well done Orton.

"Thank you so much," his father said.

"No problem," I said to him and sat down.

I called Cody and told him to let Mason back in. They came in and Mason hugged his dad. Mason said that he wanted to see me again. I gave Shawn a call and he said that he would love to do it. I told that to Mason and his dad and they were thrilled. I also told Shawn that I recorded everything on tape and would send it by Cody later. He said ok and then we hung up. Mason and his dad walked off with smiles on their faces and went home.

I sat in my chair and sighed waiting for my next appointment.

**R E V I E W! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I thought that I was going to get a chance to talk to Kelly Pittman, but she rescheduled for next week. So I got on my computer and put her down for next week at 1:30. I sat there and looked to see if there was anything else that needed to be done. It wasn't much, but when I finished logging the people from today and tomorrow and placing their files in the cabinet, I was done. I placed the last file in the cabinet, when Ted and Cody came in.

"Hey Ran, it's time for the meeting," Ted said to me.

"All ready," I asked and then looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:00, I closed the cabinet and followed them to the meeting room. We made it in the room and sat down. me and Cody sat next to each other while Ted sat next to his dad. When everyone was in there, he began the meeting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's good to see you all this evening. The reason that you have been called here is because something very important has come up. As you all should know, we are trying to get another space in Boston. The Therapists from there will come down here to Missouri to meet us all and see what we do on a daily basis. I expect for each of you to be on your best behavior. Understood?"

"Yes sir," we all said at the same time.

Ted stood up and finished were he left off.

"Also, we are hosting a dinner party at Sally's. We want you all to be in attendance. We need to show them that not only can we work together, but come together as a group. We really need to expand our business guys. We need to show them that we are the best at what we do. They really underestimate us here as therapists and think that we are a joke and that they can push us around. So please make sure that you come and dress to impress. Bring a date also," Ted said finishing and sat back down.

"With that being said we need to go over some more important issues; he looked at me, "Mr. Orton, I have been told that you were yelling at your patient's parents am I correct?"

"Actually sir, It was his mom not the dad," I told him.

"Why is that," he asked me. I knew that he was doing his job, but did he have to do this in front of everyone? Couldn't he have pulled me to the side after the meeting was over?

"Because my patient said something to me that one of his parents were doing and I didn't find that right," I told him.

"Mr. Orton, I have told you a million times to not get attached to any of your patients. Your job is to help them the best way that you can, not to assist them with anything outside of that," he said to me.

"With all due respect sir, our job is to not only help these people, but to understand what they are going through. Yes, I know that I get attached, but from what I hear happening to these people, it touches you and makes you want to go out of your way to help them. I know that I have yelled at one of the parents, but it was for a good reason," I told him calmly.

"And what was said reason," he asked me mockingly. I knew that he didn't like some of my tactics, but hell at least I am getting somewhere with these people and I am helping them the best way that I can.

"One of patients, Mason, was telling what his mom was saying about him and I didn't like that at all because I knew that it hurt his feelings," I told him.

"And what was that," he asked. Everyone was looking at me.

"Sir, I promise Mason that I wouldn't tell and I am going to respect his wishes, but know that it was for a good cause," I finished and took a breath.

"I understand that Mr. Orton, but did you have to yell at her though" he asked me curiously. Ted shook his head for me not to answer that, but I ignored it.

"Yes sir I did. I needed her to understand that what she was saying to that child was wrong. You should never say that to them," I told him frowning.

"But Mr. Orton, you have no children what's so ever. So what makes you so sure that you can give that type of advice," he asked me.

"Dad!" Ted exclaimed at his father saying that he was out of line.

"No, Ted its fine, I stood up from my seat and said: "It doesn't have anything to do with me not having children. Everyone in this room knows that what you say to a child stays with them forever. Whether you rape, hit, or abuse your spouse in front of them. Especially if you talk bad about them. They will take it to heart and be affected by it. So my apologizes, _sir_ if what I said to her was wrong, but I felt that it was right," I finished saying angrily.

"It doesn't matter about what you think is right, but you can't do that to anyone! It's wrong, your job is give advice and that's it," he said having the final word.

"But sir, you did say that we are here to help people no matter what the situation may be and no matter what the cost. You also told us that if there was something that someone in the family were not doing right, and then we should make sure that they shouldn't do it again or advise them on it and besides everyone is used to Randy yelling. It's in his nature and that's how he gets things out, but he doesn't do it to everyone though just those who are in the wrong," Cody said confidentially. I was shocked and so was everyone else because Cody never spoke at the meetings before. Ted's father sat there stunned because he knows that he did tell us that since day one and was shocked that someone could remember that far back. You shouldn't underestimate Cody because he knows when to be smart.

"And what do you know? You are just an assistant and need to stay in your place," he said after he got over his shock.

"True, I maybe an assistant, but don't think for a minute that I don't pay attention to anything that goes on in these meetings. You said so yourself, if you pay attention and learn from it, everything will apply itself. And you also said that the patient's needs should come first," Cody said smiling.

He must have hit a nerve because the next thing you know Ted's dad said: "Look here you little faggot, you shut your damn mouth right now! What I say goes do you understand me? That goes for you to Orton." Now that right there pissed me off and what made me madder was that Ted wasn't going to defend him. I looked at Ted and he had his head down. So much for the loyal boyfriend. I felt the heat rising.

"Sir, Cody's sexual orientation has nothing to do with this! Yes, he may be an assistant, but he is should be entitled to say whatever he wants. Don't get mad because he used the same words that you told us back at you," I yelled at him.

"Randy, that's enough!" Ted shouted at me.

I was going to say something back, but my head started spinning and my vision got blurry and I fell to the ground.

"RANDY!" that was Cody.

"RANDY, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" that was Ted.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Ted shouted, I saw Cody run out the room to go call. He then came back into the room and said that the ambulance was on its way.

"It's going to be ok Randy," Cody said to me crying and then I nodded my head and then saw black.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _

_What's that noise?_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_Am I dead?_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I tried to open my eyes and my vision was blurry. I closed them and opened them again. Until everything came into focus. I looked around and saw white walls, and a heart monitor. I moaned and then I heard some movement beside me.

"Ted, he is awake," Cody said excitingly. I looked over at him and gave him a weak smile and he smiled back.

"You had us worried there bud," Ted said smiling at me. I tried to sit up, but my head was killing me.

"Don't try to move so fast Randy," Cody said to me and helped me sit up.

"I am going to go and get the nurse," Ted said and left out of the room.

"Water…. I need water," I told Cody, he went and got a cup and filled it with water and then helped me drink it. When I had enough, he sat in down and came back to me.

"What happened," I asked him. Seeing that I had an IV needle in my arm.

"What do you remember last," he asked me.

"Well, we were in the meeting and Ted and his dad were talking about some people from Boston coming down here and then me and Ted's dad got into it and then he said something bad about you and that's all I remember," I told him frowning.

"When you were about to say something you fainted and we were trying to ask you what was wrong, but you didn't respond so we called an ambulance to come and get you," he told me. Then I remembered that Ted didn't defend him and I got angry again and my heart monitor started beeping rapidly. Cody tried to calm me down, but it didn't work. He called for a nurse and she told him that Cody would have to leave out of the room. She stuck a needle into my arm and I went to sleep.

I woke up again and looked around. I didn't see Ted or Cody anywhere. I frowned a little and then let out a sigh. They might have gone home when I was sleeping; I still couldn't believe that Ted didn't stick up for Cody. I guess that he still didn't tell his dad that they were dating. I sighed again and then the door opened. It was one of the nurses. She smiling at me and checked my vitals, I asked her could she help me sit up and she did and fluffed the pillow a little. I told her thanks and she said that she was going to go and get the doctor. I nodded and sat there for a while. My eyes widen, I forgot about Phil! He was probably worried when I didn't come home. Yesterday? Or was it tomorrow? I have no clue hopefully when the doctor comes in I will ask him what day it is and can I call my boyfriend. I sighed and closed my eyes to try and relax. It was good until, I heard the door opened up.

"How are you feeling," the man asked me looking at my chart.

I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw that it was John!

"F-fine, thanks," I said to him nervously, he still wasn't looking at me.

"Well, that's good you gave your friends quite a scare there," he said smiling and then looked at me. He looked shocked.

"Gorgeous?"

"I told you not to call me that! Its Randy thank you," I said to him angrily.

"Wow, never thought that I would run into you here," he said to me smiling.

"Yea, well I didn't either so can I go," I asked him. I really didn't want to be here with him right now.

"Well, based on your chart you are fine, you just need to take it easy and not work so hard. It seems that all that stress that you had hit and you fainted," he said to me putting my chart down.

"So what do you recommend that I do? I have a job you know, I have to make sure that everything is right and that there I know mistakes," I said to him trying to get him to understand how important my job is.

"I know that your job is important, whatever it maybe, but _you_ have to not overwork yourself all the time and get you some rest. Now, I would tell you to take a day off and recuperate, but knowing you, you are not going to. So all I can say is take it easy ok?" he said to me frowning a little.

_**I guess that this is his 'doctor' mode…. Wait doctor?**_

"You are a doctor," I asked him

"Yep, and one of Missouri's finest," he said smiling confidently.

"So that's why you had to move over here," I said now understanding why he was down here.

"Yep, and then I met a gorgeous man like yourself. What do you do," he asked me trying to engage in a conversation.

"I am a Therapist, I love it to," I told him honestly. It's true I love helping people and being the one that's listens to them.

"Good job choice, well I am going to go so that I can go get your papers so you can get out of here ok," he asked me smiling I nodded my head.

"Wait…. What day is it," I asked him curiously.

"Oh, it Thursday," he said matter-of-factly.

My eyes widen again, it Thursday. I was asleep for 2 days? I couldn't believe it!

"Yep, I told you when your body needs to rest, it will shut down, and get the rest that it needs. The average person would be out for 2 weeks, so I am surprised you only slept for 2 days," he said to me.

"Wow, I can't believe it," I said putting my head down. 2 days, I guess I really need to calm down a little. I mean all I do is work; I never go anywhere unless someone invites me. I never go out voluntarily. I just stay in the house and it's not like Phil is at home. He's too busy wrestling.

"Oh I was wondering if you would like to go have lunch with me sometime," he asked me smiling.

"Um-"I was about to reply when Phil came through the door. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Oh baby, are you alright," he asked me and kissed me on the lips.

"Yea, I am fine. Just stressed that's all," I told him.

"When we get home you are not getting out of bed, do you hear me," he said seriously. I just nodded my head and then looked at John. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He just looked at me and then at Phil and raised an eyebrow that said 'This is your lover, seriously?'

The door opened and a nurse whispered something in his ear, he nodded his head and then looked at me.

"Well, I have to go right now, but I will have something to get those papers for you and remember Mr. Orton that you need to rest and take it easy," he said smiling and then walked out the door. Mr. Orton? Since when did he start using that? I sighed and then was happy that I can go home.

I got out the bed, Phil wanted to help, but I just smiled at him and told him that I got it and got dressed. Like John said, a nurse brought the papers that I should sign and me and Phil left the hospital. I made sure to call Cody and tell him that I was alright and that I was going home. He told me that Ted gave me the day off tomorrow and that was good because I never felt like going anyway.

We pulled up into our driveway and got out the car. Phil grabbed my bag and opened the door. I walked inside and headed upstairs to take a shower and then go to bed. Phil placed my briefcase by the door and hung my jacket up and followed me upstairs. When I got out the shower dressed in sweats, Phil was packing his bag. I sat down on the bed and was frowning at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go, we are scheduled to go to Canada for a show," he told me still packing.

"Now? I just got out of the hospital and you are leaving," I asked him in disbelief.

"Yea, Randy, you know what I do and know that I have to be there when I am needed," he said snapping at me and zipped up his bag.

"What happened to that bullshit you said at the hospital about taking care of me and then we were supposed to spend some time together," I said to him angrily.

"Look, we were supposed to do that when you were _supposed _to come home, but you ended up in the hospital so that moment is gone," he said angrily.

"I can't believe you! You actually want to put your job before me!"

"Look Randy, I wasted enough time waiting on you to come home and going to the hospital to pick you up. My flight has already left me and I need to get another flight. Now, I need to go see you when I get back," he said to me and grabbed his bag and left out the door. I heard the front door shut and his car pulling out the driveway. I cried because I believe that he would leave me in the time that I need him the most. I lay down and cried myself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed those two chapters :) and I am glad that you guys thought that John being a Doctor was hot! I know I did when I thought of it. He was going to be a lawyer at first, but then I was like NAW! Doctors are much better and hotter! XD**

**READ PLEASE ^-^**

**Chapter 8**

I woke up the next day to my phone ringing. I let it ring because I really didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. The ringing stopped and then I started to drift back to sleep. Then the phone rang again and I let it continue, maybe the person will realize that I didn't want to talk and wouldn't call anymore. After, it stopped for the second time, I sighed and turned over. Then I heard a knock at my door. I just lay there, hoping whoever it was would leave, but they didn't. I sighed and got out the bed to put on some shorts. I walked down the stairs and headed to the door. I opened the door and Cody walked right passed me. I closed the door and locked it and sat down on the couch, he did the same.

"How come you didn't answer my phone calls," he asked me angrily.

"Cody, what do you want me in the damn morning," I said to him angrily and glaring at him.

"Randy, it is 2:00 in the evening," he said to me.

"Really," I said as my eyes widen. I looked at the clock on the wall and it was 2. I shook my head, I can't believe that I slept that long!

"Where is Phil, I thought he was going to take care of you," he asked me curiously. Usually when Phil was here, he would get annoyed with Cody's presence. As a matter of fact, he never liked any of his friends.

"He is going to Canada to do a show," I told him frowning, I almost forgot about that, but now that I brought it back up I got mad, but then calmed down because I didn't want to faint again.

"That bastard! He could've at least taken some time off to take care of you! Gosh I hate him sometimes," Cody shouted angrily. I did to. I remember when he was sick, I took a week off to take care of him, but he acts like he can't even return the damn favor.

"Yea, I know. Is there a reason that you are here," I asked him curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yea, I came here to tell you that Shawn and Hunter are still having the get together at his house today at 4:00," he told me smiling. I totally forgot about that and I was the one who arranged it. I nodded my head and decided that I didn't need to think about Phil at the moment and I can do that with my friends.

"Ok, I will be there," I said to him smiling.

"Are you sure that you are up for it," he asked me worriedly.

"Yes, I am according to my doctor, I am fine just need to not over work myself and try to rest," I told him.

"Ok, well let me head back to work…. OH! I FORGOT," he shouted and ran out the door. I looked at where he just sat at and then looked at when he ran out the house confused. What did he forget? He then came back in with some flowers, some lilies to be exact. He gave them to me. And I looked for a card, I found it and it read:

_Hope that you are feeling better Gorgeous! My mom told me that whenever she was down or sick that my dad would get her some lilies to make her feel better. So I thought that this would help you to. :)_

_John_

I smiled at this; he really didn't have to go out of his way to get me some flowers. And I have told him a thousand times NOT to call me gorgeous. I sighed and got up and went to the kitchen to find a vase. I found a cream like vase and filled it with water and put the lilies in there. I thought of a place that I could put them and I decided in the living room on the table. I placed it there and smiled. Perfect. I looked at Cody and noticed that he was smiling to.

"What are you smiling about," I asked him frowning.

"Well, well seems to me like someone is happy right now. Wonder who could have put a smile on your face," he asked me smiling.

"No one, I am just glad that they sent me some flowers," I told him glaring.

"Right….. It couldn't be Phil because he _never_ gives you flowers. So who could it be," he asked himself. He was thinking about it and I gulped, hoping he wouldn't guess who it was. He was about to say something when he phone rang. He answered it and sighed. He talked on the phone for a few moments and then hung up.

"Well, I got to go back to the office and help Ted out with a few things, but make sure that you be there at Shawn and Hunt's house later," he said pointing a finger at me. I sighed mentally and was glad that he dropped the subject of the flowers.

"Is Ted ever going to tell his dad that you are together," I asked him as he was about to walk out the door.

"To be honest with you, I just don't know, but he needs to tell him soon. I don't like seeing each other in secret," he said sighing and walked out the door and closed it. I felt bad for Cody. He and Cody have been together for 2 years and Ted has not once told his dad that he had a lover _and _was gay. I wondered when he was ever going to tell him because there is only an amount of patience someone has with you. And if you don't make the decision quick, you could lose them. I sat down on the couch and sighed. I then looked at the flowers on the table and still couldn't believe that he gave me some flowers. No one, not even _Phil_, would by me some flowers. I picked them up and sniffed them. They smelt really. I would have to think him for these. I placed the vase back down gently and headed upstairs to get ready for later.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was now 4:00 and I was on my way to the store to pick up some beer for the guys. I remembered that Shawn said that he was going too invited more people so I decided that I was going to get two six packs. I was also glad about the weather today, it was HOT! I hated the heat, but in this weather, it was good to have on some nice comfortable clothes. I made it to the store and went inside to get the beers. I paid for them and headed to Shawn and Hunter's place.

When I arrived, I saw some cars in their driveway. I liked their house, it had like a Ranchy feel to it. Shawn said that he wanted that way so it would keep him close to home. It had over 6 bathrooms, 4 bathrooms, an indoor Jacuzzi, and a pool in the back. All-in- all, It was a great house. I grabbed the beers and got out the car. I went to the door and rang the doorbell. Minutes later, someone came and opened the door and it was Shawn.

"Hey Randy," he shouted pulling me inside and closed the door. He gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and did the same.

"Hey, where is everyone," I asked him smiling.

"They are in the back yard, wondering where you are! Now that you are here, let's go joined everyone," he said, he took the beers out of my hand and we headed in the direction of the kitchen. He put the beers in the refrigerator and then slid the back door so we could go to the backyard.

"Here he is guys," Shawn shouted and everyone looked at me and smiled. I went over to hug Hunter and he smiled.

"Long time no see kid. Thought someone kidnapped you there," he said jokingly.

"What? You were going to have the SWAT team come and find me," I said jokingly.

"I sure was kid," he said smiling and went back to the grill. I stood there with him and we were catching up. He was telling me that he loved being the Chief, but he wished that he could just come home and spend some quality time with his husband. I understood what he meant. Shawn would always get home before Hunt did. He knew that Shawn was probably worried about him every night due to his job and I would be to.

"Yea, I know what you mean," I told him.

"I just feel bad about leaving him by his self sometimes," he said sighing and sat down in a chair and I sat next to him.

"Yea, I know. I used to get scared sometimes and lonely because Phil is not there, but I guess Shawn is like me. He has gotten used to it, but is still worried about your safety.

"Yea, I know kid," he said nodding his head and looked at where Shawn was. He was talking and laughing with Ted and Cody. He must have felt someone looking at him. He looked in our direction and smiled and he headed towards us.

"What are you two talking about over here," he asked us smiling sitting in Hunt's lap.

"We were just talking about how much I love you," Hunt said kissing him on the lips. Shawn smiled and kissed him back.

"Oh, Randy, I want you to meet some people," he said getting off of Hunt lap. He stood and Hunt hit him on the ass. He blushed and pushed him playfully. He grabbed my hand and took me to meet them.

We walked over to where Ted, Cody and two blondes were sitting. One of them had hair that was going passed his shoulders. He had on some low-cut jeans and a red t-shit. He was cute. And the other blonde had short hair and had on some blue jean and black vest with no shirt underneath. They saw us coming towards them and they got up and smiled at us.

"Randy, this is Adam Irvine and Christopher Irvine. They are some people that I work with," he finished saying. I shook both of their hands and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," I said to them and smiled.

"Same here," they said together.

"And you already know those two bums over there," he said jokingly, referring to Ted and Cody.

"HEY! We are NOT bums. We are pretty people thank you very much," Cody said and turned his head to the side. We all laughed at Cody. He had his cute moments. We all sat at the table and talked. Hunt joined a little later, he was taking a break from the grill.

"What are we having with the steaks," Cody asked him.

"Some salad with ham, eggs, shredded cheese, and bacon bits and some Alfredo noodles," Shawn said smiling.

"When did you learn how to cook? I thought you said that you were _never _going to cook for Hunter after he ate up all the food from the last get together we had," Cody said jokingly. I remember that. We all came here, just to hang out and Shawn had made boiled chicken in some cream of mushroom sauce and some rice, with some garlic bread on the side. Shawn had came to get us to tell us that the food was ready. And we all went in the dining expecting to see the food on the table, but it was all gone. We looked at each other and realized that we didn't eat it because we were in the living room watching T.V. We saw that Hunt was missing and he was standing outside. Shawn asked him why he was out there and told him that he was getting some fresh air. Shawn kept on talking to him and wanted to know why he was looking at him when he spook. He then turned Hunt around after he wouldn't do it himself. And we saw that Hunt had sauce and some garlic bread crumbs on his shirt and was still eating on a piece of chicken. We laughed when Hunt had to buy us some pizza, wings, drinks, and dessert.

"Yea, I know," he said glaring at Hunter. "And that's why he better not do that again." He finished saying we laughed when he pouted.

"Hey, I was hungry and you know how I get," he said trying to defend himself.

"Yea, but you ate _everything_ up! I didn't know that you were THAT hungry," Shawn shouted at him.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to," he said pouting and leaning over to kiss Shawn, but he moved his face out of the way. He then grabbed his chin and kissed him passionately. We saw Shawn trying to resist, but then he gave in and kissed back. They broke apart and were breathing heavily.

"Y-you a-are f-f-for g-given," he said panting.

"Thank you," Hunt said smiling.

"So Randy, where is Phil," Shawn asked me getting his breath back. I sighed; I really didn't want to talk about him.

"He is off to Canada to do a show," I said sarcastically.

"And he is _still_ a jerk," Cody said angrily. They all looked at him shocked and then looked at me.

"Why is that Cody," Hunter asked him frowning and Shawn did the same thing. They were not big fans of Phil.

"Randy had to go to the hospital because he fainted at the office, and Phil left him to take care of himself," Cody finished angrily. Shawn and Hunter looked back at me with frowns on their faces.

"Is this true Randy? Did Phil do that," Hunter asked me.

"Yea, he came and picked me up from the hospital and told me that he was going to take care of me and I thought that he was, but instead, he packed his stuff and got on the plane to go to Canada to do a show. He even said that reason that he missed his flight was because of me," I said sadly. I really couldn't believe that he would say something like that to me.

"He is an asshole! You needed him to be there for you and yet his ass got on the damn plane to go do a _fucking _show," Shawn shouted. We all looked at him shocked because he never cussed before.

"What? I get it from Hunter. It tends to rub off. Anyway, that was just wrong of him to do that. Punk ass b-"he didn't get to finish that as Hunt put a hand over his mouth.

"Why did you faint," he asked me

"I was stressed and my body needed a little time out," I told them sighing. Here it goes.

Shawn took Hunt's hand off of his mouth and said: "Randall Keith Orton! I told you that you should never and mean NEVER overwork yourself! I am upset that I JUST now found out about this! It's bad enough that I have to worry about Hunt, but I don't want to have to worry about you to," he shouted and got off of Hunt's lap and went inside the house. I sighed and knew that I had to talk with him.

I got up and went inside the house. He wasn't in the kitchen or living room, so the next place he should be is in the bedroom. I climbed up the steps and headed towards their room. I knocked on the door and didn't get a reply. So I just turned the knob and went inside. I closed the door behind me and saw the Shawn was on the bed leaning against the headboard crying and looking at some pictures we took together. I sighed and went and lay on the bed next to him. I then laid my cheek on his stomach and sighed again. I then felt his hand rubbing my head. I closed eyes and relaxed a little.

"I am just worried about you Randy. You are like a son to me; you have never been in a hospital until now. And you didn't even call and tell me about it, he said sniffing still moving his hand.

"I know I am sorry, I know how you get and I didn't want you to worry about me. You already have to deal with worrying about Hunt and I didn't want you to worry about me to," I said sadly.

"Randy, I love you. I will _always_ care about you. It doesn't matter what the problem is big or small. I will be there for you. I could've taken care of you," he said me. I turned around so that back was on the bed, but my head was still on his stomach. I turned my head and looked at him. I smiled at him sadly. I felt bad for making him cry like this. I got up on my knees and gave him a hug. He was holding on to me tightly. And I buried my face in his neck. I backed up a little to look at him.

"I am sorry Shawn, truly sorry. I was so mad at Phil that I just didn't think to go anywhere else. I love you to and I don't _ever_ want to see you cry about me. I promise that from now on that I will come to you next time ok," I told him. He nodded his head and smiled at me and I smiled back. I was truly happy to have someone like him in my life as well as the others. Shawn and Hunter hold a place in my heart. It's a little space for the two of them and I loved them both dearly. I gave him a chaste kiss and he gave me one to. We hugged again and were enjoying the moment.

"Now I am not going to have to get jealous am I," Hunt asked jokingly. We broke apart. Shawn wiped his tears and smiled at him.

"You might have some competition," Shawn said playfully and we all laughed. He wrapped his arms around me looking at Hunter.

"Well, then we might just have a new toy to play with," he said and we laughed again. We broke apart and were on the side of the bed.

"Just came to tell you guys that the steaks are done and Adam is re-heating the noodles. So come on so I can eat," he said to us smiling and walked out the door. We chuckled and shook our heads. We hugged one more time and then joined the others.

When we made it downstairs, Adam had just put the noodles on the table the steaks were already on there. We sat down at the table and began eating. We all were at the table talking and laughing, having a good time. When we were finished, we were going to put the scrapings in the trash can, but Hunter wanted to use the garbage disposal. Me, Shawn, Ted, Adam, Chris, and Cody all went into the living room to watch a movie. Shawn had a drink in his hand a push the button to make the DVD player come on.

When it didn't come on, he got up and went around the T.V to plug it up.

"Um… Shawn I don't think that you should have a drink in your hand while you are about to plug up something," Ted said to him frowning.

"Hey, don't worry about what's the worst that could happen," he asked them. As he dipped down to grab the cord. And was about to plug it in.

"SHIT," Hunter shouted and that scared Shawn and he ending up spilling his drink on the cords and the plug in the wall and the lights went out.

"That is what could happen when you have a drink in your hand Shawn. That is what could happen," Ted said to him sarcastically.

"Hey Ted," Shawn asked him.

"What Shawn," he answered.

"Shut up," he told him and put his head in his hands. And we couldn't help, but laugh.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

We were sitting there in the dark for a minute. Hunter had come out the kitchen cursing.

"Ok, what the hell happened with you in the kitchen Hunt," Cody asked him.

"My ring fell in the damn disposal," he said frowning or I think he was, but I couldn't see a thing.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that your ring in the damn disposal," Shawn asked shouting at him.

"Hey! Don't turn this on me! What happened to the lights," Hunter asked shouting right back at him.

"When you yelled genius, I got scared and accidentally spilled my drink on the cords and then it went off," he said shouting back at him.

"Um…. Guys, I don't mean to break this up, but do you guys have some candles and flashlights," Adam asked them.

"Yea, we do, Shawn where are they," he asked Shawn calming down.

"Some the candles are in our room and the flashlights are in the closets," Shawn said calming down to.

"Well, Shawn you go get the candles and I'll get the flashlights," Hunt said.

"Ok, let's go. You guys stay here," Shawn said and they went to get the flashlights and candles.

10 minutes and some arguing later, they got the candles and lit them up. We didn't need the flashlights because the candles were doing a good job. It was still a little dark, but we could make out some things though. Me, Cody and Ted sat on the floor leaning on the couch. And Shawn, Adam, and Chris took the couches.

"So now what are we going to do," I asked them.

"Nothing, but call the power company in the morning and ask them to come turn the lights on and then a plumber to get his damn ring out the disposal and fix it," Shawn said in a bored tone.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Hunter can't fix this," Cody asked his eyes widen.

"No, Hunter doesn't fix things. He works, eats and sleeps. That's all he does," Shawn said to him.

"Hey, I take the garbage out when you ask," Hunter said defending himself.

"Well whoop de fucking do, you take out the trash _and_ get yourself a beer. Do you want an Oscar for that _dear_," he asked Hunter

"No, I don't _sweetheart_," he said in a sweet tone.

We all sighed and were about to give up, when Adam said: "I GOT IT!"

"What? What is it," Cody asked him.

"I know someone who can fix the lights _AND_ get your ring out of the disposal," Adam said smiling.

"Who," Chris asked him husband.

"You know who," Adam said to him.

"Oh, yea call him and see if he will do it first," Chris told him.

"Do you guys want me to," Adam asked Shaw and Hunter.

"Yes please," Shawn and Hunter said smiling.

Adam then got his phone out and called him. He was talking to him on the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Buddy, how are you?"

"_What is it now Adam?"_

"Hey, I don't get a 'hello back'?"

"_Fine, Hi Adam! Now what do you want?"_

"Well, my friends light are off because he dropped spilled his drink on the cords and they blew out and his husband's ring is in the disposal and it doesn't work anymore. So I was wondering if you could please come and fix it."

"_Fine, give me the address and I will be over there in 20."_

"OK! Great," Adam said smiling he gave him the address and smiled and hung up the phone.

"He said that he is coming, just give him twenty minutes," he told us. We all sighed and waited for him to come.

20 minutes later, the doorbell rang and we were happy. Shawn quickly got up and went to the door to let the man in. He and Shawn came in to the living room. When the man came in the room, we really couldn't see who it was all we saw was a figure with a large body.

"Hey guys, I heard you were having some problems so here I am," he said to us smiling or we thought he was.

"Yea, I am glad that you came. My lights are out and the disposal needs to be fixed and I need you to get my husband's ring out please," Shawn said to him.

"No problem, just hand me a flashlight and point me the direction of the fuse box," he said to him. I handed him a flashlight and Hunter told him the fuse box was outside near the gate. The man then went back out the house and went to go fix it.

"Do you think that you guys should go check on him," Cody asked Hunter.

"Nope, if Adam trusts him then we will to," Shawn said.

We waited a few minutes and then the lights came on. We all cheered and then the man came back in the house. We heard him coming back into the house and come back in to the living room. Me, Cody, and Ted's eyes widen as we knew who it was. He looked around at everyone and then looked at me. He smiled.

"Hey there, Gorgeous," he said to me.

**R E V I E W ^-^**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

My eye widen in shock as I saw who it was! It was John and he had on a black wife beater and some black shorts with some black shoes on and a toolbox in his hand.

"Um…. Who are you calling Gorgeous," Shawn asked him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean introduce myself. My name is John Cena, and I was talking to that gentleman right there," he said as he pointed to me. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I blushed.

"So, um… I am going to go and fix that disposal now," he said taking the attention off of me for a minute and then headed into the kitchen. After he was gone, the attention was back on me.

"Randy, do you know that man," Shawn asked me.

"Yes, he was my doctor at the hospital," I said looking at him blushing.

Shawn nodded his head and then asked, "So, why did he call you gorgeous?"

"He's been calling me when we first met," I told him.

"And when did you two meet," Hunter asked me.

"When me, Cody and Ted went to that new restaurant EVAN's," I told him blushing again. They were asking me too many questions.

"Now, I know you. You were talking to John at the bar. I was wondering what took him so long, "Adam said smiling. Then it clicked.

"You guys were there with him in the booth weren't you," I asked them shocked.

"Yep, we all came there to support Evan on the new restaurant that day," Chris said smiling.

"Oh, now I remember! He was the one that gave you his number! And he is a doctor? That' hot," Cody said shouting. I blushed even more.

"Shut up Codes," I snapped.

"Hot damn! My friend managed to get himself and Doctor _AND _Handyman! You lucky dog you," Cody said smiling at me.

"He is attractive," Shawn said.

"Shawn," I shouted at him.

"What Randy like you weren't thinking it? He has a very nice build and very nice arms," he said winking at me.

"Should I be worried," Hunter asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, dear, the only thing that you should worry about it the punishments that you are going to get when he gets that ring out," he said smiling at him and sat on his lap. Hunter smiled and just nodded his head.

Shawn looked like we about to say something else to me, but I jumped up and ran into the kitchen. When I made it there, I went around the island and saw John on his back under the sink fixing it. I then took the time out to study his body. He had a nice build, creamy soft like skin, with which look like a six pack underneath the wife beater. Then his legs were real slim. I looked between his legs.

_**I wonder if he is big.**_

"Are you here to help me or are you just going to stare at me," he said to me smiling and interrupting my thoughts.

"No, I am to make sure that you don't make a mess in my friend's house," I said frowning at him.

"Sure you are Gorgeous," he said sarcastically. "Could you look in the toolbox and hand me the monkey wrench please. I looked in the toolbox and got it for him and then handed it to him. He said thanks and went back under the sink and I leant on the island watching.

"Did you like the flowers that I sent you," he asked me still working.

"Yes, thank you for that you really didn't have to," I told him even though it was sweet of him.

He slid from up under the sink and look at me and said: "I didn't _have _to but I _wanted _to. It's called being polite." And then went back under there. I got tired of standing and went to sit on the floor.

_**It still was sweet of them though, Phil USED to get me gifts and other things, but now he just does it to get me to shut up sometimes.**_

"Aw man," he exclaimed.

"What is the problem," I asked him curiously.

"They have to much stuff in here. Whatever they put it in here clogged it up bad," he said to me.

"What do you mean," I asked him again.

"Well, they said it was the ring, but it's not. They have to much stuff in here. I think I am going to need a trash bag and probably some mop water," he said I can tell that he had a frown on his face.

"Why do you think that," I asked him getting up.

"Because Gorgeous this might get messy," he said to me. I then got up and got a trash bag and went to make some mop water. When I was done, I brought it back in the kitchen and sat it beside him and I sat in one of the stools because the floor was uncomfortable.

"So, I see you met Adam and Chris," he said to me.

"Yea, I just realized that they were the ones that were in the restaurant that day," I told him.

"Yea, we were there to support Ev," he told me.

"Well, the food is great there," I told him honestly. The dish that I had was amazing.

"Thanks, I prepared some of the food myself," he said in a confident tone.

_**So you mean to tell me that not only is he a doctor, knows how to fix stuff, but he can COOK? Where has this man been and why is he single? He is everything that a man is looking for in a lover.**_

"You cook," I asked him.

"Yep, I love cooking. At one point, I had wanted to be a chief, but it was my calling, I didn't have that much of a passion for it. Then I went on to Medical school and loved it. The rest it is history," he said, I can tell he was smiling when he said that. I knew he was happy because that was his life-long dream. I know because being what I am now is mine. And I love it to this day.

"So, what does your boyfriend do," he asked me.

"He is a wrestler," I told him frowning.

"So, where is he now," he asked curiously

"He left to go do a show in Canada," I told him frowning; I wonder why he is asking me this.

"When did he leave," he asked me.

"Why do you care all of sudden," I snapped at him.

"Because you were sick and he offered to take care of you, but instead, he went off to Canada and left you by yourself when you needed him the most," he said looking at me and then went back to work.

"But he had to go it was his job," I snapped at him.

"So what you are telling me is that his job is more important then you," he asked me curiously.

"You know what? Why in the hell I'm I having this conversation with you? Stay the hell out of my business," I yelled and then walked out the kitchen. I passed everyone else and went upstairs and in to the spare room. I sat there on the bed and was pissed off at him! But he was right though, hell everyone was right. I sighed maybe overacted a little.

"You ok, Randy," Shawn asked him.

"Yea, are you alright," Cody said right behind him, they both came in the room and sat on the bed.

"Yea, he just made me mad," I said frowning.

"What did he say," Shawn asked me.

"He basically told me what you guys said. That Phil was wrong for leaving me," I said to him sighing.

"And that's wrong? You know that it is true! Randy you fainted at work and had to go to the hospital to get checked out. Then he picked you and lied and said that he was going to take care of you, but left to go to his next show," Cody said calmly.

"Yea, and if he loved you he would've stayed with you and made sure that you were ok. That job was not going anywhere," Shawn said to him.

"I know that guys, what should I do," I asked them.

"Just apologize to each other. I'm sure he didn't mean it," Cody said smiling. I knew that he was right. I nodded my head and we went back downstairs. I was about to go in the kitchen and talk to him, but was going to wait until he was finished. So I went in the living room and talked to the others.

"Got it," he shouted and then we heard this weird clinking noise and some stuff fall. "Aw… Man!" he then shouted.

"Do you need some help in there," Shawn asked him worriedly. Thought that he got hurt or something.

"No! It's alright! Stay in there! Just cleaning up a little," he shouted back to him. We left it alone and continued talking.

"Adam, does John like to fix stuff," Cody asked him.

"Yea always has. He likes to fix on cars and fix appliances and stuff," he said smiling.

"He just loves helping people. John has a big heart and loves to help out when he can. I remember on time, he worked at the hospital all night and was supposed to do something for the kids the next day, but even though he was tired, he still came through for those children," Chris said smiling at his friend.

"Wow, he is really a nice guy," Ted and Cody said together.

"Yea, he is. I know that he was probably either coming from work or off when I called him. I love John, but I don't want him to overdo it," Adam said worriedly.

"What do you mean," I asked him curiously.

"I can't say, but I can tell you that something good came from it," Adam said smiling. And Chris nodded. We sat there in silence. I wanted to know what that something was, but I guess I will just leave it alone.

"Ok, folks, it all done," he said coming out the kitchen with his wife beater off. We stopped our conversation and looked at him. He looked at us again and smiled.

"U-um, did you get the ring out," Shawn asked him blushing still looking at his body.

"Yea, I did. Try not to stick a lot of food in there at the same time because it can clog it up. I had to clean up the mess in there, but it's done. All I need to do now is taking out that trash and pour out the water," he said and gave Shawn the ring and went back into the kitchen.

"Man, his body is banging," Cody said exclaiming and smiling.

"He he, John likes to work out a lot," Adam said smiling.

"Wow, Ted can we do a threesome with him," Cody asked him innocently.

"CODY," Randy exclaimed. I couldn't believe that he said something like that.

"Oh come on like you guys weren't thinking about it. Well not you Ran, you're not interested in him remember," he said to me smiling. I knew where he was going with this.

"Look, just because I don't have an interest in him, doesn't mean that you should," I said to him frowning.

"Oh please Ran you act like _one_ date with the man is going to kill you. You know what? You don't have the guts to ask him out on a date," Cody said raising an eyebrow. I can't believe that he is actually saying this. Well fine, I will do it!

"You're on! I will ask him does he want to go on one with me," I said to him. We shook hands and nodded our heads.

John came back out from the kitchen with his toolbox in his hand and _still_ no shirt on! He walked to where Shawn was and Shawn starting blushing.

"Well, I am done, but if you guys need any more help, I will be glad to fix It for you," he said smiling showing his dimples.

"Thank you, how much do we owe you," Shawn asked him about to go his checkbook.

"You don't owe me anything ok? I like helping people, so this one is on me," he said smiling still. Cody walked up to him and let a finger run down his chest.

"Hmm…. You have a great body here John," Cody said smiling.

"Yea, thanks. I like to keep in shape," He said to him.

Cody then nodded his head and swiped his beater off of his shoulders.

_**I can't believe that he is doing that! And in front of Ted to!**_

I looked over at Ted and he just shook his head at Cody. Cod then bent over so that his ass was in front of John's crouch. He then looked to the side.

"Like the view," Cody said innocently.

John hmm'd and said, "Yes, I am," then gave it a smack. Cody yelped. "Your ass is pretty nice, but-"he said and then Cody turned towards him and he whispered in his ear, whatever he must have said was good because Cody was blushing and laughing. I got mad.

I walked up to them and they were looking at me. I grabbed John's hand and pulled him away from Cody and took him outside. I slammed the door behind me though.

"What was that all about," I snapped at him.

"What do you mean Gorgeous…? I mean, _Randy_," he asked me innocently.

"You know what I am talking about! Why were you flirting with my friend," I asked him snapping again.

"Jealous," he asked me standing in front of me chest-to-chest.

"N-no, I am not," I said to him stuttering and blushing.

_**He is to close to me! I really wish he would move! *sniff sniff* he smells good though, I wonder what that is?**_

"L-look just don't do it anymore," I told him.

"Fine, I won't flirt with your friend just only you. How about that," he asked me smiling. Does he ever get mad?

"Fine, whatever. Look, I wanted to know-" _**Can I do this? Can I go on a date with this man?**_

"Wanted to know what," he asked me curiously.

"W-well, would you like to go on a date with me next Friday," I blurted out. He looked at me in shock. I blushed and was about to go in the house, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him and put an arm around my waist, he had the toolbox in his other hand. I blushed again at the closeness of our faces. I wanted to move away, but I couldn't I got lost in those eyes.

"I would love to Gorgeous. I'm sorry about flirting with your friend in there. I won't do it again ok," he asked me and the only thing that I could do is nod my head, but my mouth wasn't working for me at the moment.

"And I am also sorry for what I said when we were in the kitchen. You were right, I should've said anything," he said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"And I am sorry for snapping on you," I said to him blushing.

"No problem, I was in the wrong. Plus you are cute when you are angry," he said winking. I pushed him lightly, he let me go and I smiled.

"See, you can smile, when you want to," he said to me. And was walking back to his car. I was going to go back inside the house, but I needed to know something. I ran to where he was as he was about to close the door to his car. I stopped it and he widens his eyes and got back out. He had one leg out the car and the other leg in.

"What would you have done," I asked murmuring him and put my head down.

"What," he said confused and frowning. I looked up at him.

"What would you have done if you were in Phil position, would you have stayed or left," I asked him looking him in the eyes. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I would have stayed and taken care of you. I would've called my boss the second that I found out that something happened to you," he then pulled me closer to him. "I would've told him that I couldn't make it and stayed with you. I would have ran you a bath, cooked you some soup. And just before you went to sleep, I would've massaged your feet. Then I would have cuddled with you and kiss you goodnight." He finished saying. I blushed again.

"Thank you for telling me that," I said to him smiling. He smiled to and kissed the back of my hand.

"You're welcome Gorgeous," he said smiling at me again. I blushed and backed up so that he could get back in his car. I shut the door for him. He started the car and stuck his head out and looked up at me.

"I can't until Friday to go on a date with you," he said to me.

"Me neither," I said to him honestly.

"I'll call you," he said to me.

"Wait, let me see your phone," I said to him. He pulled out his phone and handed it to me. I put my name and number in there and gave it back to him.

"See you around Gorgeous," he said sincerely.

"See you can I call you anytime," I asked him nervously.

"Sure, I don't mind," he said to me smiling.

"Thank you," I said to him nodding my head. He rolled his window up and drove off. I went back into the house and into the living room. They all looked at me.

"So, what happened," Cody asked me curiously.

"We are going to have to go shopping because I have a date next Friday," I said smiling and they all smiled back.

"What about Phil," Ted asked me curiously.

"He doesn't have to know really," I told him.

_**Yea, he doesn't have to know**_

"Who cares about Phil? My boy has a date with a Doctor," Shawn shouted and came to hug me. He stepped and everyone was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Oh come on people, you don't like Phil as much as I do and it's about time that I see my boy here with a smile on his face. He hasn't smiled like he does with that man. He has my approval," he said winking at me and we laughed.

We talked some more that night and then everyone headed home. I made to my house. I went upstairs to my room to take a shower. After, my shower, I put on some boxers and lay down on the bed. I thought about what John had told me earlier.

_**I can tell that he really meant that. That was something that I needed to hear. He makes me feel alive! I like talking to him. I guess I can truly say that I can't wait to go on the date with him. Phil will be on hold for a moment. He doesn't have to know about this and we will go as friends and that's it. God, John is an amazing man.**_

I turned the lamp off and lay on my side. My phone went off and I got a text. I opened it up and smiled at who it was from and send a reply back. Then laid back down and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**The Text:**

**From: John **

**To: Randy**

**Good Night Gorgeous and Sweet dream ;)**

**A/N: I will try to update tomorrow if the site acts right because right now it is messing up and going slow. Hope you like the chapter. **

**GOOD NIGHT!**

**R E V I E W ^-^**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Loved the reviews that I got! Made me smile :) I know that I am spoiling Randy, but hey who wouldn't ;) Hope everyone had a good 4****th****. I know I did! XD**

**R E A D!**

**Chapter 12**

Saturday and Sunday went by in a blur, but I had some time to rest up and that was a good thing. Monday rolled around and I got a phone call from Phil saying that he was not going to be able to come home in about three weeks. I really wasn't surprised to hear that from him and he has yet to apologize for leaving like he did and I wasn't expecting him to. I went to the office like always and begin the work that I had to do for today. I didn't have any patients coming in and that was good because I still have some stuff that I needed to catch on from Friday.

Most of my clients were a little upset that I wasn't there, but they understood that I needed some time to myself and all was good. I made sure that I gave Cody that tape for the evidence in the case of custody to Mason, so that Shawn would have it for the case tomorrow. I hope that it goes well for them. I was putting some information on the computer when the phone ranged

"Hello."

"_Hello dear, how have you been?" _It was my mom.

"Been good, working like always," I said with a smile.

"_We miss seeing you around here dear,"_

I sighed, "I know mom, me too, but this job has me swapped. I'm sorry."

_She sighed, "Well, I was wondering if you would like to come for some dinner on Friday."_

I was going to agree with that, but I had plans or Friday, I wonder if she would do Saturday instead.

"Um…. I have plans on Friday," I said blushing.

"_Oh? And what type of plans are they?" she asked curiously._

"It's nothing really, just lunch with a friend. Can we have it on Saturday," I asked her.

"_Well, I guess that won't be so bad. Saturday it is then!" she said happily._

"Yea, I will see you then. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"_Um…I'll call Shawn and Hunter. Do you think you could ask Ted and Cody? Is Phil coming?" she asked me. "And no, you don't have to bring anything, but yourself."_

"Um…. I'll ask Ted and Cody and Phil is not coming mom," I said to her. I know that she is the only one who _likes_ Phil, which is really weird to me.

"_Oh, well that's too bad, well I won't keep you any longer, just wanted to hear from you," she said smiling._

"It was nice hearing from you to mom. I'll see you on Saturday," I said to her and told her that I loved her and then went back to work. I would ask Cody and Ted after work.

At 3:00 we had another meeting and our boss told us that the Therapists from Boston would come in 2 weeks. And that was good. I told Ted and Cody about dinner on Saturday and they said that they would come. Then I went home and went to bed.

On Tuesday and Wednesday, things were a little hectic; I had clients back to back and didn't have to rest or take a lunch break. Tuesday, I saw Kelly Pittman, and she was telling me about her new boyfriend, Eric. Her best friend had told her that he was cheating on her with the head cheerleader from school, but she said that she didn't want to believe her because she said that her friend might be jealous of her(**A/N: Don't you hate when that happens XD)**. I told her that she has been her best friend ever since they were little and this boy was not important enough to lose their friendship over. You should always have good friends to stick by you. And I also told her that if she still didn't believe her friend and wanted proof for herself, she was going to have to see him cheating for herself. She nodded her head and left saying that she was going to take my advice.

Then Mrs. Davis told me how everything went with her husband and she said that he can't take his hands off of her and bought her a new car and some new clothes and heels. I smiled and told her that it never fails and she talked about a new move that she was going to try on him and ask if I wanted to join them for a threesome. I declined and told her no thank, politely. She understood and left with a big smile on her face.

I then saw Marcy Wittman, she is a girl who is a lesbian, but her girlfriend won't tell her parents that she is gay and that they are going together. I told her that she should tell if and when she is ready and that she can't force anything on her. Pushing her to do it, isn't helping the situation, but making it worse. Marcy told me that she would wait and I told her that if her girlfriend keeps making her wait then end it. I know that that's something that someone might not say, but it's true. A person's patience could only be stretched so far. And if it seems like you are not making any efforts, then that person is going to lose you and it hard to get them back. Kind of made me wonder what Cody and Ted were going to do.

My last patient for Tuesday was an elderly couple, Mark and Shannon Jackson. Now why they would need help I have no idea. But apparently, Mark was not showing her any good loving and refused to sleep with her when she wanted him to. She also told me that she tried to make him jealous by talking to a younger man (he was 75 and she is 80 lol). She thought that would work, but it wasn't. She thought that he just didn't have any interest with her anymore. He told her that he is not like he used to be and that he was tired of doing the same thing over and over again and wanted to try and put the spark back in their marriage. I told them that all they have to do is recreate some good memories that they did when they were younger. Like go dancing, out to eat, or even go for a nice walk on the beach, something that would make them both happy. They said thank and Mr. Jackson said that he was going to get him some Viagra and Mrs. Jackson laughed and said that she couldn't wait. I shivered inside, hoping that my parents would never say anything like that to me. Period. When Tuesday was done, I logged everything into the computer and decided to take some work home with me, so I would have something to do.

When I left the office and went home, I took a shower, finished my work and went to sleep.

On Wednesday, we had an early meeting, and our boss said that he wants us to make sure that we take our time working today and that our health is important and we shouldn't be fainting or clasping on the job. Basically, he didn't want any of us to embarrass him in front of these people. I just shook my head and continue listening. He said that the Boss over in Boston was going to come here one day next week and they were going to discuss some things. I just wanted it to be over. When the meeting was finished, we went to our offices and got to work. Luckily, I didn't have as many patients as I did yesterday, I was glad about that.

I saw three people: Mason, Mike and Alex, and Davey. Mason told me that he was living with his dad now and glad to be free of the witch and I was happy for him and he said that his dad didn't mind that he was gay, but to him what made it worse was that his dad was seeing a man to. But he was happy for his dad. I saw some improvements with him to. He was smiling, not wearing any black clothes, and was talking to me. I was glad for that. We gave each other and hug and he left saying that he had a date with his boyfriend.

Mike and Alex: They were happy as ever! Mike had finally came out to everyone after he found out that one of his friends tried to hurt him and then he kissed Alex in front of everyone in the whole school in the cafeteria. He told him that he was gay and married and was proud. They told me that the rest of the school didn't like it, but some were warming up to the idea. And some of the basketball, football, and baseball came out and I was shocked to say the least. And even some of the teachers did to. I was just glad that everyone was accepting them and not hating. But I told them to not worry about the others that still have problems with and do what they would normally do, but to also watch their backs because you never know what some people might do these days. They left and said that they were going to have some 'Quality Time' because what Mike did at school was HOT and Alex wanted to award him for that. I just shook my head and waved bye to them. Cody brought me some lunch before it was time to talk to Davey. When I was finished, he walked through the door.

Before he said anything to me, he gave me a hug and said thank you to me. I was confused by this and asked him what I did. He told me that if I hadn't told him to go the date with Matt, then he wouldn't have had the most wonderful time of his life. I smiled and hugged him back. I was happy for him and glad that he found someone to make him smile. I asked him about his mom and he said that she stills goes out with that man and that he moved in to the house with them. He also told me that they don't come home until 3 o'clock in the morning and that his mom barely goes to work anymore. He also said that when they argue, he just goes over to Matt's house and spend the night. I asked if Matt's parents knew about them and he said that Matt was going to tell them today. I was happy for him. He left me and told me that he would come and see me next week. I waved at him and he went home. I took all the work that I had to do home with me and left the building. Cody and Ted wanted me to go out with them, but I wasn't feeling it tonight and declined. They shook their heads and understood me and then we went our separate ways.

Thursday, it was a slow day, I didn't have any patients to see today so that was a bonus and it gave me enough time to put everything into my computer and put everything on file. I also, put in the times that everyone was coming in for next week. I going to the Jackson's case, when my cellphone rung. Now everyone that knows me knows that when I am at work call the work phone and when I was at home, call the cellphone. I looked at my phone and noticed that it was Phil. I sighed I really didn't want to talk to him at the moment. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey babe, sorry to call you at this time, Are you busy?" he asked me nervously_

He probably thought that I was still mad at him, but I totally forgot about it and wasn't thinking about it anymore.

"Yes, I am, but me taking a little break right now. Is there anything that you need?" I asked him raising a brow and I heard him sigh.

"_Yes, babe I was seeing how you were doing and wondering if you were ok," he said._

_**He has never called me at work to see how I was doing. What's he up to?**_

"I'm doing fine Phil, now what is it that you _really_ called for?" I asked him frowning. He sighed again.

"_Can't I just call and see how my baby is doing," he asked me_

"No, I don't have a problem with it, it's just that you have _never_ call me at work before and have _never_ called to ask me how I was doing. I was just asking is all," I told him pointing it out to him. It took him a long time to answer and then he did.

"_Well, I care about you and want to make sure that you are doing better. I felt bad when I left that day. I should've stayed with you and I'm sorry about that. You know that I love you, but my job was calling me'_

"Your job wasn't going anywhere and if you were that sorry then why did it take you until today to tell me and to not tell me when you called the other day? You know what? I am not going to stress out over this. I have work to do. Talk to you later," I said as I hung up the phone in his face and didn't give him enough time to answer. I was pissed at him! I went back to doing my work and was still replying the conversation in my mind.

_**He knew that he could have told me that he was sorry that first time that he called to tell me that he wasn't come home soon! Doesn't he ever think about what he says or does anymore? Maybe he thought that I was the old Randy, the one that would take his apology and not think anything of it. But that Randy is not here! This Randy is TIRED of his excuses! *SIGHS* why do I love him so damn much?**_

I quickly logged in the rest of the stuff for next week and tomorrow, put the files in the cabinet and left the office to get me some good night sleep.

Thursday, everyone was busy working. Just like yesterday, I didn't have any patients and was just logging in some work on the computer and looking over at my notes. Cody came in and told me that it was time to go home, but he told me that we were going shopping. I sighed and remembered that I was going to have a date with John tomorrow and asked him to help me pick out some clothes. We left in my car because Ted was staying behind help his dad out with something.

We arrived at the mall and Cody took me to his favorite shop that he liked to go to. It was called Retro Style. And it had all of the latest trends. Everything that they had in the store looked pretty good. I sat down in one of the seats because I knew that Cody was going to take forever to pick out something. When he was done, he came over to me with the outfits and the jeans to go with them and I was satisfied with it. I bought them and we separated. He went to buy him something and I went to go and I went to go me some more cologne. I went into the store and spotted it. I bought it and walked out. I texted Cody and told him to meet me in the food court. I was on the escalator and I heard my named called. I turned around and it was Adam.

"Hey Randy, didn't know that you liked to shop," he said smiling at me.

"I don't actually, I forgot that I had asked him to go shopping with me some I could get some clothes for my date tomorrow," I said walking and he was right next to me.

"You're talking about your date with John, huh," he said to me raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, I am. I hope he behaves to," I said to him frowning. We made it to the food court and took some seats. I placed my bags in the sit next to me and Adam placed his on the floor.

"John knows how to behave, trust me," Adam said laughing.

"I hope so. I don't want to have to walk off from him during the date," I said to him seriously.

"You won't have to trust me! You are going to have a good time with him. If you don't I will hurt him personally," he said smiling at me and I couldn't help, but smile back.

"So what are you doing here," I asked him.

"Well, you are a therapist right," he asked me. I nodded my head at him. "So I can talk to you about this right?" he asked me nervously.

"You can tell me whatever you want to and I will try my best to help you," I said to him.

"Ok, well it seems like Chris has gotten….. I don't know….. Bored with me. I mean, it seems like our sex life is too boring or lacks in the romance department. I started to think that he was getting tired of my body and was tired of doing the same old thing, but I don't know what to do," he said sadly.

"Well, do you try to romance him a little," I asked him.

"Not really, we just go out on some dates here and there, but that's it," he said to me.

"And when you guys are having sex," I asked him frowning.

"It takes him a while to get it up and when we are you know, doing it, he cums before I do and then says that he is tired. And now, he never wants to spend time with me anymore. He just wants to watch the game, eat and sleep. Never wants to stay up late at night and just talk. Now, it's sleeping and no more loving. Do you think it's me," he asked me sadly.

"No, it is not you; I think that you guys need to do some new things. You know, romance him, cook him dinner and cater to him. Tease him and make him submit to you. Buy an outfit that you know he will like to see you it. Then buy some strawberries, whip cream, syrup, some hand cuffs, cock ring and a dildo. Then use them to your imagination," I finished telling him. He smiled and nodded his head at me. We kept on talking and then Cody came to the table he told Adam hello and sat down at the table. We were discussing our plans, until Adam's phone rung and he had to go. I told him to remember what I told him to do and he smiled and said that he was going to do that before he went home. And surprise him tomorrow.

Me and Cody left the mall and went home. I dropped him off at his house and then headed to mine. I opened the door and checked the answering machine to see if there were any messages. There were two. I clicked the button and went in to the kitchen to get some water.

_You have two unheard messages, first unheard message:_

_Randy, this is Phil, just wanted to apologize again for what happened babe. You know that I love and care about you. I sorry I left like I did, but I was so mad at you because you told me that you were going to be home and spend some time with me, but you didn't. And then when I found out that you were at the hospital, I was worried about you. Then when I came and got you and then you wanted to spend some time with me, I got mad again, because I was leaving and then you wanted to spend some time with me. I am so sorry baby, please call me when you this. I love you bye._

I deleted the message and went to the next one:

_Hey Randy this is Davey, just wanted you to know that Matt's parents are cool with me and him being together! I wanted to wait until our next session, but couldn't I have waited to call you after I got the news. I am so happy! I would've called your cell, but I thought you be busy working. So I call the house phone. Well, just wanted to you that, oh Matt has something to say._

_Thanks Mr. O for helping him and I am happy when I am with him! I will never hurt him. Thanks for helping him decided to go the date with me. We had fun._

_So Randy, I will still come to our session ok? Good night._

_**You have no more messages. BEEEEEEEEP**_

I smiled when I heard that message and was glad that Matt's parents were so understanding. I walked upstairs and hung up the clothes. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I was done, I laid under the covers in my boxers. I didn't set the alarm for tomorrow since we were off. I turned the lamp off and went to sleep. Dreaming of my date with John tomorrow.

**A/N: Wouldn't had this done yesterday, but the internet started acting stupid XD but I got it up just in time though :)**

**GOOD NIGHT!**

**R E V I E W**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here is the moment that you all have been waiting on lol….. The DATE! :)**

**Chapter 13**

I woke up the next day and looked at the time it was 1:00 in the evening. I guess all that work that I did this week really did a number on me. I was glad that we had a day off today, because I don't think that I could have continued what I have been doing this week. Between the work, clients and Phil, I was exhausted! I sighed and turned on my back in the bed. I then thought about the date that I was going to have today. A part of me is feeling that I am stepping out on Phil, but the guys were right this is just one date and what's to say that I am going to enjoy it? I sighed again and thought about Phil.

I decided to call him and he told me that he was sorry and then I just forgave him and told him that he shouldn't worry about it and that to never do it again or he was going to be cooking and cleaning by his self while I got some delicious take-out. I never once remember how come I can just forgive him like that. I guess it seems that part of me still loves him, but we seem to have touch along the way. I also remembered to call John and told him that the date was at 8. He was joking and I was blushing and smiling like always. I don't know why I do that though. I looked over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was only 1:10.

_**Wow, only ten minutes past? Guess I might just do some cleaning to pass the time.**_

I pulled the covers back, got out of bed and went to the bathroom to release. When I was done, I grabbed my phone and went downstairs. I headed towards the kitchen and decided to make me some pancakes, eggs, and sausage. When I was done cooking I grabbed the portable table and sat in the living room. I turned on the T.V to see what was on and like always, nothing good was on. I kept flipping the channels, until I saw 'The Marine' on. I sat the remote on the couch beside me and began eating.

_**That man who plays John in the movie looks like the John I know. PFFT! Like he could be an actor to. *Shakes heads* well, they do have the same body type though. That's for sure. He's runs funny.**_

I was done eating so I decided to pause the movie and go put the plate in the sink. I washed it out, dry it and placed it in the cabinets. I got me a cup of OJ and then when back into the living room. I pressed play and was watching the movie. Then somebody called.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Ran, ready for your date today," it was Cody._

"Yea, I guess even though it's not until tonight, Codes,"

"_I know, I know! Just making sure that you weren't going to back out of it."_

"I'm not! I said that I was going to do it and I am! Look, I have got to go I am going to straighten the house up a bit."

"_Sure, sure, ok love you Rand."_

"Love you too Codes."

And then we hung up. I sighed and got up from the couch and began cleaning. A couple of hours later, the whole house was spotless. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7. My date wasn't until 8, so I decided to go get ready. I was in my room and pulled out the clothes that Cody bought me yesterday out the closet and put them on the bed. I saw some nice outfits. I put them all together and found the one that I wanted to wear and hung the rest back into the closet. Then I set out my socks and boxers on the bed. I went into the bathroom and started up the shower. I undressed and then stepped in. After, I was done I got me a towel out of the closet in the bathroom and put it around my waist. I looked in the mirror and decided that I needed to shave a little. I got out my shaving kit and went to work. When I was done, I looked at myself and looked good. I brushed my teeth, put some mouthwash in my mouth and spit it out.

I went back into the bedroom and to get dressed. When, I was done the only thing that I had to do was put on my shoes. I put them on and stood up. I had on a tight red Polo tee with some black and red pants that where tight in the right places and some black and red shoes. I sprayed on some cologne. I was putting my watch on when my phone rung.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Gorgeous? Where is your place?" it was John._

"Where are you now?"

"_Well, I just pulled out of my drive way and I'm on the road now."_

"Well do you want my address?"

"_Sure that would be helpful." He said laughing._

I gave him my address and he said that he would be here in 5-10 minutes. Then all of a sudden, I got nervous again.

_**Come on Randy! Snap out of it! This is just ONE date! You can do this!**_

I was in my thoughts when the doorbell ranged. I was tense for a minute, but then I shook my head and headed downstairs to the door. I opened the door and saw John.

"Hey there, Gorgeous," he said to me smiling. And I blushed.

_**Does he have to call me that EVERYTIME he sees me! Well I kind of like it when he calls me that.**_

I blushed at what I just thought.

"Um… Come in for a minute all I need to do is get my coat and then we can go," I told him nervously and then moved out the way so he could come in. He looked around a little and smiled when he saw the flowers that he gave me was in a vase on the table. I blushed and then headed upstairs. I went into the room and got my wallet, keys, phone, and coat. Then I went back downstairs, and turned off the light in the kitchen and locked the back doors. I walked back into the living room and nodded my head at him and then he got up from the couch and was out the door. I put the code in, locked the door and met him at the car.

He was standing on the passenger side. I walked up to him confused and then he just opened the door. I blushed said thanks and got in. He then closed my door and went around on his side and got in.

_**Wow! No one has EVER opened the door for me!**_

He put the key in the ignition and started the car, he looked over and me and smiled.

"You ready to go," he said to me still smiling.

"Yea, let's go," I said to him blushing and smiling.

He back out of my driveway and drove off.

_**I am going to enjoy this, hope everything goes well.**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"So where to," he asked me driving.

"Well, I wanted to try that restaurant on 24th street," I said to him, looking out the window.

"The one that's across from that seafood place," he asked me looking at me and then the road.

"Yea, I've wanted to go there, but just haven't had the chance to," I told him still looking out the window.

"Yea, I hear it has the best steak and shrimp there! Adam told me about it when him and Chris went there one time," he said smiling and looking at the road. He turned on his signal and made a right turn and kept on straight.

"Well, then I know what I am going to try then," I said chuckling. He laughed too.

"Yea, me to. I am REALLY hungry right now," he said smiling.

"You didn't eat on your break," I asked him curiously, looking forward.

"Nope, had to keep an eye on one of my patients today, so I didn't have enough time to eat," he said.

"Ah," I said to him looking at him and then looked ahead.

"You know if you are nervous or don't want to go, I could turn the car around and take you back home," he said to me as we stopped at a stop light.

"No, I am fine….. Well I was nervous at first, but I am fine now," I said looking at him blushing. He just nodded his head at kept on driving.

10 minutes later, we arrived to the restaurant called Pete's Bar & Grill. Many of my co-workers, plus Ted and Cody told me that the food was great here. We got out the car and headed inside.

"Hi, welcome to Pete's Bar & Grill! How many are in your party," he asked us smiling.

"Two," John said to the man smiling back.

"Ok, I will guide you to your table," he said and then gave us a booth next to a window. We sat down and I looked at the place. It was like place that you would see in the old west. You know the doors the swings open. The old wagon on display, with a bar for the adults and had a karaoke bar. It had oak wood walls and floors, with pictures on the walls of the celebrities that came in here and of Pete's family. It had some bars stools for some tables and booths next to the windows. It was comfortable here.

"Hi, my name is Kyle and I will be your waiter this evening," he said smiling, he looked at me and then at John and smiled even harder. He gave us our menus.

"So, what would you like to drink," he asked us or whether, he asked us looking at John.

"I would like a coke please," I said to him.

"Uh-huh, "he said to me, but didn't write it down.

"Aren't you going to write that," I asked him frowning.

"What would you like to drink," he asked John flirtatiously. I just sighed and looked out the window.

"I would like a coke and one for my friend also," John said smiling.

"Ok, I will be back to take your orders," he said smiling and winking.

"Are you alright," John asked me.

"Yes, I am fine," I said angrily.

"Oh, come on don't be mad! I wasn't even paying him any attention. I am on this date with you remember," he asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, you are," I said to him snapping and looked at him.

"Ok then, so why are you worried about that waiter," he asked me smiling.

"Oh, you really must be dense if you didn't see him flirting with you," I said snapping at him.

"Yes, I did, but I am here with you, Randy. I am happy that I am here with you," he said to me and put his hand on mine. I blushed and nodded my head.

"Well, you better," I said blushing still.

Our waiter, Kyle, came back with our drinks and asked us what we would like to order. I got a steak, well-done, and a ceaser salad. John got the Shrimp and stuffed ravioli combo. Kyle wrote it down and but before he left, he gave John his number. I frowned and John just smiled at him. He looked at me and I just rolled my eyes at him and took a sip of my drink. I looked at saw that he balled the paper up and left it on the table.

"You're not going to call him," I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"No, I am not," he said simply and took a sip of his drink and looked at me.

"It's rude to do that you know," I said to him matter-of-factly.

"No, it's rude when you do that and you know that the person is dining with his or her boyfriend or girlfriend," he said confidently.

"Yea, it's still rude," I said to him.

"So you mean to tell me that when I gave you my number that day, that you didn't even think about throwing it away," he asked me curiously and raising a brow.

_**Wow! How did he know that I did that?**_

"Yes," I said to him and put my head down to hide my blush. I couldn't believe he figured out that I did that. He just shook his head and I thought that he was mad at me.

"See? The same thing applies. It's just in a different setting. What made you store my number in your phone," he asked me.

"Well, I figured that you were probably not a bad guy and decided to store it in my phone, but I made sure to rip it to shreds before my boyfriend found it," I said to him blushing harder.

"So, how was work today," he asked me, changing the subject.

"We had a day off today, but Monday thru Thursday was crazy," I said sighing and taking a sip out of my drink.

"Really? What happened," he asked me curious.

"Well, I had like 5 or 6 patients in one day and that was exhausting! I thought I was going to die, but I got through it though," I said to him sighing.

"That's good. Did you get plenty of rest," he asked me going into 'Doctor Mode.'

"Yes, I did," I told him nodded my head.

"Well, I have to use the restroom, be right back ok? Be good," he said to me smiling and then winked. He left for the bathroom.

_**Well this isn't so bad! He hasn't done or said anything bad YET!**_

My phone ranged and I answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Randy, how is the date going so far?" It was Cody_

"Cody, we just made it to the restaurant! And we ordered our food!"

"_So, where is John?"_

"He went to the bathroom."

"_Well, I hope you know to behave yourself Randy. You know you have an attitude sometimes."_

"I do _not_ have an attitude! Why am I even talking to you?"

"_Because I am your best friend and you LOVE me."_

"Yea, right! I love Ted more than you!"

"_PFFT! Whatever, anyways I want you home at decent hour and If you have sex you better wrap it up!" he said sternly._

"Shut up! And bye!"

I hung up the phone before he even said anything. I looked around saw John heading back to the table and I got a view of what he was wearing. He had on a tight black t-shirt showing of his chest and abs, with some blue jeans that were tight in the thigh area, and some black Jordans. He looked HOT! I blushed and then took a sip of my drink to calm me down. He sat down at the table, took his coat off and placed in on the back of the chair.

"Did you miss me," he asked me smiling.

"No, I did not," I said smirking at him.

"Aw, that's not nice," he said pouting. I blushed at that.

_**He looks cute when he does that!**_

"Don't do that anymore," I said to him frowning and blushing.

"Do what," he asked me innocently.

"Pout," I said to him simply. He was about to replying, but our food was brought to the table and we began eating.

"How was your day," I asked him.

"Well, we had some people come in who were in an accident and then I delivered a baby," he said smiling.

"Oh really, they let _you _deliver a child," I asked him sarcastically.

"Hey! I know what I am doing," he said.

"Yea, yea, so what was it a boy or girl," I asked him.

"It was twin boys," he said to me smiling.

"I've always wanted kids," I said to him.

"Me too, but I am going to just stick to the one that I have now," he said. We were done eating, but decided to keep talking.

"You have a child," I asked him shocked.

"Yea, I adopted him. He is a cute kid," he said smiling and pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture and handed it to me. In the picture, it was him and the little boy smiling at each other. They looked cute together and happy. I was a little jealous at that moment because that's the kind of happiness that I wanted, but Phil never wanted kids. Period.

"He is cute, where is his mother," I asked him curiously and gave him back his wallet. He put it back in his pocket and then looked at me.

"She died giving birth to him at the hospital," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said sadly, I don't know what got over me, but I grabbed his hand on the table and squeezed it. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

_**I will never get tired of his smile. It makes me feel good inside.**_

"Yea, thanks," he said giving me a small smile.

"You're welcome," I said to him smiling and squeezing his hand again. I was about to ask him how did he end up adopting him, when someone came to the table.

"John, baby, what are you doing here," the man said angrily.

**R E V I E W**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I looked at John and then at the man that was standing over him confused.

_**Wait… he has a lover already?**_

"Who are you," I asked him frowning.

"_I_ am _his _lover! Who are you," he asked me angrily.

"John, do you care to explain to me why you are with this man," the man asked him and I looked at him as well.

"Look Wade, It's over between us! Why can't you get that through your thick skull," he asked the man angrily.

"John, you weren't saying that as you were fucking me the other day," he said smirking at him. I was MAD! I didn't even want to look at him anymore.

"Look, whoever you are, you can have him because this date is over," I said to him and got up from the table. I didn't even stop when he called my name.

_**I can't believe he played me like that! He told me that he didn't have a lover! And now some man shows up! UGH! I feel so STUPID!**_

I continued walking and was in the parking lot, but forget HE drove me here. Well, I wasn't going to wait on him, so I was going to walk to the nearest bus stop. I was walking in the direction of the bus stop, but then decided to walk to the park. I sat on the bench and was thinking about what happened and how he played me. My phone ranged and I looked at saw that it was him calling me. I let it go straight to voicemail because I really didn't want to talk to him right now. It stopped ranging and I felt sad.

_**I can't believe that he lied to me like that! It was so stupid of me to go on this date with him.**_

"RANDY," a voice called me out of my thoughts. I turned to see who it was and it was John. I huffed and turned back around. He heard his footsteps and he was standing over me, but I wouldn't look at him.

"Why did you leave," he asked me frowning.

"Why did you lie to me," I asked him angrily.

"What did I lie to you about," he asked me curiously and sat down on the bench.

"You said that _you _were _single,_ but now I find out that you have a _lover,_" I said snapping at him.

"Oh and like you don't," he said to me. I looked at him shocked and then stood up and walked further into the park.

"RANDY," he shouted, but I just kept on walking. He didn't have to say that to me. I already know that I have a boyfriend and he doesn't have to remind me. I heard footsteps running and he grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"I'm sorry for saying that," he said to me. I snatched my hand out of his grip and stepped back.

"You knew what you were saying," I shouted at him.

"Look Gorgeous-"

"Don't call me that," I shouted at him.

"I _am_ single Wade is my ex, we are not together anymore," he told me.

"Oh really, then why did he just say that in the restaurant," I asked him angrily.

"I don't know! He's crazy! We broke up 3 years ago and I haven't heard from him since," he told me.

"But why would he say all that stuff though about you fucking him the other day! What am I? The rebound," I shouted at him. He came in my personal space and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt good for a moment, but then got angry again. I started moving and hitting him to get out of his arms and he stood there and took it. I got tired and laid my head on his shoulder. He held me tighter and began talking.

"Gorgeous, I am single. Me and Wade broke up because he cheated on me with one of his co-workers. I came home and found those two in bed and moved out. When I got the job down here in Missouri, I thought that it would be a good place to start over." He said and then pushed me a little so he could look me in the eyes. "Then I got in contact with Adam and Chris because they were down here as well. I was living with them for a while, but then moved out on my own. While I was down here, I adopted Mason. He is the light of my life. Everything for me and Mason were fine until, Wade decided to show his face at his school. I was pissed at him and told him to not come near my son again. And from then on, he has been calling, texting, and coming to my job. You were NEVER a rebound for me. I was attracted to you for you. I don't care if you have a boyfriend and I don't care about Wade, I care about you and hopefully you will feel the same. We can be friends if you want to, but I don't want you mad at me."

I thought about what he said to me and felt guilty about what I said to him. I really didn't know what to do at this point. I was about to say something when he phone rung. He looked at me and then answered it.

"Hello….. Hey Adam…. Yea, I'm with Randy….. What?... Did you try to read him a story?... Ok, Ok… I will pick him up…. Alright bye."

He hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Who was that," I asked him.

"It was Adam, Mason can't sleep and wants me to come and get him," he said sighing. I just shook my head.

"Then maybe you should just take me home and go get him," I said to him and got out of his arms. I walked back to the car. I made it to the car and got in and slammed the door. I sighed. I don't know what to do about this. He then got in the car and drove off. The ride in the car was nothing, but silence. It was like we didn't want to say a word and if we did, it could set something off. We made it to my house and he parked in my drive way. He parked and then looked at me. I didn't look at him, but I just kept looking forward. I then opened the door and had a leg out.

"I want you to not call me again," I said to him and got out the door and slammed it. I pulled my key out and unlocked the door and walked inside. I closed it and turned off the car and sighed. I took off my coat and placed it on the rack. I went to the kitchen and got me some water. When I drunk it, I went upstairs and took a shower. I lay under the covers and went to sleep. Thinking about what had happened tonight. I went to sleep.

The next day I woke up and then the things that happened last night came back into my mind. I was still thinking about what happened and sighed. I pushed it to the back of my mind and didn't think of it anymore.

I looked at the clock and it was 12:00, I was supposed to meet my parents at 2 for dinner. I went into the bathroom to release and then went downstairs to make me some breakfast and drunk some juice. After I was done, I went back upstairs to take a shower and then got dressed. When I was done, I got my keys, wallet, and phone. I locked the door and drove to my parents' house.

When I got there, I saw that everyone had arrived already. As I stood in front of the door and got nervous. I knew that they were going to ask me about the date last night and I didn't want to tell them about it. I knocked on the door and my mom answered it.

"Oh, it's my baby boy! How are you," she said hugging me and I hugged her back. We let go of each other and smiled. I miss her. I never really ever got a chance to spend time with her anymore and I was glad that I got a chance today. I walked inside the house and closed the door behind me. My mom told me that everyone was outside and I headed out there.

I saw Ted, Cody, Shawn, and Hunter, My brother, Nate, My sister Becca, and their spouses, and my dad. I smiled at all of them and gave them a hug. After that, I grabbed a beer and everyone started talking. I found out that Nate is having his first child; Becca is on her second one. Dad wants Nate to take over the family business, which is the car company, and mom was glad to have us all together.

Cody then pulled me to the side.

"So, what happened on the date," he asked me curiously.

"I will tell you guys later and I will also have a little talk with Adam as well," I said to him frowning. He got the hint that something went wrong and nodded his head and didn't speak more of it. I figured that if I wanted to know if John was lying of not, I would have to ask Adam.

My mom told us that we could eat and we gathered around the picnic table we had outside. We blessed the food and dug in. We were talking some more and it was great. I missed time like this with my family. It made me feel better. After we were done, we helped clean up and it was time to go. I hugged my mom and dad and promised to do this another time with them. They hugged me back and smiled.

I made it back home and took my coat off. I was about to sit on the couch when the doorbell rang. I sighed and walked to open the door and in walked Ted, Cody, Shawn and Hunter. They all came in and sat in the living room. I closed the door and got them some beers. I handed them each one and sat down.

"So, what happened," Shawn asked me.

"Yea, you seemed upset earlier when I asked you," Cody said to me.

"Well, it was nice. We found out some things about each other and had a great time, but then his EX showed up," I sighed to them. They all looked at me shocked.

"Then what happened," Hunt asked me.

"Then the man said that him and John were going together and I walked out the restaurant," I said to them and sighed and continued. "I was going to drive home, but I realized that I rode with him and didn't want to wait on him. So I was going to go to the bus stop, but ended up walking to the park. I sat down on the bench and was thinking. He found me there and was telling me about how him and his Ex had broken up while they were in Boston and he got a job down here. He got in contact with Adam and Chris and moved in with him. He then adopted Mason here and moved out the house with Adam and Chris. He was even mad when his Ex came up to his son's school and then his job. "

"He came to his job? Stalker much," Cody said shaking his head and all I did was nod my head.

"He has a kid," Shawn asked me shocked.

"Yep, a little boy named Mason," I told him.

"Well, if he told you that they are not together anymore. Then why are you mad at him," Cody asked me curiously.

"HE had me under the impression that he was single and then out of NO WHERE this guy comes up and asks him why is he on a date with me," I said to him. "It made me feel like I am on the rebound for him."

"But Randy he told you what was going on. What did you do after that," Shawn asked me frowning.

"I was about to tell him that I didn't want him to call me anymore, but Adam called and said his son wanted him. I just told him to take me home and that's it," i said to them.

"Randy! I can't believe you! He stood there and was honest with you! You're lucky he told you that at all! And then you were cold to him," Cody said angrily.

"Look I don't care how 'cold' I was, he should've just told me that he was single from the beginning," I said to him.

"How do you know that he wasn't getting to that on your date before his Ex showed up? He could've told you right then," Hunter told me. I thought about and he was right. He probably was going to tell me about it.

"And if he wasn't going to tell you then, then he could have told you later on, but you never gave him a chance to," Ted said to me.

"Look, I have made my decision and when I feel like changing it, then I will, but for now, I am not going to talk or be near him. Understood," I said to them. They just shook their heads and I just sighed. We talked a little more and then they left.

"Randy, maybe you should put yourself in John's position. And Phil did that to you to remember," Cody said and then walked out the door and shut it. I sighed and turned the lights off downstairs and went upstairs. I got undressed and got under the covers and was thinking.

_**Maybe I did overact and then maybe he was going to tell me about his past. But I was just mad because of the way his Ex came on the date. It was fine until he showed up and made everything worse! And now my friends are saying that I am cold for doing him like that. And Cody is right; most people wouldn't even tell you if they were married or single. I guess it was nice of him to tell me his whole story *SIGHS* now I feel stupid. And with Phil, I was basically in the same situation. One of my Ex's showed up when me and Phil were on a date and Phil got mad at me. I told him what happened and everything, but he just didn't believe me. It took him some days to take me back, but I was glad that he did though. MAN! John did the same thing that I did! SHIT! Now I feel really bad!**_

_**Well, I'll just talk to Adam about it tomorrow and then see what to do.**_

I turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

**A/N: I know that some of you are not going to like the last two chapters, but you have to bear with me :) John and Randy will be together, but they have to got through something first XD.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I woke up the next day and called Adam so that I could speak with him. I really didn't get enough sleep because I was thinking about everything that happened, but hopefully when I speak to Adam everything will be clear. I was showered and dressed and was in the living room drinking some water and watching T.V. I looked at the clock, it was 1:00. I told Adam to meet me here at 2:00 so that we could talk.

I was looking at this show called Mob Wives and wondered why in the hell did they even make this show? It was stupid and dumb. They only reason why I am watching it now is because the blond and brunette are fighting, it was hilarious and that other woman can't talk worth nothing. When it was commercial, my doorbell rang. I got up from the couch to go open it. It was Adam and he had a frown on his face.

I told him to come in and he sat down on the chair and we were silent for a moment. I turned off the T.V and was trying to think of how I was going to start this conversation.

"So, I heard about what happened on your date," he said timidly.

"Yea, I'm sure you did," I said to him.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about exactly," he asked me frowning a little.

"Well, I wanted you to clear some things up for me. If you don't mind" I asked him

"Sure, what is it," he asked me.

"Well, who is this guy Wade to John," I asked him. Adam eyes widen in shocked and then he closed his eyes and then opened them.

"Wade is John's ex and stalker. He has been trying to get back with John, even moved here to," Adam said to him. I nodded my head; at least that part was true.

"Has he and John had sex during the week," I asked him curiously.

"Hell no! If anything John is staying away from Wade, he lost all of John's trust when he cheated on him. John was really heartbroken to. I wanted to kill Wade for what he did to him, but then when John moved down here, he got Mason and was happy ever since," Adam said smiling when he talked about the little boy.

"Yea, John told me about him. He seems like a cute kid," I said to him nodding.

"Yea, he is, but wait until you meet him. He is adorable, but hell when he doesn't get his way," Adam said laughing and I chuckled to.

"Randy, not be rude, but why are you asking me all this," he asked me curiously.

"Well, you said you know what happened, I just wanted to see if some of what John was telling me was the truth. I mean when he tried to explain to me, I didn't believe him so I thought that I could just asked you," I told honestly.

"Look, Randy John would not lie to you about that and I am surprised that he told you all that, but I don't like what you did to him though. He was real hurt by that Randy," Adam said to me angrily. And he had every right to. I mean I would be mad to, but I just needed to make sure and now that he told me he was hurt by it, I felt even worse about it.

"Yea, I know. I was angry about it! I mean some guy just comes up out of nowhere and I don't know this person at all and he just started telling me stuff! I just snapped," I said to him frowning.

"And now how to you feel," he asked me.

"Bad," I said to him.

"Well, Randy just try to talk to him and forgive and start over as friends and even try to go on other date. I know that you are hurt Randy, but John is hurting to," he said to me sincerely. I just nodded my head to him.

"I got to go Chris said that he wanted to cook and I don't want my house to burn down," he said smiling. He stood up and walked to the door. I met him there.

"Oh and thanks for the advice Randy. Now I am getting the special treatment," he said winking and I just smiled. I closed the door and locked it. I sighed and went back to the couch, trying to figure out how I was going to do this. I lay down on the couch and turned the T.V back on. I flipped through the channels and watch a Criminal Minds episode. I was watching the show and then I dosed off.

***DREAM***

_I was leaning up against the door with someone kissing him; he pushed me harder against the door and stopped kissing me to leave sweet kisses on my neck then to my collarbone. I moaned and wanted more from this person. They lifted me up and I placed both of my legs around their waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and was still kissing him. He dropped me onto the bed softly. And stripped me of my clothes and I did the same to his. I really couldn't see his face, but saw the outline of their body with the light of the candles. He had a nice build like someone that I know and had huge arms._

_We started kissing again and he went back to kissing my collarbone and went down to my nipples. He latched on to one and was nibbling and biting. I arched my back and placed a hand on his head to leave them there. He then went to other one and gave it the same treatment and uses his hand to play with the other. I moaned, it felt so damn good. I loved his tongue!_

_He then licked a trail down to my stomach and abs. He made sure that he paid extra attention to them. He nipped at my sides and then went further down. He spread my legs and kissed and licked the inside of my thighs._

"_More, please… more," I moaned begged him. He looked up at me and laughed._

"_I can do whatever you ask of me," he said to me and licking my other thigh. I moaned louder as he bypassed my cock._

"_Please….. Don't tease me," I moaned at him._

"_What do you want me do," he asked me, looking at me. I know that I couldn't see his face, but I knew that he was smiling at me._

"_I want you to take me in your m-mouth," I said to him blushing. _

"_As you wish," he said and then grabbed my cock._

RINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG! RINNNNNNNNNNNGGG!

I jumped up from my dream and looked down at my pants and saw that I was hard. I looked at the clock and it was 5:30 P.M.

_**Wow that dream was intense! I wonder who is calling me?**_

I grabbed my phone and flipped it opened.

"Hello?"

"RANDY! OH MY GOD! YOU NEED TO COME TO THE HOSPITAL!" It was Cody.

"Cody, slow down what happened?"

"Just come to the hospital please Ran!"

"Ok, I am on my way!"

I hung up the phone and grabbed my wallet and keys and headed out the door. I sped off in the direction of the hospital, hoping everything was ok.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I got to the hospital in no time, I ran in the building and asked the woman what room was Cody Rhodes in and the woman typed his name in the computer and said that he was registered in the system. I then told her Ted Dibiase and she said that he was in room 409. I told her thank you and went down to his room. When I made it the door, I didn't even knock, I just walked in. I saw Cody sitting next to him and Ted lying down on the bed wincing. I closed the door and Cody ran to me.

"Oh Rand! Thank god that you are here," Cody shouted.

"What happened? What's wrong," I asked them worryingly.

"Um….you might laugh when you hear about it," Ted said nervously.

"No, I won't," I told them.

"Yes you will," Cody said to me. I frowned, I wonder what happened to Ted and why did they think I would laugh at them.

"Look, just tell me what happened," I told them frowning.

"Fine… um….. Me and Ted were ….. Having sex in his chair at the office and I was riding him and I was going to cum and started bucking harder and the chair broke and he hurt his back," Cody finished saying blushing. I took time to let it all in and then…..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," I laughed at them.

"That's not funny Randy," Cody said shouting blushing and that only made me laugh harder. I was holding my sides and tears coming out my eyes.

"Y-you b-b-broke h-his b-b-back w-while h-having s-sex," I said while I was laughing. This is just too funny I can't believe that Cod broke Ted's back. I calmed down a little and cleared my throat.

"O-ok I'm done now, I am sorry that you hurt your back, but maybe next time you will listen to me when I say that you shouldn't have sex in your office," I said wiping the last tear from my eye.

"What are you guys waiting on," I asked the, sitting down in the chair next to his bed.

"We are waiting on the doctor to give him his pain medication," Cody said

The door opened and in walked John, I completely forgot that he was a doctor. He looked at Ted and Cody, but didn't look at me. I guess I did deserve that.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting now, could you please tell me what happened," he asked them curiously and looking at Ted's file.

"Um… I kind of broke his back while we were having sex in his chair in his office," Cody said blushing again and Ted did as well. I cleared my throat to prevent myself from laughing again.

"W-well, um….. I will give you a heat pad and some pain medication and you will be fine. Just don't do it anymore, ok," he asked them sternly, clearing his throat to prevent him from laughing as well.

"We got it," they said blushing harder.

"Ok, I will have a nurse to bring in your pills and heat pad and you are free to go," he said smiling and nodding his head and left out the room.

"Aren't you going to go talk to him," Ted asked me.

"What am I supposed to say," I asked them.

"How about, 'John I am sorry for not listening to you and not trusting you,'" Cody said to me. Yea, that's what I could probably say. I walked out the room and walked around trying to find him. When I did, he was talking to one of the nurses about something and waited until they were done. The nurse walked away and I headed towards him. I was next to him.

"Hey," I said timidly.

"Mr. Orton," he said to me in a bored tone. I guess I kind of deserved that.

"Um….. I wanted to apologize for my behavior Friday. I was really upset about what happened. Can you forgive me," I asked him. He sighed.

"Mr. Orton, you should have believed me that night. I stood there and told you everything, but you still didn't believe me. Like how do I know that someone didn't put you up to this," he asked me suspiciously.

"No one put me up to this! I was thinking and i spoke to the guys about it and they told me that I was wrong for what I did and I believed them," I said to them honestly.

"Look, I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later or something," he said and then turned to walk down the hall. I sighed. He's not going to call me, but I hope that he does cause I really want to start over and I hope that he wants to too.

I walked back into Ted's room and they asked me did I talk to him. I nodded my head yes and told them that he might call me later. 10 minutes later, we signed Ted out of the hospital and headed home. I really hoped that he calls me. I made it to my house and put my coat on the rack. I took a shower, dried and put on some boxers. I lay down in the bed and then grabbed set the clock to 10:45 so I can get up for work tomorrow.

_**He looked good with his doctor's coat on! Very sexy!**_

I smiled and was dreaming of him and me playing doctor. I blushed and then shook my head and thought of Phil, but it didn't last long because it right back to John. I sighed.

_**Maybe it's hard to forget him after all**_

_**A/N: I know that you guys got used to the whole thing where I put up 2 chapters each time, but then I forgot that I had other stories that I am doing XD But when I get through with those, I will make sure to go back to those. And sorry about the cliff hangers, but they are fine to write lol**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

2 weeks has passed since the incident between me and John. I was hoping that he would have called me, but to my surprise he didn't. He basically just wasn't speaking to me anymore. Adam told me that I should just give him his space and I guess that's the best thing that I can do for now. Ted's back is fine, but he still didn't want to have sex with Cody in the office, and Cody had no choice, but to wait until they got home.

It was a Monday and nothing was really going on today. We had a meeting this morning and the boss informed us that the people from Boston might be coming this week. This week, I didn't have a lot of clients. Just a handful and that was good for me. I really didn't like for my week to be piled up with a lot of clients and I know that I am going to be tired to. I was now logging in the information from the clients that I saw today.

I saw Mrs. Clay and she was telling me that she thinks that her son might be drinking and having sex. Now, I have spoken to her kid and he is not bad. She also thinks that he is having sex as well. I asked her why she thought those things. She told me that one day she saw 2 beer bottles in his room and a condom pack with the condom missing. And that he said that his friend did that. I asked her did she ask him about it and she says that he always lies. I told her that she needs to try and talk to him about it, instead of assuming things. Sometimes a child will try to cover up for their friends or they will just tell the truth. In this case, I believe her son. Some kids are bold to drink and have sex in their parents' house, but others won't do that because the want their parents to have some faith in them. She said that she is going to talk to him and I told her that that was a good idea.

Then I saw Cindy Smith, now she was a girl who was the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school, but also she was a um…. How should I put this? She sleeps around a lot. Is that a nice thing to say? I don' know, but when Cindy came to me, I didn't believe her. She told me that she just couldn't help herself. She liked and craved sex and would get it anytime that she wanted to. I asked her did she want a baby before she graduated high school or worse, did she want to die from a horrible disease? She told me no and I told her that if she didn't stop what she was doing and that's where she would end up. And if she had a child, that she wouldn't be able to tell her child who the father was because she slept around too much. I told her parents that she might need some additional help, but Cindy wanted to talk to me about and I couldn't refuse. I told her that she should limit herself to once or twice a week. And if she was really horny, that she should buy her a vibrator and be happy. She looked at me crazy, but I told her that the only person that knows your body well is you so you should know how to pleasure yourself. And plus, it was healthy. She said that she would do it and come back and tell me how it goes.

Now I was logging the info in the computer and checking to see who all I had for this week. And was now looking over my notes. I sighed; I couldn't get John out my mind though. I felt bad and apologized to him, but yet nothing is working. I just shook my head and just decided to forget about him and move on. Yea that's what I am going to do. I looked at the time on my computer and saw that it was time to go home. I saved my files and logged off. I packed my briefcase and headed home.

As I was driving, I decided that I might go to the gym tomorrow. I haven't been there in a while and it might be a good way to release some of this stress and anger that I have. I pulled in the driveway and parked the car. I got everything out and unlocked the front door. I closed it and put my briefcase on the floor and my coat on the rack. I went in the kitchen to get me a beer and went in the living room to see if I had any messages. I had 3. I clicked the button and listened to them.

**You have 3 new messages, Message 1:**

_Randy this is Nate, I was wondering if you could come by the shop on Wednesday. Pop said that he could use our help fixing a car. I haven't spent any time with you lately and figured that might be the best time. See you later and love you bro._

**End of first message. To delete press 1 to save press 2, Message saved. Next Message:**

_Hey babe, this is Phil. Can't wait to see you when I get home, I don't know what day it is, but when I find out I will call you ok? I miss and love you Randy. Also, Vince gave everyone some time off next month and that should be good. Well, I don't want to stay on here too long. Love you babe_

**End of message, to delete press 1 to save press 2. Message deleted. Next message:**

_Hey Randy, this is Ted. Just wanted to remind you, that the Boston supervisor will be here on either Thursday or Friday and some more important people will be with him as well. We might have to come to work earlier than that to. Sorry. So try to come in at 9 ok? And it might be like that until they leave. Love you bye._

**End of message. To delete press 1 to save press 2. Message saved. You have no more messages. BEEEEEEP**

I sighed, not only do we have to behave when they come here, but we have to come in early to. That sucks. I sighed again. I drunk the rest of my beer and went into the kitchen to throw it away. I turned the lights off in the kitchen and living room and then went to take a shower. When I was done with my shower, I dried off and put on some boxers. I looked at the time was 10 o'clock. I pulled the covers over my body because it got a little chilly and closed my eyes.

***DREAM***

_He had my cock in his mouth and it felt some warm and moist. He took it out and licked the sides of it and then put my balls in his mouth. He then put his mouth back on me and deep-throated my cock and messaged my balls. I moaned._

"_Please, keep going….. Feels so good." He moaned and that sent some vibrations on my cock. I arched my back and my cock ended up going deeper in his throat._

"_S-sorry," I told him blushing. He just grabbed my hips and started moving my cock in and out of his mouth. I moaned louder and my breath was going quicker. I grabbed the back of his head to push him further down on it. He complied and the made my eyes roll to the back of my head and me to move quicker and fast. Then my body froze and I came in his mouth and he swallowed it all. I was breathing hard and he came and kissed me on my lips. I kissed him back. Our tongues were battling for dominance, but he won in the end. I felt a hand go to my hole and was teasing it. I moaned and he moved his mouth._

"_Can I continue," he asked me. I just nodded my head. He got up and went in a draw and pulled out some lube and some condoms. He picked up the lube and squeezed some on his hand. And closed it and placed it on the bed. He placed a finger on my hole again and teased it again until he placed a finger inside. It felt weird at first but then I got used to it. Then he added another one and I winced. He leaned down and kissed me. And then had his tongue on my neck. I was moaning, not paying attention to his finger anymore. He was pushing those two fingers in and out of me. He hit someone inside of me and I moaned and arched my back. He hit that spot again and I was going crazy. _

_He then added another finger and that hurt a little to, but he hit that spot again and I didn't care. He stretched me out and then pulled his fingers out. He got a condom and put it on his hard cock. Then placed a lot of lube on the condom and then some on my hole._

"_Are you ready," he asked me looking in my eyes._

"_Y-yes," I said to him blushing and waiting._

"_Here I come," he said as he placed a head on his cock and moved it towards my waiting hole._

_RINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG! RINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!_

I jumped up from the bed and looked around to see what the ringing was. It was my phone. I sighed and shook my head at the dream I just had. I pulled the covers up and looked down at my cock and saw that I had a wet spot on my boxers. I blushed.

_**Can't believe that I had that dream again; man what's wrong with me?**_

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 12:30 and my phone was still ringing.

_**Who the hell could be calling at this hour?**_

I picked up the phone and answered it without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"_Hey," the voice said._

I frowned a little, "Who is this?"

"_It's me, John," he said. "Where you sleep?"_

My eyes widen, I looked at the screen and saw that it was John. Why would he be calling so late for? And why was he calling now?

"_Hello? Are you still there?" he asked me._

"Y-yea, I just dozed off while watching some T.V," I said to him lying, but he doesn't have to know that.

"_Yea, well look I was wondering if you would like to meet for coffee or something? I mean, that's if you want to," he said nervously._

"Sure, I don't mind," I told him.

"_How about tomorrow? When is you lunch break," he asked me._

"It usually at 12, but with the new schedule that we have, I don't know," I told him honestly.

"_Oh, well when you find out, could you let me know? And if you can't make it then we can do it some other time. I just thought that we could talk. You know," he said to me._

"Yea, we can. I will call you when I know. And yea we do have a lot to talk about," I told him.

"Yea, well I guess I'll see you around then," he said to me.

"Yea, I guess you will," I said.

"Bye."

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and then looked at it. I was smiling a little.

_**I can't believe that he called and wants to talk. Half of me is mad at him for waiting this long and the other half is happy. I guess I did deserve it though, but now I have time to make it right.**_

I was about to lay down, but then I remembered my 'situation'. I got up the bed, went to the bathroom and got a towel. I cleaned myself up and went back to bed. I sat my alarm and went to sleep. Thinking of what to expect tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I made it to work feeling a little tired, not only did I keep having that weird sex dream, but I couldn't go to sleep because I was thinking about what I was going to say to John when I see him. I sighed. This is crazy; I can't believe that I am actually nervous about this. Well, I am not going to think it about right now. I am going to work and then meet him for coffee later.

I looked over at the files that were on my desk and I was meeting with Eve Torres, the Bella twins, and Steve Austin. Just a handful today and I was glad about that. I turned on the computer and logged in. My first appointment wasn't until 12:15, so I decided to walk to the snack machine to grab a bag of chips. Usually, I would send Cody, but I felt like doing it today.

I made it to the machine and I had a taste for some B-B-Q chips and some cookies. I put the money in the machine and then as I was bending over, I felt someone pinch my ass. I grabbed the items and got up quickly and turned around to see who it was. It was Layla. Now, she was the biggest flirt here in the company. Men and women, will do anything to get her attention. She had the beauty, but no brains, period. To this day, I _still_ don't know how she managed to be an Executive.

"Be careful there Randy, people might try something," she said to me smiling.

"Like what exactly," I asked her."

"I don't know, they could do this," she said and then pushed me on the machine and grabbed my crouch. "They can grab you and take advantage of you."

"Is that right? Well, then give me the right person and then I will see if they can handle what I bring to the table," I told her and then pushed her away from me gently. She has been trying to get into my pants for a while now, but I never pay her any mind. Now, if I were straight, then that would be no problem, but I'm not so all of what she is doing is just plain pathetic. Even Cody has better moves then her! Aw man, I didn't just say that! I will never tell Cody that out loud. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 12:00. I sighed; I only have fifteen minutes to enjoy my chips and cookies.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I have an appointment in a few minutes, so excuse me," I said to her and then walked back into my office. I sat down in my chair and started eating the chips. I was going to save the cookies for later. 15 minutes later, my first appointment walked through the door.

She sat down on the black couch and I sat in my chair.

Now with her, she is married to a wrestler as well and I can understand her sometimes. When she first came to me, I was surprised that she knew who Phil is, but Phil never tells anyone that he is gay. Eve is married to John Morrison. And they have been having some little problems lately. Like right now, she thinks that he is cheating on her. Now, I would be naïve to say that he wouldn't do that, but as much time that the guys spend on the road traveling. You never know what to think.

I asked her what was wrong and she told me that she is questioning her sexuality. She feels that sometimes when they are having sex that is not what she needs. It doesn't feel right. Like something is missing. I asked her has she ever been with another woman and she told me no, but she had been having some tendencies. I remember those days. I used to question mines at an early age. There was this girl that I used to go with, her name was Samantha and we were best friends. We went together at 15 and she was my first kiss. It didn't feel right. So we ended it and she is now happily married and I am now…. well you know. Anyways, I saw her as a sister.

I then told Eve that she should try and see how it feels with women. She thought that she might be cheating on her boyfriend, but I told her that she is not sleeping with her, just flirt. Flirting comes naturally and if you are comfortable with that person then it's right. She said that she would try it and see how it goes, but then ask me what should she do if she likes it and if it develops into a relationship, then what to do about JoMo. I told her that she is the only one who knows the answer to that. Now, see with questions like those, you have to decide for yourself on how you are going to handle the situation. You have to think of the others feelings. She told me that she would probably dump him if she likes it, but then I asked her, how would she feel if he came to her and said that he is leaving her for another man? She told me that she would be cool with. I just looked at her and told her that she would be furious because no woman wants her man or husband to tell them that they are gay. And they damn sure wouldn't be cool with. On the outside, they say they are cool, but on the inside, they are mad and furious. I told her to think about how she is going to do the whole thing and make the right decision. She left and said that she would try it.

When she left, Ted came through the door.

"Hey Randy, got a minute," he asked me, I just shook my head yes and was waiting on him to start.

"Yea, what is it," I asked him curiously.

"I don't know what to do Rand, I mean I want to tell my dad that I am gay and going with Cody, but I don't want him to be mad at me. You know," he said to me.

"Look Ted, I know that you love your father and all, but you can't keep thinking about how or what he is going to say or do. And you shouldn't keep this from him to long because you might just lose Cody and I know that you don't want to lose him," I said to him sincerely.

"Randy, it's not that simple! I can't just expect my dad to be cool with something like this! How would you tell someone, especially your father that you are gay," he asked me frowning, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Simple, the same way I did, mom, dad, I like boys. Now can you cut me a piece of cake," I said to them. I told my parents that and they were fine with it as long as I was happy then they didn't care. Simple as that.

"And they took it well," he asked me.

"They might have had some problems with it, but then they just wanted me to be happy and that's what he should see that you are happy with Cody," I told him.

"Yea, your right Cody is the best thing that ever happened to me and I would die if I lose him," he said to me.

"Well, then you need to tell your father. I love you both and I want to see you happy. Cody shouldn't be your dirty secret. He should be the one that you father meets, in public," I told him.

"I guess I should tell him then," he said standing up. "Oh and we have to stay here late for a meeting on the times and the new preparations that we are going to have to make." He said and walked out the door.

_**I hope he does the right thing, I hope that he doesn't take what his father says to heart and end up leaving Cody. I would never forgive if he did that to him. They ate cute together and they deserve happiness.**_

I looked at the clock and it was 1:00, my lunch break. Ted told me that tomorrow that we might be having it at 2, but it really didn't matter to me. As I was about to walk out the door, my phone rung. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, just wanted to know if we were still on for coffee," he asked me.

"Yea, I am on the elevator now. Where do you want to meet," I asked him. Waiting to get out of the elevator. The doors 'dinged' and it flew open and I was walking out of the double doors.

"Well, I wanted to meet EXPRESSIONS, it shouldn't be too far from where you work," he said to me.

"Yea, well I will see you there then," I said to him and he said he would be there and we hung up from each other. I made it to my car and drove off in the direction of the Coffee shop. On the way there, I was still kind of nervous about the conversation that we were going to have. I mean, two weeks have passed and no telling what has happened. For all I know, he could've moved on. Well, only one way to find out. I pulled up in the shop's parking lot and parked. I checked myself in the mirror and then shook my head.

_**I feel like a chick who is going on her first hook-up date with E-harmony**_

I got out the car and was heading for the shop; I opened the doors and looked around for John. At first, I thought that he wasn't here and was about to go.

"Hey! Over here," a voice yelled out to me. I looked to see who it was and it was him. I just shook my head and smiled, but then blushed when all the attention was on me. I quickly made it in the table that he was sitting at and sat down. I took my coat off because it was a warm in here.

"Well, don't you look handsome," he said to me smiling.

"I have to for my job," I told him matter-of-factly.

"Well, I wish I had some style like you. You look cute," he said to me and I blushed. I just cleared my throat at that.

"So what have you been up to," I asked him curiously.

"Work really, and it's been hard to! Patients are coming in like flies and I had to do some double shifts to," he told me sighing and I felt bad for him.

"Well, have you been getting enough sleep," I asked him frowning.

"Yea, with the breaks that we had, I'm glad I'm off for the rest of this week. I need it," he said leaning back in his chair. The waiter came to the table and dropped off our drinks. I frowned as I didn't order when I came in here. He looked at me.

"Oh, I ordered for you, thought you might like a coffee with 2 sugars and a dab of milk," he said to me closing his eyes and taking a sip of his coffee. I was shocked at how he knew how I liked my coffee! He looked at me and was looking at the expression on my face.

"What," he asked me confused.

"How did you know," I asked him curiously and narrowing my eyes.

"How did I know what," he asked me confused.

"How did you know how I liked my coffee," I asked him.

"Oh, I just guessed, it was pure instinct," he said to me smiling.

"Oh," I said to him and drunk my coffee. It was good and it hit the spot.

"So how come you didn't call," I asked him getting straight to the point.

"Oh yea that, well I am sorry for that, but work had me tired and then I had to get some medicine for Mason and my friend Amy was being a bitch and didn't want to take care of him so I had to ask Adam at the last minute," he said frowning.

"How is he doing," I asked him.

"He's doing fine, just got a mild fever and he says that his throat hurts. So I gave him some throat medicine. His throat is fine it's just that the fever is the problem," he said to me.

"I hope he feels better, did you try some Children's Aleve," I asked him.

"My mom gave me her little remedy for it, but I might just try that," he said thinking about it.

"Try it and let me know how it turns out," I told him.

"Why do you care about him? You don't even know him," he asked me looking at me like I was crazy.

"You're right I don't, but he seems like a great kid. And me knowing him has nothing to do with it. I'm just concerned about his health is all," I told him.

"Well, thank you for caring. Most people wouldn't want to hear about kids," he told me sighing.

"Well, I am not like most people and I told you that I like kids. So it comes naturally," I said to him smiling and he smiled back.

"Yea, well I can picture you with a baby in your arms had feeding them the milk from the bottle," he said to me smiling and I blushed and smiled. I like this, it's like everything is normal and I like this feeling. He makes me feel good inside for some reason. We sit there at the table and talked some more when my phone ranged. I whispered, 'Excuse me' and he just nodded his head.

"Hello?"

"Randy, where are you! You appointment at 2 is here," Cody said shouting in the phone. I looked down at my watch and it was 2:00! My lunch break was already over.

"I will be right there," I told him. I hung up the phone and got up quickly.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go. My appointment is there waiting on me," I said to him putting my coat on. He stood up as well and we paid for the coffee and walked out.

"I had a good time with you and I just wanted you to know that if you help or anything to just call me and I will help you," I said to him looking him in the eye.

"Yea, I would appreciate that. I had fun to. I missed talking to you really and at one point I wanted to call, but just thought that you were busy or didn't want to be bothered," he told me walking me to my car. I opened the door and then looked at him.

"I always have time to talk to friends. No matter what the problem is and you can call me day or night. I don't mind, really," I told him smiling.

"Thanks, I wanted to know if you wanted to do the whole date thing back over. Not a restaurant this time, but at my house? I'll cook you something," he said to me.

"Sure, I would like that. What day," I asked him without hesitation.

"How about Saturday? We should both be free and it would a good time to just relax," he asked me smiling."

"Yea, I will like that. At 8," I asked him.

"At 8," he repeated smiling. I closed the door to my car and drove off.

_**Can't believe we are doing it again! And at his house no less! Can't wait to see what happens. Hope things go well this time.**_

I quickly drove to work and was getting yelled at by Cody. I just waved him off and rolled my eyes. And headed into my office. I saw the Bella Twins on the couch and I apologized for being late and to forgive me for it. They said they did and I got out my clipboard and pen and sat down in the chair and they began talking. Nicole was telling me that she was tired of her sister always taking her boyfriends and Brianna said the same thing. Brianna told her sister that the only reason she does this is because their parents like her more and favor her. Nicole told her that their parents like her more and that what she did was wrong. Brianna told her that she was looking out for her because her boyfriend was cheating on her and after that they started yelling at each other in Spanish and I couldn't understand what they were saying.

I yelled at them to stop yelling at each other and then told Nicole that if she was really trying to help her sister out, well sleeping with him was not the best way to do it. The best way to have done that was by taping it and letting her see it for herself. Also, parents don't favor their children sometimes. It might seem like they are, but they feel that the other child is getting praised more, but in fact they want you to be treated equal. So I told them the next time that this happens to try and avoid it at all costs and to not sleep with each other's boyfriends because it's really not worth fighting over. They cried, said something in Spanish and then thanked me. I smiled and they left out.

I looked at the clock and my next appointment wasn't until 2:50. So for those little minutes, I just logged some stuff on the computer and looked at my e-mail. We have a meeting again probably to talk about the new schedule and we are going to start planning on the party. I sighed and logged the rest of the information in their files and then stacked the written reports neatly in a pile and was going to place them in the right file later.

Someone knocked on my door and came in. it was Mr. Austin. Now he is a really great man, but can be crazy sometimes. He sat down on the couch and then started talking. He told me that his lover, Dwayne was keeping something from him. He knew that since he was older than him, which he might not be able to keep him happy sexually, but he was trying his best. He said that when Dwayne comes home now, he barely even speaks a word to him and then he just pretends like he is not there. Also, the sex was not like it used to. He always hangs out with his friends and comes back when he feels like it.

I told him that if his lover is doing all that then he should give him a little attention, make him feel special. Take him out somewhere romantic and spend some time together because the only reason why he is doing all of that is because he wants to spend some time with you and that he should also set some rules about when he goes out. Or just lay it on him real good and he won't go anywhere. He then stood up and shook my hand and headed out the door and told me that he was going to do it.

After he left I look at the time and it was 3:30. We were having the meeting in 15 so I just sat there and were thinking.

_**Can't wait to hit the gym, been feeling a little big lately. And it's not really helping if I am sitting here eating these cookies! Phil used to call me fat all the time and still does. And it kills me that he hasn't told any of his co-workers that we are together. Then I have this date with John on Saturday and he is going to cook! That's awesome! Maybe I should ask him if I should bring anything like dessert or wine. *Sighs* I feel like I'm cheating, but it doesn't feel like it sometimes.**_

"Randy? Randy-"I heard a voice calling me. I shook my head and said: "Yea."

"What are you doing just sitting there the meeting is about to start," Cody said to me. I looked at the clock and he was right. I got up out my seat and we headed I hasn't started yet. We sat down and Ted's dad and him came in and the meeting started.

"Ladies and Gentleman good to see you all today, I have a few announcements to make. When the Boston Representatives comes to Missouri, we will be making a few changes around here. First off, we will now be arriving to work at 9 and will get out at 5. Lunch breaks will be at 1 and we will have our usual meetings in between those times. Do you all understand that," he asked us.

"Yes sir," we all chorused.

_**Why in the hell do we have to make these damn changes for these people? They aren't going to be staying that long. It's stupid!**_

**I don't get why we have to come in early! Well, it's not like I come in on time anyway; I just do it for Ted. He looks good in that suit today. It brings out his eyes. Might give him a somethin' when we get home. I always wanted to use those cuffs. I know he is going to punish me for teasing him the other night and wearing those thongs that I bought. Can't wait either! – Cody's Thought's**

_Everyone is not going to like the new schedule, but I hope that they can deal with it until the people leave. I really don't understand why we should be doing all of this! I am stressed out right now! Can't wait to get home and fuck Cody into the mattress. He is going to get it for wearing those thongs last night and teasing me today. – Ted' Thoughts_

He sat down and Ted stood up, he looked at us all and then began talking

"Also, you know about the party for them that we will be having and it will be next month as promised we thought that we could squeeze it in this month, but had to change it. That'll be all," Ted said and then sat down.

"Also, one of the representatives will be here tomorrow, so I want you all to bring you're A game and the rest will try to come afterward. This is really important and I want to expand our company. That'll be all, you all have a great day," he said and then everyone got out and went to get their stuff to go home. I made it back to my office and placed some things in to some files and then placed them in the file cabinet. I locked it with a key that I had on my keychain. And then logged out of my computer, but made sure that I saved everything. I got my briefcase, coat, and walked out of the door and out of the building.

I made it to my car, when I heard someone calling my name. I saw Cody running up to me and turned around to see what he wanted.

"Hey wanna go get something to eat," he asked me.

"Sure, but I can't stay long. I want to go to the gym later," I told him and put my coat and briefcase in the passenger's seat.

"Ok, cool. I might go with you as well. Been feeling a little fat," he said and then looked down at his figure.

"Yea, you might want to since you are breaking chairs and backs," I said jokingly.

"Shut up! That was a one-time only thing thank you," he said blushing.

"Sure… when are you guys going," I asked him.

"We were thinking now, but since we are going to the gym. I guess we can wait afterwards," he said to me.

"Cody, why would we go to the gym first and then go eat? Why not just go now and then burn off everything that we ate," I asked him.

"That's not a bad idea, I knew i hung with you for some reason," he said smiling at me and I just rolled my eyes. He told me to meet them at EVAN's. And I drove in the direction of the restaurant. When I made it there, they were already there and we went inside the restaurant. We were seated and the waitress took our orders. When she came back with our food we sat there and ate.

"So are you going to tell us why you were so late coming back from you break," Cody asked me.

"Nope I am not going to tell," I said to him.

"Randy come on! We are your best friends, you tell us everything," he said to me whining.

"I know that, but I would like to keep this one to myself thanks," I said to them. I wanted to tell them, but I wanted to see how far this was going to go.

"You are no fun! I don't care anyway," he said and then went back to eating.

"Yea, sure. Cody he will tell us when he is ready ok," Ted said to him and he just shook his head. I sighed sometimes Cody can be a little bit dramatic at times. We kept on talking and then when we were ready to go, we paid for the meal and left. I told Ted and Cody that I was going to pick them up since it was no point in taking two cars.

When I made it home, I put everything up and got in the shower. After my shower, I looked in the closet and got my gym bag. I put a towel, some changing clothes, my I-Pod, phone, wallet and keys in the bag. I put on some shorts and a tank-top and headed downstairs to the kitchen and got a bottle of water. I cut all of the lights off and headed to the car.

I drove to Ted and Cody house and blew the horn to let them know that I was outside. They both came outside and we headed towards the gym. We made it to the gym and headed towards the locker room so that we could put our stuff in there. I grabbed my I-Pod and towel and put the rest of my stuff in my locker. I waited on Ted and Cody and we headed inside.

I wanted to do the treadmill and they wanted to lift some weights. I got on the machine and pushed it on marathon. I pushed play on my I-pod and starting running. I haven't been to the gym in years, but I always made sure to keep in shape. I was running for a couple of minutes and then turned the machine off and stepped off of it to take a breath. I grabbed my water bottle and drunk some from it. I went to lift some weights and then got on the bicycle. I then did 2 laps around the track they had inside of the building. When I felt that I was at my limits. I decided to take a little break.

"You must be done for today," a voice asked me. I looked up and see a man that has broad shoulders, tan skin, and some tattoos on his arms.

"Yea, guess I tired myself out," I said laughing and he laughed to.

"So did you come by yourself or did you bring someone," he asked me.

"I brought my friends with me and hope that they are ready to go because I am," I said to him standing up. I show him looking me up and down and a shiver ran down my spine. I had to get away quickly.

"Oh ok, well I would like to take you out sometime," he said to me smiling.

"Sorry, but I am not available at that moment," I told him politely.

"That's ok, but one day I am going to get you take me up on that offer," he said to me and then walked away.

_**Whoever that is, I don't want to meet him again! He gave me a weird feeling.**_

I then walked off to find Ted and Cody and asked them if they were ready to go. They said they were so we all headed back to the locker room to get our bags. I wanted to use the shower here, but decided against it. I just took off my tank-top and kept on my shorts.

"Wow, Orton you have a nice body going on there," Cody said to me winking. I just rolled my eyes and headed out the door and to the parking lot to my car. When we made it, we go in the car, and I started driving.

"Did you have a good work-out Rand," Ted asked me.

"Yea, I did, but met this weird man," I said to them.

"Who was he," Cody asked me curiously.

"I don't know really, but he gave me like this bad vibe," I told them frowning. But it was true something was off about him.

"Well, did he say to you," Ted asked me.

"He wanted to go out with me," I told them.

"And what did you say," Cody asked me.

"I said that I was not available. I mean, sure he was decent looking and all, but i didn't want to talk him let along date him," I told him

"Well, I just hope that we won't be seeing him again," Ted told me.

"Yea, me too," I said to them. I know that I might seem a little paranoid right now, but I just have a bad feeling. Whatever, not gone worry about it anymore.

I dropped Ted and Cody off at their house and said that I will see them in the morning. I then drove to my house and got out the car. I went inside the house and headed upstairs to my room to go and take a shower. After my shower, I got out on a pair of boxers and got into bed. I set my alarm for 8:30 and lie down and feel asleep. Hoping that my day would go smoothly tomorrow.

_**A/N: Ok I watched the John Cena Vs. CM Punk fight and was sad that John is fired(again). But he will comeback s I'm not worried, but my friend was a little upset though. And she said that some dude on Twitter tell John that he wish that he would die. O.O**_

_**R E V I E W**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Well Damn, John being fired didn't last long did it lol… at least he Is back and I know that Randy was mad as hell from being spat in the face! He lost his title, but it's ok though!**_

_**READ!**_

**Chapter 20**

This week went by fast. I had appointments back to back and then one of the Representative's came in and sat down with some people and watched how they worked and he kept a real close eye on me, but I really didn't think about it. Thought that he was just impressed. Even Cody did a better job and came in on time. On Friday, we had a meeting and the man named Vince McMahon. Not only did he own the WWE, but he owned his own Therapist Company. He was an elderly man and told us that he was impressed by our hard work and he even praised me.

He said that when he sat down and watched how I worked, he was really impressed by how I handled some situations and liked the methods that I used. The only thing that I could do was smile because I was never praised like that before. I mean I was praised, but by someone from Boston and who wanted to sell to us was a big deal. After the meeting, we went back to our offices and then it was time to go home. I sighed thinking that I was about to go home to an empty house, but was surprised to see Phil there. He was on the couch drinking a beer and watching TV. I said hey to him and then went upstairs to take and shower.

_**I wasn't expecting him to come back so soon. Well at least work wasn't so stressful.**_

After my shower, I came downstairs in a shirt and some shorts and went into the kitchen to start dinner. I made some Steak with veggies and some rice. When it was done, I asked him to set the table and then when began eating.

"I missed you a lot Rand. I couldn't wait to get home to you," he said smiling taking a sip of his wine. I smiled at him.

"I couldn't believe that you guys got back on a Friday though. It usually was a Thursday. What made him do that," I asked him taking a sip of my wine.

"Well, you already know he came here for the whole therapy thing so he wanted to have enough time to get a good look at you guys, but he is also preparing a party for us in a few months," he said and sat back in his chair.

"Well, that's good then. And what type of party well it be," I asked him.

"Oh, just a party where awards will be given out and stuff and talk about some of the original wrestlers in the game," he said to me.

"Yea, do they know that you are taken," I asked him.

"Nope and it's going to remain that way," he said to me.

"Why is that," I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Because, I don't want them to know that I am gay and with a man, they won't take that well," he told me and drunk the rest of his wine.

"So that' the only reason why you won't tell them," I asked him narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, so can we please drop it," he said snapping.

"No, we cannot! We have been together for 3 years and you can't even tell you so-called co-workers that you are gay and with a man," I said shouting at him and then got up from the table. I grabbed my plates and stuff and washed the dishes. When I was done, I went upstairs and lay down in the bed. I was mad! I can't believe that he won't tell anyone about me. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ranging. I picked it up.

"Hello," I said snapping.

"_Wow, who made you mad gorgeous," John asked me._ I sighed and then blushed and calmed down at who it was.

"Sorry, just was upset earlier. What are you doing," I asked him.

"_Nothing, just watching T.V and listening in case Mason needs me_," he told me.

"Is he feeling any better," I asked him sitting down on the bed.

"_Yea, the fever went down and that's a good thing and I gave him some soup. So he should be good for now," _he said I could picture him smiling when he said that.

"_So how is work going," he asked me._

"It's getting stressful by the day. One of the representatives' came today and gave me some praise," I said smiling.

"_That's good! They deserve to see you in action," he said laughing._

"Hush you! But yea I do work hard and the only thing that my boss does is complain," I said

_**Why am I even telling him all this? Isn't this what I am supposed to be telling Phil?**_

"_Well then he is dumb for not recognizing your talent! And to have someone who is from Boston to praise you says a lot," he said._

"Yea, it is. I was shocked to and then it was by Vince McMahon," I said to him.

"_The one that's with the WWE? Wow I didn't know he had that kind of money," he said in shock._

"Me neither, but apparently he does. How was your week," I asked him.

"_It was good, it felt good to relax and that's all I was doing….. Well besides taking care of Mase of course. Gotta love fatherhood," he said laughing and I laughed with him._

"Yea, you should. It should be exciting," I said to him.

"_How come you never adopted," he asked me curiously._

"Well, I have always wanted to, but my boyfriend didn't want to. He wanted to focus on his career so I just put it on hold," I told him honestly.

"_Well, career or not you should have adopted. I mean, I know you love him and all, but you shouldn't put that on hold. That was important to you and now you had to put it off because he wanted to? That's selfish to me," he said to me I could picture him frowning._

"Yea, I know, but if I have to wait then I will. It's no big deal really. I should have paid more attention to the jobs that we had. I mean, a baby-sitter wasn't the problem. It's just that with him not being here. It's just like me raising a child by myself," I told him sighing.

"_Well, Gorgeous, if that was the case then do it. I know that it might be hard and believe me, I am trying, but trust me, nothing makes me more proud than spending some time with him. I might be tired and stressed out when I come home, but when I see his face, I get all happy again. And you should be able to see that to," he said to me._

"Yea, I know," I said sighing.

"_I'm not saying this to make you mad or upset, but don't you think that you deserve a little happiness," he asked me curiously._

"Yea, I do. What? You think that you can't make me happy," I said teasing him.

"_I can and more Gorgeous, but I feel that you want to do it, but is afraid, but don't worry. Dr. Cena will prescribe you to some fun medicine," he said smiling and laughing. _

"Whatever, I don't want and old man like you to slow me down," I said to him laughing.

"_Hey, this 'old man' still has some tricks and would be glad to show them," he said to me. I can see him smirking._ I heard some noise in the background.

"_Well, sorry to cut this short, but Mason needs me. Hope to see you tomorrow Gorgeous," he said to me._

"Yea, you will see me tomorrow. Do you want me to bring something," I asked him.

"_Nah, I should be able to get everything. Just bring you ok," he said to me._

"OK and I hope that Mason gets better," I said to him smiling.

"_Thanks can't wait til tomorrow. Good Night Gorgeous," he told me._

"Good Night John," I said to him blushing and then we hung up the phone. I had a smile on my face and felt good talking to him. But it went off when I saw Phil and the door.

"Can I come in," he asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders and lay down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Randy, you know that I love you, but if I tell then people well think badly about me," he said to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Save that lie Phil, I know for a fact that everyone that is in the company is Gay, Lesbian or Bi and they have all came out and wasn't judged. So save that lie for someone else," I said to him moving his arm from around me and got out of the bed.

"Look Randy. If I don't want to tell then I don't want to! What's the difference if I tell or not! I am not going to lose my rep, just to please you," he said to me angrily.

My eyes widen and I was angry as hell.

"Well, then you what? Kiss my ass! You give a damn about what people are going to say to you? Well damn you Phil! You will be going through it alone then," I shouted at him angrily. I grabbed my phone and went into the guest room and slammed the door. I plopped down on the bed and cried.

_**I can't believe he would say that! He is such an asshole! Maybe he is embarrassed by me. But then why did he tell everyone when we were in high school? What's so different about this time? Does he seriously care about what others think about him?**_

I was about to dose off, when my phone vibrated. I looked and saw that I had a new text message. I opened my phone and saw that it was from John.

_Hey Gorgeous Just wanted to say Gud Night and can't wait for the do over. It made me smile wen u answered the phone. It was good talking to you. Just wanted to say that. NIGHT and Sweet dreams :)_

I smiled at the text message and wiped my tears. Reading this message made me feel good for some reason. I texted him back and then put the phone under my pillow and fell asleep dreaming of tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I woke up the next morning and feeling great, I wasn't going to let what Phil said get to me like it did last night. Today, I was going to relax and then have my date with John. I blushed, I don't feel right about being happy with going over to another man's house for a date, but it doesn't matter. I looked at the clock and it was 8:30. I got out the bed and headed to the bathroom to release. After that, I got back in bed. I knew that I should probably get up, but all the work that I have done over the week is really coming down on me. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

When I woke up again, it was 1:00. I sat up in bed and stretched and rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of it. Then I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. When I was done, I sighed because when I stormed out the room last night, I forgot to grab my shorts. So I headed into our bedroom and saw Phil was still asleep. I quickly threw on the shorts and then tip-toed out the room because I didn't want to talk to him right now.

I made it downstairs and went to the kitchen to fix me a sandwich. When I was through, I headed into the living room and turned on the TV. Nothing was really on at this time, so I just watched Criminal Minds: NY. During the show, I heard some movements upstairs and it sounded like he headed into the guestroom to see if I was in there. He then came down the steps. He went past me and into the kitchen to fix him something and then came in the living room and watched TV with me. Usually he would complain about the stuff that I watched, but he knew better when I was angry. So we watched and ate in silence. After, I was done; I started cleaning the house because I knew that he wasn't going to do it at all.

I went in the closet and got everything that I needed. Couple of hours later, the house was spotless and shining. I put on some shorts to go out and do the lawn, but Phil beat me to it and then even volunteered to cook. I would say that I was shocked, but then again I'm not. When your boyfriend or girlfriend is mad at you, you will try anything to stay on their good side. Even if that's means helping a little bit. I got bored and decided to pass the time by running around the block. I put on some shorts and a tank and headed outside. I made sure to have my phone, keys and I-Pod with me. I placed the headphones in my ear and started running.

_**I'm still nervous about this date. There is no telling how it's going to turn out, but the thing is: am I cheating or what? *Shakes head mentally* I can't be because I am not sleeping with him and it's just two friends that are having dinner…. Alone… in his house…..alone…..eating and drinking….alone….. The more that I think about it, it seems like something more. I do know that I am starting to feel attracted to him, but don't want to overdo it just yet.**_

I stopped running, took my headphones out of my ear and picked up my phone. I looked at it and it was Shawn.

"Hello," I asked breathing hard.

"_What are you doing that has you breathing hard," he asked me curiously._

"Nothing just running around the block and then heading back to the house," I told him taking a big gulp of water. That hit the spot.

"_Oh thought Phil might have given you some good loving," he said jokingly._

"Don't bring up his name right now," I said frowning.

"_What did he do this time," he asked me curiously._

"He basically told me that he wasn't going to tell anyone that he was gay and with a man because he wanted to keep his rep," I told him.

"_That bastard! He should tell rep or not! I mean I'm sure that everyone including his fans will! I know that Hunt had a hard time, but he got through it," he told me._

"He did? When did he tell them," I asked him curiously. I mean I know how they got together, but I never really knew the full story.

"_I will save that for another day. So what do you have planned for today," he asked me_

"Well, I do have something planned, but it isn't until tonight," I asked him.

"_Well, just wanted to have lunch with you and the others later. You can chose to invite Phil or not," he said._

"Sure it might be good to hang out with you guys again," I said to him. Might need the distraction.

"_Awesome, it will be at four ok," he said to me._

"Yea, we'll be there," I said to him. And then we hung up from each other. I ran back to the house and took a quick shower. After, I put on some black jean and a red and sliver shirt. I went downstairs and found Phil on the couch watching TV.

_**He must have showered after he was done with the lawn.**_

I went into the kitchen and got me bottled water and then heading into the living room and sat on the lounge chair.

"Did you have a good run," he asked me.

"Yes, I did thank you," I said to him before drinking some more water.

He just nodded his head and looked at the screen. He looks like he doesn't know how to start a conversation up.

"What do you want to eat today," he asked me looking at me.

"You don't have to cook Shawn invited us for lunch at his house," I said to him not meeting his eyes.

"What time," he asked me curiously.

"At 4," I told him.

"Oh," he said and then looked back at the screen. Things get like this sometimes. I mean, whenever I get mad at him, he never knows how what to say to me and then he talks with caution because he knows that whatever he says can set me off.

"About last night-"he started.

"Look, just forget about it alright? You just don't want to tell and I can understand that, but don't think for one minute that I have to like it. But you will tell or if you don't, I will be gone," I told him angrily.

"That's going too far," he shouted.

"It doesn't matter, deal with it," I said to him and then headed upstairs to the guest room. I plopped down on the bed and buried my face in the pillow.

_**He should just be happy that I forgave him! I mean, I can't just stay with someone who is afraid to tell the people that he works with about us. *sighs* can't wait to spend some time with the others and then John. I got to stop getting all girly when I talk about him.**_

All the thinking was making me tired so decided to take a nap. When I woke up, I felt some nudging me gently. I opened my eyes and saw Phil there. I looked at him and then grabbed my phone from under the pillow and looked at the time and it was already four.

"I will be waiting on you downstairs when you are ready," he said to me and then walked out the room.

I would have nodded my head, but there was no need as he left the room so quickly. I got up from the bed and headed downstairs. I told him that I was ready and we headed to their house. The car was silent and the only thing that could be heard is our breathing. When we finally made to their house, we walked in and saw Shawn in the kitchen cooking.

I went up to him quietly and was about to grabbed him.

"Don't you even think about Orton," he said to me and I was shocked. Phil laughed, but I just glared at him. Shawn turned around from the Mac and Cheese and went in to the cabinet to get the bowl and then in the fridge to get some more cheese. He placed them on the counter and then grabbed a knife out the drawer.

"How did you know that it was me," I asked him. Sitting down.

"Randy, Randy… I have been around Hunt long enough to know a sneak attack," he said as he got the Macaroni noodles and placed them in the bowl and then put the cheese that was for the Macaroni on top and then started stirring it.

"But I didn't make a single sound," I said to him frowning.

"Doesn't matter, I have a 'mother's' intuition as you might say. I have eyes in the back of my head mister," he said pointing the spoon at me. "Now, look in the Fridge, and get me the butter and the chicken breasts out. The others are outside Phil." He said and put the other cheese on the Mac. Phil nodded his head and headed outside with the others. I handed him the breasts and butter and sat down.

"You still mad at him," he asked me as he placed some butter in the Mac and then stirred it up. He spreaded some of the other cheese on top and then placed in it in the oven. He then came back to the counter and placed the meat on the cutter board and cut the meat up.

"Yea a little," I told him sighing.

"Well, Randy that happens sometimes, but I think that he could have given a better answer than that. Besides, if he is not willing to tell people that you are in a relationship, then there is no telling what else he might not want to tell," he said to me and then went back to the stove and turned on the skillet and waited until it got hot.

"Yea, I know, but we have been together for so long and so many have came out in the wrestling business and no one has been hassled by it. So why is he being so stubborn about it," I asked him curiously.

"I can't tell you that Randy, but I do know that he needs to tell or someone is going to get some photos of you two. And you know how the media likes to spin things and make bigger lies out of nothing," he said putting some herbs and spices on the meat and then placed them in the skillet. He placed a cover on top of the skillet and came near me.

"Yea, I know. But he is worried about his rep and everything," I said sighing.

"I know baby, I know, but try to not let it get to you so much. If and when he tells then be happy, but if not, leave him high and dry," he said laughing and I laughed to.

"Trust me, I gave him that speech already," I said smiling and then he got up to check on the food.

"So are things good between you-know- who," he asked me as he stirred the meat and then checked on the Mac and Cheese.

"Who," I asked.

"You know, J-O-H-N," he asked me.

"OH! Yea we are good," I said smiling.

"You know, I might not be looking, but I say that you have a smile on your face Randal," he said laughing.

"Well, that's because I am," I said to him blushing. "What are you making anyway?"

"Well, Hunt wanted my Mac and Cheese with Chicken breasts and Garlic bread so I made it," he said to me.

"Yummy, hope it tastes good," I said to him smiling.

"Are you talking about my cooking Randal," he asked me jokingly.

"No sir, I love your cooking…. Always," I said to him.

"Ha Ha, good answer," he said and finishing the meal.

Hours later, the food was done and everyone came inside and sat at the table. We blessed the food and started eating. We talked about what we had planned for today and everyone really didn't know what they wanted to do. Ted and Cody decided to go to a dinner and a movie and Shawn and Hunter wanted to just spend some quality time together. It's not every day that they get to do that, so to have the weekend off was good. Phil said that he and the guys were going out for and drink and I decided to say that I am going to stay home.

After we were done, we talked some more and then when 7 hit, everyone thanked Shawn for the meal and left the house. Ted and Cody invited me to come with them, but I declined. The last time that I was with them… well let's just say that it wasn't good ok? Me and Phil were driving back home. We walked through the door. He went upstairs to change and I went in to the kitchen to get a drink. He came back downstairs and changed and was ready to go. He came into the kitchen.

"Do you mind me going out with some friends," he asked me leaning on the wall.

"No, go have some fun," I told him and drunk the rest of my drink.

"You sure? I mean, you could come if you want to. I don't mind," he said. His mouth was saying that he wanted me to go, but the way that he was looking and when he chews on his bottom lip means that he is lying. So clearly, he is saying, 'I don't want you to go because I want to have some fun.'

"No, thanks you go. I might just go somewhere if I get bored," I told him.

"Ok, well I might be late, so don't wait up," he said as he walked to the door and closed it.

"Don't worry I stopped doing that a long time ago," I said sighing and then looked at the time. It was 7:30. I went upstairs, picked something to wear and hopped in the shower. Shaved a little bit and brushed my teeth. I put my clothes on and it was now 8:00. I went downstairs, grabbed my keys, wallet and phone and headed out the door. I got into my car and drove. I then remembered that I never asked him where did he live. I called him on the phone and asked for the address and he gave it to me and I was going in the direction to his place.

_**Hope this date goes well.**_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I was still sitting in the car like an idiot trying to figure out what I was going to do, but I just sighed and got out the car. I straighten my clothes just in case I had some wrinkles in my shirt or pants. I then inhaled and exhaled and walked up to his door and knocked. This is it, not turning back now. I heard a voice inside yell something and then the door opened and I can truly say that he was looking sexy at the moment. He had on a white button up shirt with the top 3 unbuttoned and it clung tight to his body. And then some blue jeans that hugged his thighs and probably his ass to.

"Like what you see," he asked me smiling.

"Maybe, Maybe not," I told him. What I wanted say was HELL YES! But I will save that for another day. He laughed and then moved out the way so that I could come in. he closed the door and then took off my jacket and hung it up for me. I then looked around the house and it was beautiful. It had black leather couches and chair. It had a brown oak table in the middle with some flowers and pictures on it. A big screen TV with a lot of movies on the shelves. He had some plain white walls and pictures on them. Some of paintings and some of him and Mason and his family and of Adam and Chris. It was really a great house.

"Just have a seat and I will be right with you," he said to me and went in the kitchen.

"Sure ok," I said to him and sat down on the couch. It was really comfortable. I am really nervous about this, but yet I don't want to leave here. I mean if I left now that would be rude and then we would be back where we started again. I saw a photo album on the table. I picked it up and on the front it was a picture of him and a picture of Mason. He is a cute kid. He had light blond color hair, with sky blue eyes and some pretty dimples. Makes him look like John's. I opened the book and saw some pictures of Mason when he was little, his first steps and birthday. I continued looking at it and I flipped the page. I saw a picture that was folded inside of the plastic cover. I was about to take it out when John came back.

"I see you found the photo album," he said to me as he sat down next to me with two beers in his hand. He gave one to me and he opened his.

"Yea, there are some cute pictures in here," I said to him smiling.

"Yea, I love taking pictures and so does Mace. I think he has been around my mom to long," he said laughing.

"Well, mom's love seeing pictures of the grandchild so it's natural," I said to him. He nodded he head and smiled.

"So how was your day," he asked me.

"Well, it was good, last night still has me kind of upset," I told him.

"Why? What happened if you don't mind me asking," he asked me curiously.

"You don't want to hear it, it's stupid away," I said looking down.

"Hey, I like listen to people and who knows? I might be able to understand you. And I want to be the judge if it's stupid or not," he said to me smiling. I just blushed. I was about to say something when I heard a DING sound.

"Well, the food is done. I will meet you in the dining room with the food," he said as he went into the kitchen. I got up and headed towards the dining room and sat down. I saw that it has a good view of the kitchen, but from sitting here the only thing that you could see what they see and counter. I looked in the kitchen and saw him moving around.

_**Should I tell him about what happened between Me and Phil? Yea, I should he had to tell me some things that I didn't even have to tell him so it's only fair I guess.**_

He came in the room and put a salad and some bread on the table and then brought out the food that we were supposed to be eating. He put my plate down and then his plate. He then went back in and got a bucket that was filled with ice and had a wine bottle inside it. He opened it with a cork screw and pours some in my glass. I said thank you and he did the same to his as well. He sat down in his seat and we both put our napkins in our laps. And he let me bless the food. When we said Amen, we started eating. I ate some of it and it was delicious! It was some stuff ravioli with some cheese inside and some shrimp and a special sauce.

"This is delicious. What type of sauce is this," I asked him getting a piece of bread.

"It's a special recipe," he said winking at me and ate some more.

"Boo! You could at least tell," I said to him frowning.

"Nah, then I would have to kill ya," he said laughing and I couldn't help, but laugh to. We were talking about everything and then we were done eating. I helped him clear the table because it was the right thing to do and even helped him wash them. When we were done, we went back into the living room and took the wine with us. We sat down on the couch and he poured me another glass.

"So are you ready to tell me now," he asked me taking a sip of his wine and then placed it down on the table. I thought he forgot about it, but clearly he didn't. I just sighed.

"Well, last night I asked Phil why was he home early and he told me that his boss gave them some time off and that he was getting ready to plan a party for them next month. I then asked him was he going to tell them that he was gay, but he said that he wasn't because of his rep," I said sighing drinking my wine down fast and then told him to pour me another one.

"Wow, why would he care about his rep? He should be worried about you and not what other people think," he said to me drinking the rest of his wine and pouring himself some more.

"And what would you do," I asked him curiously.

"What do you think? I would tell them. A lot of people know that half of the men and women that wrestle are either gay, lesbian, straight or Bi and nobody cares about as long as they do their best," he told me.

_**He would want to let people know about us? Wow, I can't believe it.**_

"Thanks, I guess I needed to hear that," I said to him blushing.

"Hey, no problem. You are too cute to lose anyway and your temper makes you even hotter," he said smiling and got up.

"Where are you going," I asked him blushing.

"Oh, just getting up to put a movie in the TV. Any suggestions," he asked me as he stood in front of the TV and then bent over to look at some of the movies.

_**Nice ass! He has a bubble butt! I wonder if it's soft or maybe its firm. He did say that he works out so it's probably both! Hmmm… I would love to grab that one day**_

"…..This one," he said bringing me out of my musings

"I'm sorry," I asked him again and I was speaking to his ass. I had to chuckle at that.

"I said would you like to watch this one," he asked me as he turned around to face me and showed me the movie. It was Bad Teacher with Cameron Diaz. I have no idea why he has that movie, but I just nod my head and he bends over again to put it in the player and grabbed the remote. He then turns on the TV and comes sits next to me. He pushes a button and then the lights dim a little. The movie started playing and we starting watching it.

We were laughing at the movie because of what she was doing and then I looked at him out the corner of my eye and wondered if I should do it. Well, here goes. I moved a little closer to him on the side that he was on the couch and leaned my head on his shoulder. He smelt really good. My eyes widen and I was about to move away, but he place and arm around my shoulder so I just stayed there. He makes a really good pillow. I closed my eyes and smiled.

_**This feels really good being like this**_

"Randy"

What was that? Who is calling my name?

"Randy wake up Gorgeous"

Who is that? May as well get up now.

I opened my eyes to see two sets of eyes looking at me two sets of blue eyes.

"He's awake now daddy," the little boy said.

"That's good then," he said.

I then sat up and stretched. And looked around for a moment to see where I was and I was on the couch.

"What time is it," I asked John curiously.

"It's midnight," he said to me smiling and sat down on the couch with the little boy on his lap.

"How long have I been out," I asked him.

"Well during the movie and when Mace came home so about 2 hours," he said to me.

"Daddy, who is this," the little boy asked.

"This is daddy's friend Randy," he said to the little boy smiling. He must be Mason. He looked at me and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Randy. My name is Mason," he said to me showing his dimples. He was so cute.

"Same to you," I said to him smiling back. I then got up from the couch and was stretching some more. I then widen my eyes.

"Did you say it was midnight," I said in shock. They just shook their heads and I was scratching mine.

"I told Daddy to wake you up, but he said no," Mason told me.

"Well, why didn't Daddy wake me up," I said looking at John.

"You were looking peaceful so I didn't bother you and by the time I was about to wake you up, Adam dropped Mace off. So I bathe him and let you sleep. Sorry," he said to me. I just nodded my head in understanding. I sighed and looked at them both. They were adorable. I blushed at that. Mason pulled me down and I sat back down on the couch. He sat on my lap and looked up at me.

"You have nice eyes Randy," he said to me smiling.

"Thank you, you too," I said and he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. I looked over at John and he smiled at me. Mason wanted to play some games so we ended up entertaining him until he fell asleep. John took him upstairs to put him in the bed and then came back down stairs. I stood up when he was making his way towards me.

"Guess you have to leave huh," he asked me.

"Yea, I have to," I said to him and went to go and get my coat. He followed me until we made it to the door. I opened the door and stood outside and he was leaning on the door.

"I had fun tonight John and It was nice to meet your son to, he is cute like his dad," I said and then blushed at what I said.

"Oh, so I am cute now," he said mockingly.

"You might be in some….. Ok fine you are, but that's all you are getting from me," I said blushing.

"Well, then that's all I need," he said smiling at me and I smiled back.

"I guess I will see you later then," I said to him.

"Yea, and just call when you want to hang out or just talk," he said to me and I nodded my head.

_**I just might take it in to consideration**_

"Let me walk you to your car," he said and closed the door and we walked to my car. I pulled out my keys and pressed the button to make my doors unlocked and then opened the door. Then out of nowhere I kissed him on the cheek and then blushed.

"See you next time," I said and got in my car. He just nodded his head and smiled. I backed up off the drive way and headed home. Not regretting what I did. When I made it home, I saw that Phil's car was there. My eyes widen trying to think of an excuse. I quickly called Cody and told him that if Phil calls you to make sure that they said I was with them. He said that he would and I thanked him and hung up. I then got out the car and opened the front door to the house.

I turned on the light so I could see what I was doing and then I saw Phil sitting in a chair drinking a beer.

"Where were you," he asked me coolly.

"I was with Ted and Cody. They called and asked me did I want to hang out with them. So I did because I was bored," I said and headed upstairs. I heard footsteps behind me and knew that he was following me. I headed into the bathroom and stripped down to my boxers and place the dirty clothes in the basket and headed out. I sat down on the bed and turned on the TV.

"You sure that you are not lying to me," he said looking at me frowning.

"Why would I lie about something like that," I asked him.

"Don't know, just wanted to make sure," he said and then stripped down as well and sat down on the bed with me.

"Look I have never cheated on you before and I am not going to start now," I said to him lying down.

"Just have to make sure sometimes," he said to me leaning on the headboard.

"You are the one to talk you don't even tell your co-workers that you are gay, but yet you are worried if I am cheating or not," I said to him angrily.

"Damn right I am and I am going to call Ted and Cody to see if you are lying," he said and then picked up his cellphone. I was expecting this, I knew that he was going to call them and if he was going to use my phone I deleted the call and some of John's call and texts to. You never know who will go in your phone.

"Hello? Cody? This is Phil…. Was Randy with you guys tonight? He was? Thanks…. Sorry to bother you…. Good Night"

I fucking love Cody and Ted! I will not give him a bad time at work anymore.

"So, now what do you have to say," I said to him.

"You were right and I'm sorry," he said to me. I just nodded my head. And then I turned the lamp off and closed my eyes.

_**I can't believe that I lied to him! But I did have a good time with John though and it was good to finally meet Mason! He is a cute kid!**_

I went to sleep with a smile on my face thinking about the night I had with John.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The weekend was long gone and now it was Monday and I hated that I had to go to work today. I stretched and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done, I dressed, made me some coffee and headed to the office. Few minutes later, I made it to my job and before I stepped off the elevator good, Cody grabbed my arm and pulled me into my office with Ted following behind him. They shut the door and made me sit down on the couch that my patients would sit on and they stood around me. And crossed their arms over their chests and glared at me.

"Now Randal, care to tell us why we had to lie for you on Saturday," Cody asked me.

"Um…" I started.

"Don't lie to us Randy we want to know," Ted said and then I sighed might as well tell them.

"I had a date," I said to them looking them in the eye. They had a look of confusion on their faces.

"Ok, you went out, what was the big deal," Cody asked me frowning.

"It was with a friend," I said to them blushing. I knew that they were going to ask me who it was I went on the date with.

"OK, you went out with a fri….. Wait you didn't go with us last night and I know you didn't go with Shawn and Hunt, so who was it," Cody asked his eyes narrowing. I gulped.

"It was John," I said blushing harder and they both gasped and looked at each other.

"Y-you went on another date with John," Ted asked me with his eyes wide.

I couldn't say anything else, but I just nodded my head. They just looked at me and stared.

"What," I said to them. I sighed and then got up from the couch and went to my desk to see what I had to do today.

"You went out with him! And you didn't tell us," Ted asked me.

"I wanted to, but I had to do this on my own," I said to them.

"But why did you have us to lie for you then," Cody said to me.

I sat down at my desk and looked at them. "Because I didn't want Phil to know, I came home late and he was there and I knew that if I told him that I was going to be at another man's house eating and drinking and meeting his kid, he would go crazy," I said to them and sighed.

"Ok, we understand that, but did you have fun with John," Cody asked me. I smiled at that and nodded my head and they both gave me some smiles.

"Good as long as you enjoyed yourself, you met his kid to," Ted asked me.

"Yep I did and he is cute as a button," I said to them smiling.

"You know that you are going to have to tell Shawn and Hunt right," Ted said raising an eyebrow. I sighed; I knew I was going to have to eventually.

"I know," I said to them and then my cellphone ranged, I looked at the phone and it was Phil. I answered it.

"Hello," I said

"_Why didn't you tell me that you left this morning," he asked me angrily._

"You were sleep and you know that you don't get up that early," I countered

"_It doesn't matter! I wanted to see you off," he yelled at me._

"Look, I am sorry ok? I will do it next time," I said to him frowning, wondering why he was getting mad at me for. He never was at home and now that he has a couple of day off, he wants to act crazy.

"_Whatever Randy, don't do it again," he said and then hung up._

I flipped my phone closed and put it on my desk and sighed again.

_**He drives me crazy sometimes! He never wanted to say bye to me before!**_

I sighed again and let it go; I was not going to let him stress me out today.

"Is everything alright," Cody asked me curiously. I completely forgot that they were still in the room.

"It's Phil being Phil and I am going to leave it at that," I said to them. My phone ranged again and I frowned thinking that it was Phil again; I didn't look so I just answered.

"Are you calling to say something else," I said angrily.

"_Um… your ass is beautiful. How about that," the person said to me._

I looked at the phone and saw that it was John/

"Sorry about that, Phil called me before you and I thought it was him again," I said blushing.

"_Wanna talk about it," he asked me._

"Not right now, maybe later," I asked him.

"_Ok sure, so do you want to have coffee with me," he asked me._

"Sure, that will be alright," I said to him and smiled.

"_Great, see you then and don't stress anymore alright," he said to me in a stern voice._

"Yes, I will try not to," I said to him and laughed. We said good bye and hung up from each other. I smiled and I couldn't wait for it.

"Something tells me that it wasn't Phil. Ted what do you think," Cody said looking at him with a smile on his face.

"I do agree my dear Cody, who could it be," Ted asked with the same smile on his face. They both looked at me and I blushed.

"So Randy care to tell us," Cody asked me.

"It was John and I am just meeting him for coffee," I said to them.

"Ah! You are meeting him again and over coffee no less. Tempting," He said smirking.

"Don't you guys have work to do," I asked them glaring. They just sighed and looked at me.

"Yes, but messing with you is much better," he said to me and Ted nodded his head.

"Fine, we will leave it alone, but you must tell us these things before we lie for you," Ted said standing up and Cody did as well.

"Yea, we need to be involved and you might need Shawn and Hunt at one point to, but they will never know unless you tell them," Cody said to me smiling. They were right; I shouldn't keep this away from them. We tell each other everything and keeping this from them would be bad.

"Fine, I will tell you guys what's going on. If that's all, I have worked to do," I said to them. They walked to the door and headed out, but Ted told me that we are not having a meeting today and that was good.

I sighed, Phil was acting weird and I really wanted to know what his problem was. I shook my head and was not going to worry about it now. I looked over the files and who I was seeing today and got started.

When one came around, it was time for a break and I needed it. My two appointments took a lot out of me and then I was writing down my notes to. When I was done writing the last sentence, I placed it into the appropriate file, and placed in my desk with the rest of the files and grabbed my coat to got meet John. I left the office and got on the elevator. I saw Cody give me and wink and thumbs up and I just flipped him the bird before the doors closed.

When I got out, I headed to my car and drove to the coffee shop. When I went in, I saw him sitting down and headed towards him. I made it to the table and he smiled and I smiled back and then sat down.

"Hey Gorgeous, how is your day going so far," he asked me smiling.

"It was a little bad this morning, and it's going good so far," I said to him and then the waiter brought our coffee to the table. I picked mine up and took a sip and sighed.

"What happened," he asked me and leaned back into his chair.

"Well, Phil called and was mad at me for not waking him up so that he could see me off this morning and Cody and Ted were asking me questions," I said frowning remembering the conversation that we had.

"Well, has Phil done that before, wake up and see you off," he asked me.

"No he hasn't most of the time he isn't at home," I said to me.

"I see, why would he want to start now," he asked me and I just shrugged my shoulders, not really having an answer for it.

"What did Ted and Cody want," he asked me. I gulped the coffee down and ended up choking and he had came and patted me on the back. I calmed down and little and thanked him. I didn't want to talk about that, but might as well.

"I had them to lie for me on Saturday," I said to him. I looked at him and he frowned a little.

"Why is that," he asked me.

"Because when I came home, I saw that Phil was back and I didn't want him to know that I was with you, not to say that I ashamed or anything, but it would've felt weird. So I called them and told them that if Phil calls them to say that I was with them," I said to him and looked at him and he nodded his head.

"I understand that, but you could've told him that you were with a colleague," he asked me.

"Yea, but he knows that I only talk to Ted and Cody," I said to him sighing.

"I had a great time with you on Saturday," he said to me. I looked at him and saw that he was smiling.

"Yea, I did to. It was great, you might be a great person to date after all," I said to him jokingly and he laughed.

"Hey, I am going to make you eat those words Orton! Trust me you will fall for the old' Cena charm," he said winking and I raised an eyebrow at that.

"What the hell is Cena Charm," I asked him.

"You will find out one day, but right now it will be a mystery," he said to me.

We talked some more and then we order some sandwiches. I looked down at my watch and realized that I had to get back to work. We stood up from the table and he paid the tab, even though I told him I was going to pay for and then we went our separate ways.

When I made it back to the office, I headed towards my office and closed the door. I sighed and went to my desk, I saw a note on my computer and it was telling me that we were having a meeting today. I sighed mentally.

_**Thanks Ted, thought that we weren't having a damn meeting.**_

I looked through my files and saw that I didn't have any more appointments for today and I was glad. I looked at the files that was on my computer and saw that everything was organized and complete. The people that saw today, I wrote down the notes that I had took and looked over it to see if I made any mistakes. When I saw that everything was good, I saved it. I then got the files that were on my desk and placed them in the file cabinet. I sat down at my desk and sighed, I didn't have anything else to do and no more appointment. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out. I had a text message and it was from John.

**To: Randy**

**From: John **

**Hey Gorgeous, wat are you doing?**

_R: Nothing just sitting here bored with nothing 2 do. U?_

**J: Same just got through checking on a patient and now in my office throwing pencils at the ceiling.**

_R: Isn't that high school? Lol_

**J: Lol it might be, but I am bored so sue me :)**

_R: Lol, what made you text me?_

**J: Cuz I was bored and thought that u could help me.**

_R: Really? That's all? :(_

**J: and 2 c how u were doin as well :)**

_R: Good thank you can't complain, just wish I could do something_

**J: like wat?**

_R: I don't know really, but I wish I could leave right now :'(_

**J: Y can't u?**

_R: Cuz we have a meeting today_

**J: Do you know wat it is about?**

_R: Probably the same old thing_

**J: Bet you if I was there you would be having fun ;)**

_R: Maybe so, but then what are you going 2 do wen I get fired?_

**J: I would beg them to get your job back and tell them that it was my fault lol**

_R: Lmao, like dey would fall 4 that :)_

**J: Hey, I hve a smile that can kill millions and a pout to make a man cry :)**

_R: Yea, right like that's going to work_

**J: Yea, it will trust me**

_R: Whatever_

**J: Either that or we could have a 3some with your boss and make it worth his wild ;)**

I was about to text him back, but Ted came to my door.

"The meeting is about to start Ran," he said and then walked out. I texted John back and told that I was going to talk to him later and he said ok and then I headed to the meeting room. I sat next Cody.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, before I begin this meeting I would like to introduce the Vice President of the Boston office. Mr. Batista," he said. I looked up and my eyes widen in shock as to who it was. I saw him look around the room and then his eyes came on me and he smiled.

"It's nice to meet everyone, can't wait to see how you all work," he said, but still looked at me.

At that point, I knew that it was going to be trouble. But how much trouble exactly?

_**A/N: Sorry to leave it right there, but was getting sleepy lol :) Also, I was given this idea for a new story and I have some idea of how I want to write it, but since I have 3 other stories already, I was wondering if someone would like to Co-write with me? :) Just PM to let me know. If not, then I will try to see what I can do**_

_**R E V I E W**_


	25. Chapter 24

**SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE! BEEN BUSY WITH COLLEGE AND MY COMPUTER WAS ACTING UP! IF YOU SEE SOME ERRORS, I APOLOGIZE, I HAVE TO GET ANOTHER WORD INSTALLED ON MY COMPUTER.**

**Chapter 24**

I was in shock! I couldn't belive that this was the same man that I had ran into while I was in the gym. Now I am going to be working with him!. This can't be good!

"Its very nice to meet all of you. My name is Dave Batista, I have been working with Mr. McMahon for a long time as his right hand man at the company and it is going to be great to see how you all fuction around here in Missouri," he said to everyone and smiled. When he looked at me, he some sort of glint in his eyes. I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder and i looked over at Cody.

"Is something wrong Rand," he whispered to me.

"Remember that man that i told you about at the gym," I whispered back and saw that he nodded his head.

"Yea, what about him," he asked me curiously.

"Well, that's him right there," I said to him and out the corner of my eye I saw his eyes widen.

"Vince should be here soon. I also have had the pleasure to meet one of you all the other day," he said to everyone.

_**Oh shit! don't tell them it was me!**_

"Really, who is it," Mr. Dibiase asked him.

"Well, i never got his name, but I hope so eventually," he said and looked at me.

"I'm sure whomever it is, is a good worker here. I assure you, I hire nothing but the best," Mr. Dibiase said and Bastista just nodded his head at the man and was looking at me still. He is seriously giving me the creeps.

Mr. Dibiase told us that he was going to be here for a few weeks that led up to the party and that everyone will be doing a fine job. That's just like him to suck up. I guess I will do my best to not mess this up for him. I know how much he wanted to expand and this was his only way of doing it.

After the meeting was over, we went back to our offices and headed home. I seriously did not want to deal with Phil right now, since he was acting stupid. I just sighed and parked my car in the driveway and got out. I decided to leave my briefcase in the car under the seats so i didn't have to worry about it in the morning.

I opened the door and walked in, I saw Phil on the couch watching TV. I closed the door, hung up my coat, and headed upstairs. I undid my tie and took everything out of my pockets. I opene my phone to see if I had any new messages or calls and saw that I didn't, and deleted all the meesages and calls that I recieved from John. I undressed, got a towel and went in the bathroom to take me a nice shower. When I was done, I put on some sweats and then headed downstairs.

When I made it to the kitchen, I looked in the freezer and took out a pepperoni pizza and popped it in the oven. When it was in there, I looked the fridge and got me a beer and went in the living room.

I sat in my usual chair and watched this motorcycle show that he was watching.

"So you wanna tell me why," He asked me.

"Why what," I asked him frowning.

"Why you didn't wake me up this morning," He said glaring at me.

"Look, where are you going with this," I asked annoyed at this point because I seriously wanted to know what his problem was. When he didn't say anything, I got up from my chair and headed into the kitchen to check and I felt his presence behind me, but ignored it. I looked in the stove at the pizza and saw that the cheese was starting to melt. So i closed in back up.

I turned around and saw Phil just staring there loooking at me with his arms folded.

"What? Are you going to tell me or are you just going to stand there," I asked him leaning on the island.

"I wanted to see you off this morning, I wanted to give you a kiss and tell you to have a good day," he said to me. I was confused by that, but didn't let show on my face. What the hell is wrong with him? He has never wanted to do that before/

"That's nice of you and all, but it wasn't really necessary. Plus, you have never done that," I said to him.

"I know, but it couldn't hurt to try, now could it," he asked me.

"No it couldn't, but you and me both know that you are not a morning person and you never really here. So I am used to waking up by myself," I said to him. It was true, at first, I didn't like it, but over the years I got used to it. So now, he not being here is routine for me now.

"Yea, well you could've. Anyways, me and the guys are going to a bar tonight. So don't wait up," he said and then walked out the door. I sighed at that.

10 minutes later, my pizza was done so I was now in the living room watching TV. I was into the show trying to find out who killed the man, when my phone ranged. I wiped my hands off with my napkin and picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Gorgeous, was your day good today," John asked me._

"Yea it was, but I got a BIG surprise though," I said to him and took another bite of the pizza.

_"What happend?" _

"Why are you so interrested to hear about my day and what's goes on in my life," I snapped at him. "Why don't you tell me about your day?" I asked him.

"_How you do know that I wasn't going to get to that? I thought that it was polite to ask the other person about their day first, and then you tell them about yours."_

He had a point, but I wanted to hear about his day though. I sighed.

"I know, but I want to hear about your day," I said to him.

"_Its cool, Um... Let's see, I had to take a bullet out of a man today that was close to his heart. And then Mrs. Valentine came in to do her annual check up and LOVES to flirt with me everytime she comes here... Its funny really. Then I had to pick Mace up from school, feed him, took him a bath and he is now watching some TV."_

I laughed at him when he said that the woman was flirting with him. Its nice to know that both sexes want him. I really that he even has time to spend with his son. I know that with a job like his, it takes most of your time and energy. So its good that he does that.

I laughed and said, "Seems like you had a good day today."

_He chuckled and said, "Yea, you can say that. So what happened to you today?"_

I told him what happened today between Phil and then going to work and meeting that man from the gym.

_"Wow, that's kind of freaky. I never knew that you can meet some dude a the gym and then they turn out being someone that you has to watch you work."_

"Yea, I know imagine how I felt at the time," I said to him shaking my head.

_"And you said that your boyfriend is never there right? So why is he trying something new all of sudden?"_

"Yea, I found it weird to, but didn't let it get to me really," I said sighing, I really didn't want to talk about him anymore.

"_Yea, that's a good thing. Hey, are you busy this weekend?"_

"No, I am not why," I asked him curiously.

_"Well, I am taking Mason to the park to have some fun and have a picnic as well and wanted to know if you wanted to come."_

"Who all will be there," I asked.

_"Um... Me, Mace, Adam, Chris, you, and whomever you want to invite."_

"Cool, I'll see if Ted, Cody, Shawn and Hunter want to come. Do you mind," I asked him. I felt wrong for just inviting some people over.

_He laughed and said, " No, Its fine really."_

"OK, just making sure," I said to him. "Why didn't you just ask me this on Friday," I asked.

_"There is this thing called 'being forgetful' and If I would've waited, it would've been brought up again or it would've been brought up at all," he said laughing._

I laughed to and said, "Seems like someone is getting old. How old are you anyway?"

"_Don't you know that you are not supposed to ask a man his age?"_

"That's a rule for a woman, not a man. Unless there is something extra that you have down there," I said chuckling.

_He laughed and said, "Hey, I am 100% man down there thank you very much and would be happy to show it."_

"Hmm... is that so," I asked him teasingly.

_"Yes sir, just give the time and place and I will show you how a real man does it," he said._

I blushed at that and even got a little hard to. I shook my head and thought of something else.

"Anyways, your age," I said getting back on the subject.

_"I am old enough," he said laughing._

"Fine then don't tell me, I just won't talk anymore," I said leaning back on the couch.

_"Aw, don't be like that," he said teasingly._

I didn't say anything, I just looked at the TV and drunk some of my beer.

_"Randy," he said trying to get me to answer._

_"Gorgeoussssss," he said _

I chuckled a little, but made sure that he didn't hear it.

...

He didn't talk for a while and I thought that he hung up. I looked at the screen and it showed that he was still on the phone. I waited at little longer to see if he was going to say something, but he didn't.

"John," I said, but didn't get an answer from him. I tried again, and got the same thing. I was about to try again, but I heard a voice.

_"Hello?"_

"Who is this," I asked frowning.

_"This is Mason silly! Daddy said that he, um... What's that word daddy? Oh yeah he a-polo-gizes for making you mad," he said to me_. I smiled a little at how he pronounaced the word. He is so cute.

"Mason, could you give daddy back the phone please," I asked him.

"Sure, sure, here you go dad. He wants to talk to you," he said. "I think you are in trouble," He whispered to him and I chuckled at that.

_He handed John back the phone and he said,"Hello?"_

"What was that," I asked him jokingly.

_"Well you wouldn't talk to me, so I figured you would talk to Mace for a bit," he said laughing._

"That's a low blow you know," I said chuckling.

_"Hey, I try," he said laughing. "Well I have to go have to get up early because of the new schedule and I have to get Mace ready for when he class goes to the zoo tomorrow."_

"OK, wait you guys have new scheldules, why," I asked him curiously.

_"I don't know really, all I know is that the director wants us to come in early to talk more about it. I don't think that everyone is going to like it though," he said sighing._

"Yea, we don't like our new scheldules either. So you are not the only one," I said.

_"Heh, yea. Now its probably going to be cutting off my time with Mace," he said sighing again._

I know how he feels, I would feel bad to if I didn't get a chance to spend time with my child.

"Hey, you will make it work, I know you will," I said smiling.

_"I know I will, hope to see you on Saturday though. I would appreciate if you would be there," _he said to me and I could feel him smiling a little.

"Sure I will come," I said smiling to him. It might be a good idea to have some fun.

_"OK, I will talk to you when I can," he said. "Oh and Mace says night night." He said laughing._

I laughed and said, "Tell I said night night as well and Good night to you too."

_"Good Night Gorgeous and sweet dreams," _he said and then I hung up the phone.

Talking to them made me feel better, I guess that's the Cena Charm that he was talking about. I laughed at that and sighed. I love talking to John and he makes me feel better. And his son does as well.

I was about to get up to put my stuff in the trash, when I my phone beeped. I looked at it and saw that I had a text. It was from John.

**I am 33 years old, Just to let you know ;)**

I laughed at that and saw that he was only 3 years older than me, but he doesn't look like he is and looks good for his age. I texted him back and then put my stuff in the garbage and turned off everything downstairs. I headed upstairs to my room and laid down and thought about what happened today.

I still can't believe that that man is going to be a my job. I know that he is probably going to start someting and I can't afford that to happen right now. The last thing that I need is some more drama. Phil is enough.

I just shook my head, turned on my alarm and turn of the lamp to get me some sleep.

I heard something drop downstairs and then sat up quickly. I looked at the time and saw that it was 9.

I heard the noise again and tip-toed to open the door and then look to see who it was. I couldn't see anything, but for extra caution I went back into the room and got the bat Hunt gave me last year.

I had downstairs and heard it coming from the kitchen. I tip-toed because whatever it was I didn't want to scare it away. I turned the light on in the kitchen and looked around. I didn't see anything. I looked to see if the window over the sink was opened and it was closed.

I just sighed. _**Maybe I was hearing things.**_ I thought and then was about to head upstairs, when I heard the noise again. I looked to see where it was coming from and it was coming from up under the sink. I had the bat in one hand and I held out my other. I inched closer to the sink and was about to open the cabinet when whatever was hit the cabinet and I jumped back.

My heart started racing and I opened the cabinet and saw a raccon come out and ran into the living room.

"SHIT," I shouted and saw where it went. I hopped on the table and the house phone and called Phil. I heard the dial tone and then my call was frowarded. I sighed and then jumped again when I heard the damn thing making some more noise. I then called Shawn.

"Hello?" He sounded like he was sleeping.

"Hey, its me Randy. C-could you come over please?" I looked down and saw the thing come in the kitchen and yelped and dropped the phone. I saw it run back into the living room.

"Randy! Randy are you ok?"

"RANDY!"

I picked the phone back up, but had the bat in my hand.

"Y-yea, I-I a-am here."

"You alright? Look, we'll be over in a minute ok?"

"O-ok," I said and then hung up the phone. I put it on the hook and then climbed down from the table. I tip-toed out of the kitchen and looked around to see if I saw him anywhere. I saw him banging his head on the window and stopped to look at me and snarled. I ran back into the kitchen and got back up on the the table and had the bat in my hand.

I heard a knock at that door and then my name called out. I was about to say something, when I looked down and saw the raccoon looking at me. I screamed and then heard the door being kicked open. The thing was still there.

"RANDY, Where are you," Shawn called out.

"In the kitchen," I yelled back.

"Are you ok," Cody asked.

"Are you hurt," Hunt asked.

"No, I am fine! Just help me get out the kitchen," I yelled.

They were about to come in, but they saw the raccon on the floor and then moved back a little.

"I think we need the exterminator," Hunt said looking at them.

"No shit, like we didn't know that," Shawn said sarcastically.

"Shut it, alright and just call them," Hunt said.

Shawn pulled out his phone and called them.

"How are we going to get him out with cujo over there is starring at him like that," Cody said refering to the raccon.

"Not helping Codes," Ted said shaking his head.

"The exterminator is coming in a few minutes," Shawn said as he got off the phone. "How are we going to get him out the kitchen?" he asked curiously.

"How about throwing something at him," I shouted at them. Wanting to get off the damn table.

"I am going to call someone," Cody said taking out his phone.

"Who," Ted and Shawn said.

"You will see, don't worry," he said, winked and walked away from them.

"Where's Cody going," I asked them.

"Making a call or something,"Ted said shrugging his shoulders. I frowned, but shook it off.

"Ok, so what's the plan about getting me out of here," I asked them.

"We don't know yet sweetie," Shawn said to me.

I sighed and shook my head. _**What am I going to do?**_

_**THE EXTERMINATORS**_

**"Hello?"**

_**"Hey boys, I got a job for ya." the woman said.**_

**"Sure mama, where's it at?"**

**The woman gave them the address and the other man wrote it down.**

**"Ok, mama we are heading that way right now. What problem is it?"**

_**Its a 'coon honey, got the poor man trapped in his kitchen on the table. Poor dear."**_

**"Did they say what it was doin'," the other man asked**

_**"They say that its just sitting in a corner watching the poor man and he is just sitting on the table."**_

**"Ok, Ma we will go check it out," the man and hung up the phone.**

**"We have never had a raccoon that would stay in one spot have we," the other man asked him.**

**"Never, but you know that each day we have to expect the possibe and impossible. I hope that we can get him out first. Don't want him to be hurt or get bit by it," the man said.**

**The other man just nodded and they headed to their destination.**

**20 MINUTES LATER**

I heard some more cars pulled up and hoped that it was the exterminator dude. Cody went and opened the door for him.

"I hear you have a little 'coon problem," the man said.

"Yea, he is in the kitchen and my friend can't get out," I heard him say.

"We will take care off that, come on bro," the man said and they walked back outside. What the hell?

"What's going on here," another voice said.

"Come see for yourself," Cody said and I heard footsteps coming to the entrance to the kitchen.

I saw Adam, Chris and John standing there, they saw the raccon in the corner looking at me and then saw me on the table, cross-legged with a bat in my across my lap.

"Hey, you know you look like an action figure for K-Mart or something," Cody said smiling. Everyone laughed and I laughed to.

"Shut up," I said and throw a salt shaker at him. "Where is the exterminator?" I asked him.

"He said that he and his brother are going to get some stuff," John said to me.

I looked at him and I felt like an idiot in his eyes right now. I sighed mentally.

We heard some footsteps and the man and his brother came into view. Now, I know that exterminators dress weird, but this is ridiclous. They both had on leather pants and spikes on their wrists, crazy hairstyles and even black eye shadow.

"Hey man, how ya doin'? My name is Billy and this is my brother Ricky. We were called about your problem," Billy said to me.

"Ok, the problem is in the corner," John said to him frowning.

Both Ricky and Billy looked in the corner and saw that the raccon was sitting there.

"Well, this is something new," Ricky said to Billy.

"I know, we have to get him out the kitchen first and then deal with the 'coon," he said. Ricky shook his head and then they headed outside.

"Where are they going," I asked them frowning.

"I don't know, but I am going to see," Shawn said and him, Hunt and the others left out. John stayed.

He looked at me and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yea, but I think my ass is numb," I said sighing and shaking my head.

He laughed and said, "They should have you down soon hopefully."

"I hope so," I said to him smiling a little.

"I am going to see what's going on," he said about to go.

"WAIT," I shouted and he stopped.

"Yea," he asked me.

"Stay, please," I said to him.

"Ok, gorgeous I will," he said smiling and I smiled too.

_**This is kind of a weird situation, but hey we are making the best of it.**_

**OUTSIDE WITH THE OTHERS**

They were at the back of Billy's truck looking at all of the stuff that he was taking out of it.

"What's all of this," Shawn asked him.

"This right here are the cages that we are going to use," Billy said showing it to them.

"And this is the bait that we are going to use," Ricky said showing it to them.

"That is a wild 'coon in there and is carrying lots of dieases with it. One bite could hurt your friend. Hopefully we can distract it long enough for him to get out," Billy said.

Everyone nodded their heads and said, "What do we have to do?"

**BACK TO RANDY'S POV**

I was still sitting here on the table and John was talking to me.

"I am sorry that they woke you up for this," I said to him nervously.

"Its ok really, I just got worried about you when your friend called," he said to me looking down and then looked at me.

"Wait, my friend called you? Which one," I asked him frowning.

"Cody," he said frowning. "Is there something wrong," he asked me.

"Yea, there is," I said not looking at him.

"What is it," he asked me.

"Don't worry about it," I said snapping at him. I wasn't mad at him I was mad at Cody for doing this! "Just go because I have been embarrassed enough."

"No, I won't go anywhere," he said to me.

I looked at him and frowned, "And why not? I bet you are getting a kick out of this to."

He frowned at that, "No, I am not. I was worried about you."

"Oh really, you were worried about me? Yea, right sure you were," I said to him rolling my eyes.

"Yea, I was worried. He told me that you were trapped by a damn raccoon and I know that those things are dangerous and poisionous and you could've gotten hurt or something," he said to me.

I looked at him and said, "Are you done?"

"No, I am not! Don't think you know how I am feeling when don't know a damn thing about me. You know what? And then one moment it feels like I am getting somewhere with you, you want to go back to being mean. Now I am done and I am going to go because I know when I am not wanted," He said and then left.

Why did I do that? He came here when Phil didn't. I want him to come back, but he probably was gone by now. I sighed again.

The raccon made a noise and I just looked at him. "What are you looking at?"

**OUTSIDE WITH THE OTHERS ( JOHN'S POV)**

I walked outside and thought about the conversation that I just had with Randy. Why did he have to say all that? What did I do? I passed all them and walked to my car.

"John, where are you going," Cody said running up to me.

"Why did you call me," I said to him, ignoring his question.

"What," he said frowning.

"Why did you call me," I repeated.

Everyone else came up to my car and was listening in.

"What's going on," Shawn asked him.

"Answer the question," I said to Cody.

"The reason that I called was because I figured that Randy could use a friend. That's all it wasn't nothing else behind it," Cody said to me.

I shook my head, " Are you sure?"

"Yea, I would never do anything else," he said to me.

"Well, he doesn't want me here, so I am going," I said to him and was about to open my car door, when I heard screaming in the house.

"RANDY," We all shouted and headed back in the house.

_**Please don't let him be hurt!**_

**REVIEW! :)**


	26. Chapter 25

_**A/N: I am going to try and update when I have the time or when I am not doing my homework or anything :)**_

_**READ ON!**_

**Chapter 25**

**RANDY**

After John had left out of the kitchen, I had felt bad about how I had reacted to the whole thing. I know that I was mad at Cody for doing that and I should've took it out on him. I sighed, now we are going to be right back were we started.

Then again, he was right. Sometimes I am nice to him and call him to talk and stuff, but when something goes bad, I end up reacting badly and that causes us to argue. I wish that I could call him and tell him to come back, but the phone is to damn far.

I heard a noise and looked at the raccon. "You know, you could just leave out the house and maybe I could go and talk to him to make it right."

The thing moved its head to the side and then moved to the kitchen entryway and crawled out. I frowned at that. _** What the hell is it doing? **_I was about to call out to the others when the thing ran back in and jumped in the air and came straight for me.

I jumped out of it way, fell down, and hurt my arm and the side of my head.. I screamed and looked around to see if he was around, but he went out of the back door. I sighed at least he was gone.

I closed my eyes and took a breather.

**JOHN**

When we heard the scream, I ran back inside the house with everyone else behind me. I made it to the kitchen and saw that Randy was on the floor with his eyes closed.

I started to go inside the kitchen, but paused to look around and see if the raccoon was still in there. When I saw that it wasn't I headed for Randy and picked him up to lean him against me. His head was on my shoulder.

"Randy, wake up," I said to him.

I saw his face frown up and then he looked at me.

"I thought you left," he said to me and then winced.

"What happened," I asked him.

"I thought the thing was gone and was about to call you guys, but then it came back and charged at me. I moved out the way, but ended up hurting my arm and my head in the process," he said to me.

"Where did it go," I asked.

"Out the back door," he said and was about to close his eyes.

"No, babe you have to stay awake ok," I said to him gently.

He looked at me and frowned, "Did you call me babe?"

I nodded my head and said, " I sure did, got a problem?"

He shook his head no and then winced. I picked him up gently and carried him and was about to his bedroom. I looked at the others and told them that he was ok and that the racoon is outside somewhere. Billy and Ricky went to set up the bait and traps. I nodded my head and took him upstairs.

"I will bring up the First Aid ok," Shawn said to me.

I nodded my head and we headed upstairs.

**RANDY**

I can't believe that he is carrying me upstairs and to my bedroom no less! No one has been in here but my friends and Phil. I sighed it doesn't even matter at this point.

We made it to my room and he laid my down gently. And examined my head.

"You just have a little bruise, but other than that you are fine," he said to me smilng.

"But I have a big headache though," I said to him.

"Where do you keep your meds," he asked me.

"In the bathroom," I told him.

He headed into the bathroom to get me some pills and some water. He came back and sat me up to put the pills in my mouth. I blushed, but opened my mouth and then he tip the cup so I can drink the water. When he was done, he postioned the pillows so that I was sitting up so that he could check my arm.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to look over your arm for you," he asked me.

I nodded my head and then he looked over it.

"Tell me if this hurts," he said and then put some pressure on it. I screamed and he moved his hand back quickly.

"I thought I told you to help him, not hurt him," a voice said. We both looked and saw that it was Shawn and the others were coming in the room behind him.

"H-he wasn't, he was just checking to see if it was serious or not," I said. "Well, it is?" I asked looking at him.

He smiled and said, "Its just a little bruised and you should be fine. Put a ice pack on it and you are good to go."

I nodded my head and looked at the others.

Shawn was the first to say something. "Don't scare me like that no more."

"Yea, we thought something really happened to you," Ted said.

I blushed and then moved to bury my face in John's shoulder. He smlied and placed a hand on my head. I snuggled deeper in to taking in his scent.

"I'm sorry that I scared to, but the thing was coming at me," I said to them.

"We understand that, but you gave us a heart attack," Hunter said and everyone agreed.

"Ok, well since everything is alright up here, I am going to check and see what our exterminators are doing," Shawn said and Hunt left out.

"Yea, we should be getting going. Are you going to stay here by yourself," Cody asked me. I looked at him and thought about that.

I really hadn't thought about that, should I go over their house or something for the night?

"Yea, you shouldn't be here by yourself Randy," Adam said to me.

"He can stay at my place for the night, " John offered.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose on you," I said to him.

"Its not a problem and you can stay in the guestroom," he said to me smiling.

"Ok, then if you are sure," I said to him again making sure that it was ok.

He just nodded his head and Adam, Chris, Cody and Ted had left out the room. I told him where to find my suitcase and told him to put my suit for tomorrow and my basic necessities in there. When he was done, I grabbed my coat, wallet, keys and phone, and headed downstairs with him.

We saw Shawn and Hunt talking to the exterminators. They told us that they set up some traps and bait for the raccoon and should catch it before the next day. I thanked them and then they left.

Shawn looked at me and John and then saw the suitcase in his hand.

"Where are you going," he asked me raising a brow.

"I am going to spend the night a John's house," I said to him.

He and Hunt looked at each other and Hunt said, "Are you sure that's a good Idea?"

"Yea it is, I mean Phil is God knows where and I can't defend myself because of my arm. So I am going to be fine ok," I told them. Sometimes they can get in full parent mode when they want to.

"Ok, well we will see you around then," Shawn said. He looked at John and said, "No funny business mister."

"I want to anything to him, Scout's honor," he said and raised a hand on his heart and smiled.

Shawn chuckled and he and Hunt left.

"I will drive my car and follow you ok," I said to him and locked the door to the house and headed to my car.

He put the suitcase in my car and said, "OK, try to keep up." And then got in his car and drove off. I started mine and followed him.

We made it to his house and he got my stuff out and opened the door for me. He turned on the light and showed me where the guest room was.

He opened the door and I saw a king size bed, with golden brown dressers and a night stand and a bathroom. The room had some paintings and a mirror to bring it out. It was beautiful.

I sat down on the bed and asked, "Who decorated this room?"

"I did, I wanted it to be a little different you know. And wanted to add my own style to it," he said smiling.

"I love it, its beautiful," I said to him smiling.

"Thanks, there's the bathroom right there so you don't have to go so far and there should be some medicine in the cabinet in case you need it for you arm. I have to go and get Mace from the neighbors, so be right back," He said and then left out the room.

I looked around the room and sighed; This has been one crazy night that's for sure. I think that no one is going to want to go to work in the morning. Who would have ever thought that a raccoon would be in my house AND on today of all days. I sighed again and got undressed for my shower. I headed into the bathroom and saw that it was bargondy From the shower curtians, the toilet cover, carpets, and little what nots.

I turned the shower on a waited for it to get hot. I looked in the little clost that it had in there and got out a towel and laid it on the towel rack. I went back in the room to get out my sweats and boxers and brought them in the bathroom with me.

When the water was just right, I got in. It felt so good and relaxing expecially with the day and night that I just had. I sighed and leaned my head down so that it was under the spray and thougth about everything.

_**I can't believe that Phil didn't answer his phone when I had needed him. And then forwarded my call. What could he have been doing? Then the whole arguement with John. Maybe I should apologize for it. I mean, I should've snapped at him because he was only trying to help me out. And I do feel bad for changing my moods when I am around him, but I am afraid to let him in for some reason.**_

I got my towel and soap and started washing my body.

_**If I let him in like I do, Would I start to have feelings for him? And If I do, how would I act on them? I have been with Phil for so long that I don't even know if I can have feelings for someone else.**_

I stood under the head to wash the soap off of me and then got some shampoo and put it in my head.

_**Maybe I am taking this a little to far and I need to focus and not lose my cool with him. What am I going to do? **_

I washed my body one more time and got out. I turned off the water and grabbed my towel. I stepped out and dried myself off. I put on my boxers and sweats. I placed the towel in the hamper and headed back into the room.

I hung my suit up in the closet and took out everything that I was going to need so I would have to be struggling in the morning. I picked the suitcase up and hurt my arm a little. I winced and placed it next to the light stand.

I plugged my phone up and then went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and put the medicine on my arm and wrap it up.

I turned the light off in the bathroom and got in the bed. I sighed and turned on the TV. A cop show was on so I left it on that.

_**John is a really nice guy and is fun to be around. But why do I feel like I am doing something wrong here? Like I am going to regret it or something? I shook my head mentally. Knowing John and finding more about it isn't regretful. I have fun talking to him and when we had dinner together, it felt nice. He's great to talk too.**_

I sighed, I guess I can say that he is great to be around. I blushed thinking about worried he was about me when he thought that I was hurt. I then smlied because I thought that he had left and wasn't going to talk to me again. He even called me babe and I kind of liked it. I blushed. Snap out it Orton you are in a relationship already.

I pulled the covers over me and watched the TV. I heard and knock at the door and told him to come in. He opened the door all the way.

"Just wanted to tell you that I am back and heading to bed. Did you find everything alright," he asked me.

"Yes I did thank you," I said smiling a little.

"Ok, well I am off to bed. If you need me, I am right now the hall," he said and was about to walk out.

"Wait," I said to him.

He turned around and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I just wanted to apologizes for you know, snapping on you and everything. I shouldn't have done that. I should've been thanking you for been there and not being mad with you. I guess I was mad at Cody," I said to him. I looked and him and he scrached his head.

"Hey, its ok really. Don't worry about ok? I really care about you and don't want you to be hurt or anything. I guess that's what friend's are for right," He said to me smilng.

"Yea, friends," I said soberly.

"Yea, well Good Night Gorgeous," he said and left out the room.

I sighed and turned to turn off the lamp and then laid on my side.

_**I told him that I want to be friends, but yet I felt bad or empty for some reason. What could that mean?**_

I set my alarm and then went to sleep.

*NORMAL POV*

Little did he know that John was feeling the same way.

**A/N: Forgot to metion that I didn't own any of the characters from the other chapters lol. Just wanted to put that in there. :)**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**THE NEXT DAY ( BACK TO RANDY'S POV )**

I woke up the next morning and stretched; I looked around the room and forgot that I wasn't at my house, I was at John's house. Isat up and placed both feet on the floor and sat there for a minute thinking about everything. I moved my arm and it was just hurt just a little, but it was ok.

I picked up my phone and looked to see if Phil called me last night and he didn't. I just sighed and got up to get ready for work. When I was done, I went downstairs and saw John and Mason in the kitchen. Mason was eating some cereal and John was drinking some coffee.

I walked in and said, "Good Morning."

They both looked up and said, "Morning."

John got up and made me some breakfast; I told him that it was alright, but he insisted. I just said thank you and waited on the food to get done. When he was done, he brought my plate to me and it was an omlet with sauage and cheese in the inside, with a side of OJ. I thanked him and then dug in. He went out the kitchen to go get his coat.

"What happened to your arm," Mason asked me.

"I hurt it yesterday," I told him and took a sip of my juice.

"I hope your arm gets better," he said smiling at me showing his dimples. I smiled back. _**A medium-sized John is what he is.**_

"Thank you I hope it does as well," I said to him smiling.

John came back in the kitchen dressed and made him another cup of coffee.

"Come on buddy, we don't want to be late," he said to him. Mason nodded his head and headed upstairs to go and get his backpack.

"Is your arm better," he asked me.

I nodded my head and said, "It hurts just a little, but it should be fine later on today."

"Good, I hope so," he said smiling. "What me to make you some coffee," he asked me.

I nodded my head and he made me a cup. Mason came downstairs and it was time for him to go. I stood up as well because I know that I had to get to work on time.

We grabbed everything and then headed out the door. Mason and John told me goodbye and I did the same and headed off to work.

When I made to work, I saw that everyone was very busy. _**Wow, I guess that they are really trying to get this other office.**_ I made it to my office and saw that someone was in there. They had their back turned and was looking at my degree and other stuff.

"Can I help you," I asked them as I placed my briefcase on my desk.

They turned around and it was the man from the other day, Mr. Bastista. He looked at me and smiled.

"Wanted to see where you office was," he said to me.

"Well, now you know," I said to him and sat down in my chair. He moved from behind my desk and then sat in the chair that was in front of me.

"Now, now Mr. Orton, you don't have to be rude," he said to me.

"What I am suppose to be then? I come in _my_ office and find you snopping around. I don't take to kindly to that," I told him frowning. _**Who in the hell does he think he is?**_

He looks at me and then smiles; " I am deeply sorry for what I have done Mr. Orton. I just wanted to find out more about you."

"If you wanted to know, you could've done the smart thing and _asked _me and not peeking around in my office," I snapped at him and glared.

He sighed and then stood up and headed to where I was. He turned my chair until i was in facing him. He leaned in so that his face was in front of mine. "Mr. Orton, I find you interesting and wanted to know if you would have dinner with me. Nothing serious, just as friends."

I looked at him and was about to tell him no, when someone knocked on my door. I told them to come in and in walked Cody and Ted. I looked and them and they looked at how Mr. Batista was. He decieded to stand up and dust off his suit and looked at them and gave them a smile.

"Mr. Orton, I have all of the files and the list of the patients that you are supposed to see today," Cody said to me. I just nodded my head and looked at Bastista.

"As you can see i am very busy and i will have to decline on that offer again sir," I said to him. He looked down at me and smiled, "No problem, there is always next time."

"Mr. Bastista, if you are done here i would like to talk to Mr. Orton is private," Ted said to the man. They looked at eachother and then Bastista nodded his head and then walked out the door, but not before giving me a smile. I shivered at that and knew that this was the beginning.

After he left out, Cody and Ted sat down in front of my desk and looked at me.

"Are you ok Ran," Cody asked me worringly.

"Yea, just got a bad vibe from him," I said to them, leaning back in my chair.

Ted nodded his head and asked, "What was he doing in here anyway?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, " I don't know; When I came in here, he was looking around in my office. I told him that I didn't like it and he told me that he wanted to find out more about me. Even asked me out. I was going to tell him 'no', but didn't get the chance because you guys came in. Glad you guys did though, didn't want to be in here with him that long."

"Yea, I know; saw the look on your face to. Just let me know if he gives you any problems," Ted said and Cody nodded right along with him.

Ted stood up and then said, "Well, let me go I have to keep the man entertained, but can we meet up for lunch?"

"Sure, have nothing better to do," I said to him and then he left out the office.

It was just me and Cody and he looked like he had something on his mind.

"Codes, is there something wrong," I asked him. He looked at me and just sighed and said one word, "Ted".

"What happened, did you have an arguement or something," I asked him frowning.

"No, we didn't have an argument more like a disagreement," he said to me.

"Well, first things first, do I have any patients today," I asked him. He told me that I only have Davey today. I nodded my head and told him to continue.

" Well, ok i will tell you," he said and started tellling the story.

_***FLASHBACK, TED AND CODY***_

_**Ted and Cody had just finished eating dinner; They washed the dishes together laughing and smiling. When they were done, they went upstairs for a little night cap because Cody wanted to 'help Ted with his stress'.**_

_**When they were done, they laid in the bed together with smiles on their faces. Cody had his head on Ted's chest and his fingers were going up and done his chest. **_

_**He smiled and said, "Teddy, you are getting better and better each time we have sex." **_

_**Ted laughed and said, "I have to, have to keep you satisfied." And then kissed him on the forehead and rubbed his hand up and down his arm.**_

_**Cody chuckled, "Yea, I know you do or else I might have to swap you with someone else."**_

_**Ted looked at him and then tickled him on his sides. He knew that Cody was ticklish.**_

_**"T-ted s-stop i-it," Cody said between laughs.**_

_**"Nope, are you still thinking about swapping me with someone else," he said and kept on tickling his sides.**_

_**"N-NO! I-i w-w-won't," Cody shouted at him and then Ted stopped. Cody then got on top of him, with both of his legs on his sides.**_

_**"I would never trade you for anybody babe. I love you so much," he said and then kissed him.**_

_**"Good, cause no one will deal with your attitude and the fact that you love to shop," Ted said laughing. Cody got off of him and went back to having his head back on his chest and arm around him.**_

_**"I am not that bad and my shopping habits aren't bad either! As long as i keep both of our asses looking clean and sharp, you shouldn't have a problem with it," Cody said to him.**_

_**"Yea, I can admit that you do," Ted said and lifted his face so that he could kiss him again. They battled for dominance and Ted won in the end. They stopped to breathe, but kissed one last time and then sighed.**_

_**It was quiet for a moment, when a thought hit Cody. **_

_**He raised up on an arm and looked at Ted. "Hey, have you ever thought about marriage?" he asked him.**_

_**Ted frowned at little wondering where did that come from. "Yea, I have thought about it why?" he asked him curiously.**_

_**"I was wondering that if and when you tell you father about us, when will we walk down the aisle together," he asked him smiling.**_

_**"Codes, you know that we can't think about that right now. Plus, i have to focus on work and not getting married," Ted said to him. **_

_**Cody frowned at that and said, "Oh so work is more important then our relationship."**_

_**Ted shook his head 'no' and said, " No, it not like that! I am just saying that worrying about that would make things harder. I mean, i have to be focused. I can't think about a marriage or even a wedding right now."**_

_**"Ted, we have been together for God knows how long! And you can't even tell you own FATHER about us. Now you are telling me that MARRIAGE IS NOT EVEN ON YOUR AGENDA!" he shouted at him sitting up fully.**_

_**Ted sat up to and said, " I am not saying that! I know that I haven't told my father yet and you know that I will! But that is not the topic of this conversation right now. You are talking about marriage us being committed to each other forever! Yes, I have thought about it, but I want to do it right, not rush nothing because we 'needed' to." He then grabbed Cody's hands in his and said, " I want us to wait until we are both ready baby, please understand that. You know that I love you and always will, but I want to do this marriage thing when we have the time to think about it more and are ready to deal with that, ok?"**_

_**Cody nodded his head and then hugged Ted. Maybe he would wait until they are both ready for it. But the thing is: For how long though?**_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"So yea, that's what happened," he said finishing the story.

"Cody, I love you, but I have to agree with Ted. I mean, thinking about it is a good thing, but you really don't want to rush it. I know that you love each other and everything, but marriage is a serious matter and _needs_ to be thought through," I said to him. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Yea, I guess you are right."

"Cody, I am not saying give up on the idea, but let things happen when it should. We all know that talking about marriage to our boyfriends, will make them freeze up and rethink everything. Don't think that Ted doesn't care about you because he does. Just wait and everything will be alright," I said to him smiling and he smiled back to.

"Thanks Ran, you are a good friend and I love you," he said and then stood up with his arms out wide. I chuckled, but stood up and went over to hug him.

"I love you too Codes and will be there for you no matter what," I said and hugged him tighter. We let each other go and then smiled. I know that it was going to be ok between them. Cody just has to wait it out and see how it goes. But you can't help but wonder how long though.

Cody sighed and then looked at his watch; he told me that Davey should come in at 10:45. I nodded my head and he headed out of my office. I sighed and sat back down in my chair and thought about everything. Last night with John and how I am starting to feel towards him. He is a really good guy and I am shocked that no one had seen it. Then I go and mess up everything for him, I totally be nice to him one minute and then get mad at him the next. But then he helped me out with the whole raccon situation and even let me stay at his house and I was thinkful for that. Then there was Phil, who had yet to call me. I sighed and put my feet up on my desk.

_**Where could he be anyway? I thought that he would at least call and say that he was going to stay over at a friend's house or something. The only ones that I know are Nash and Swagger. Don't know anyone else and I sure don't know their numbers.**_

I logged in to my computer and check my e-mail and my schedule for today. Didn't have alot of people to see today just Davey and that's it. I got up and walked to the file cabinet to get his file out.

I also took out my note pad and was ready for the day and I hoped that I wasn't going to run into Bastista again. I just sighed and waited for Davey to come into my office.

An hour later, Davey still hadn't showed up yet for his appointment and I asked Cody what was the time that he was supposed to come in and he said that he was supposed to already be here. I sighed and got up from my chair to go get me a little snack. I ended up buying me some chips and got me some water out of the machines. I headed back into the office and sat down in my chair and opened my chips.

I sat there and thought that Phil had yet to call; I picked up my office phone and called the house to see if he was at home. I heard the dial tone and the end and after and few minutes it just went to voicemail. I then tried his cell and got the same thing.

I sighed and then hung up the phone and gave up trying to find Phil and wondering if he was ok or not.

My office phone had ranged and i picked it up; I thought that it was Phil, but it was the exterminators calling to tell me that they got the raccon and that it was safe to go back home. I was thrilled about that because i could go and sleep in my own bed and take a nice hot shower. I told them thanks and then hung up the phone.

I looked at the time and it was already 11:30; I called Davey to see if he was going to rescheldule, but all I got was the answering machine which was weird because he always answered when I called him. I hung up the phone and started to get worried. Now, I know that I am not Davey's keeper, but sometimes you can get worried about them. Especially a sweet kid like him.

I looked over some stuff on the computer and realized that there was not alot that I had to do today. So I just looked over some old notes and made mental notes of what I was going to do the next time that I see my patients. I like to be prepared so everything would go smoothly.

30 minutes later and it was time for our break; Cody came in and asked if I wanted to go with him and Ted. I told them yes and we headed to this little diner not to far from our practice. We sat down and ordered some drinks and some food. Then we talked about everything and I told them that the exterminators said that they caught the Raccon and that I could go back home.

"Well thats a good thing isn't it," Cody asked me.

I took a sip of my drink and nodded my head. "Yea, it is that way I don't feel like a bruden to John."

"Did it seem like he didn't like you being there," Ted asked frowing and leaning back in his chair.

"Then again Randy you only stayed for a day. Its not like you were going to stay a week or something," Cody said.

I sighed, " Yea, I know it was only one day, and no he didn't look like I was a bother to him, but it felt like it you know?"

"Well, if he didn't like it and didn't say anything about it, then he doesn't have a problem with it," Ted said and Cody nodded agreeing with him.

I just shook my head and sighed thinking about it and realized that they were right. When I woke up this morning, he seem ok and happy. Even Mason did. Maybe I was overeactting like I always do. I got me another refill on my drink and we continued talking.

"Hey guys, how it going," a voice said behind us. We turned and looked and saw that it was John and Adam. We smiled and they got some chairs from another table. John sat near me and Adam was on the other side.

"So, what brings you guys here," Cody asked Adam.

"Oh, Me and John never really have time to sit down and talk so we figured that we would meet with each other today," Adam said to us. He and John had ordered some cokes and John got him and ham sandwich with extra pickles and extra slices of ham and fries and Adam got a salad with everything.

I looked at John shocked at what he ordered, I knew that you could order alot, but I didn't know ANYONE that wanted extra slices of ham.

"Where are you going to put all that food," I asked him raising a brow.

"I was a Football player in high school and as you know we had a full appetite," He said smiling, "So, what I am going to eat is NOTHING compared to what I used to eat."

"Really and what do you do after you eat all that," Cody asked him, still shocked that he could eat that much.

"Well, I exercise like right afterwards, but since I am working at the hospital and have to walk around alot, that helps to," he said smiling at Cody showing his dimples.

_**When he shows his dimples, its like he has this cute boyish side that only i can see. He really is a amazing person.**_

My eyes widen and I looked down and started blushing; Hope no one saw that.

"Are you ok Randy," Adam asked me.

_**Damn**_ I looked at him and said, "I am fine thanks, might just be a little hot that's all." I smiled at him and he frowned a little, but nodded his head. We talked some more and Adam's and John's food came and then we started talking some more.

John looked at me and asked, " Did you ask them were they coming?"

I frowned, because I was confused as to what he was talking about and then it hit me. The little get-together that he was going to have. I completely forgot about it, but its a good thing that he remembered.

"No, but I could asked them now," I said looked at him and he nodded his head and took a sip of his drink.

"Ask us what," Cody said.

"Yea, ask us what Rand," Ted said frowning.

I sighed, " John is having a little get-together Saturday and told me to ask you guys if you wanted to come along."

"Sure, we would love to John! We love get-togethers. Are you going to ask Shawn and Hunt to," Cody asked me smiling.

"Yea, I am when I get home later," I said to him.

"You are going home today," John asked wiping his hands on his napkin.

I nodded my head, " Yea, the exterminators called and said that they caught the raccon and that I could come home if I wanted."

"Ok, cool. Its a good thing that its gone now," he said to me.

"Yea, it is. Now I don't have to worry about it anymore. AND I hope that I don't see anymore in the furture." I said sighing. _**One was enough and hopefully I won't see anymore for the time being.**_

"Yea same here. I would die if I saw something like that it my house," Adam said to me.

"Thats because we all know what a big baby Chris is when it comes to things like that," John said chuckling.

"HEY! That was one time dude," Adam said blushing.

"What happend," I asked curiously.

"Well, before they moved into the house that they are in now, they lived in a little apartment and there was a rat in their house. Adam thought that since Chris was his big bad protector that he was going to kill the thing, but instead he was screaming like a little girl," He said laughing and we all joined in.

"Wow, never knew Chris would be scared of something like that," Cody said giggling.

"Yea, in Mississippi we saw those all the time," Ted said smiling.

"Well, it not a big deal anymore. We got the damn thing killed. End of story," Adam said.

" I bet rat was laughing at Chris when he screamed," John said smirking.

"HEY! Get off my husband. He might can't protect me from that, but he can protect me from other things," Adam said folding his arms and glaring at him.

John laughed and held his hands up, "OK, ok he can protect you from other things, but not rodents. We get it."

Adam, along with the rest of us laughed; We then looked at the time and saw that it was time to head back to the office. We said our goodbyes and headed back. When we got back, I looked and saw that I didn't have anymore patients today. I told Cody that I would have to see about Davey comng in at another time.

I looked over some notes and some files of my other patients. I remembered the first time that I had started. It was hard and fustrating because some of the people had some OUTRAGIOUS problems, but that it was what came with the job. I even remember my first patient Anna Brown. She was a beautiful young women who came to me becaus she was dealing with her crazy boyfriend and wanted to get away from him.

I told her that if she wanted that she could always leave him.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Anna was sitting on the couch looking at me; She had her hair up in a pony tail and had on a orange summer dress._

_"What do you want to do," I asked her._

_"I-I wanted to leave him, but I don't want to because I love him," She said looking down._

_"Has he ever hurt you in any way," I asked her._

_She looked like she was thinking about it and then said, "He did once," I frowned at that and was about to say something, but she stopped me, "But he promised not to do it anymore." She said putting her head in her hands._

_I shook my head at that and said, " Did he keep his promise?"_

_She kept her head in her hands and shook her head 'no'. I sighed. I learned that you can promise someone over a THOUSAND times that you are not going to hit them, but in the end, you end up doing it anyway._

_"What else is going on," I asked her._

_She looked at me nad said, " I am 2 months pregnant."_

_My eyes widen at that; So not only is she in a abusive relationship, but she also pregnant with his child. "What are you going to do about the baby," I asked her._

_She sighed, " I haven't told him yet and I am really scared about what he might do when he finds out."_

_"Why is that," I asked her frowning._

_"Because when I asked him did he want to have any children, he said no and I argued with him that having a child would be a good thing for us and that it would bring us closer together. But he said that having a child would make things harder on us and that If I were to even TELL him that I was pregnant that he would make me kill the child," She finished saying sobbing._

_I shook my head at that and sighed; That man has some issues and is seriously crazy to even think about doing something like that._

_"So, what are you going to do," I asked her._

_"W-well, I was thinking about telling him about the baby to see what he is going to do," She said and stood up. I looked at the time and it was time for her to go that day. She left out of the office and was going to come back and tell me what happened._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear someone knocking on the door. I snapped out of it and told them to come in. Cody and Ted walked in and sat down on the chairs and frowned at me.

"What were you thinking about because we knocked on the door about 3 time," Ted said to me.

"Yea, are you ok," Cody asked me.

I sighed and said, "I was thinking about my first case when I started her."

Cody and Ted had a look of sympathy on theirs faces because they remembered her to. Heck, I think everyone remembered it. It was a really tough time for me because of what happened to her.

"I was just have a little moment and I guess I was lost for a little bit. I was thinking about the conversation that we had," I said to them.

"Don't beat yourself over that Rand, some people can be helped and some can't, but what happened to her wasn't your fault. It was his," Ted said to me and Cody nodded his head.

"Yea Rand, don't beat yourself over it. I remember that you had to take some time off because of what happened, but don't worry everything will be alright. You did the best that you could," Cody said to me.

I shook my head and sighed; At that moment, I thought that I was doing everything that I could, but it wasn't enough. Wish I could turn back time and do it differently but I can't. What happened, happened. I sighed again and looked at the time. I really didn't want to stay here anymore, so I asked Ted if it was ok for me to leave early. He nodded his head and told me that I could and I packed my things up and left the office.

I was in my car and I was heading over to John's house, but then I forgot that he didn't give me and key and I didn't know how I was going to get in. I wanted to go home, but decided against it. I would go back later. Right now, I just wanted to be in a bed and didn't care where it was. I called John to ask him if he had a spare key lying around and he told me to look under the vase and to take the key inside with me. I told him that I would and then headed to his house.

When I made it there, I got out the car, got the key and headed inside. I sighed. I didn't feel like doing any paper work or looking over anything because I felt exhausted for some reason. I locked the door and headed upstairs to the guestroom. I walked in the room and changed clothes. I was in some shorts and then laid down on the bed and sighed. I looked at the time and it was only 2:45. I looked at the ceiling and decided that this was a first for me. I have never left work early a day in my life and didn't know why I was doing now.

I then thought about the case with Anna again.

*_FLASHBACK*_

_I havn't seen Anna in a couple of weeks and hoped that she was doing ok. Her and her baby. I told Ted and Cody about it and they were worried about her to. Everyday that I would go to work, I would ask Cody if she had made another appointment and he would tell me 'no'._

_I was sad and worried because I didn't want anything to happen to her. When my day was over, I headed to my empty house as usual. I ate, showered and went to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night to someone knocking on my door. I looked at the time and it was midnight. I frowned and thought about who it could be at this hour._

_I sat up in the bed and headed downstairs to the front door; I looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Anna. I opened the door and pulled her inside. I looked at her face and saw all of the bruises on her and her black eye. I told her to go sit down on the couch and while I closed the door._

_I went to the kitchen and got an icepack for her eye; I gave it to her and she took it. I didn't say anything to her because I really didn't know what to say to her at this point. But she made the first move._

_"I didn't know where else to go," She said quietly._

_"What happend Anna," I asked her._

_She sighed and moved the pack from her eye, " I told him that I was pregnant and then he went crazy. He hit me, punch me and kicked me. He then locked me in our room and didn't let me come out. He told me that If I did move, that he was going to beat me so hard to the point where I wasn't breathing." She sighed and then a tear came down her face. "Then he went out with some friends and told me that he wasn't coming back until late and that I could eat some food. I was glad for that and I went to go get something to eat. After I ate, I put a coat on and walked out the house. I was walking up the road and was near the bus stop, but one of his friends had spotted me and I made a run for it." She said and then paused to take her breath as more tears came out._

_"Then just when I thought that I was safe, he found me and took me back to the house and beat me again. And not only did he beat me, but raped me in the as well. I told him to stop, that it was hurting, but he kept on doing it and didn't stop until he came. Then he left out the house and didn't come back until midnight." She said to me. I gave her another tissue and she wiped her eyes and sniffled. I couldn't believe that a man could do that to someone._

_"So, what do you plan on doing now," I asked her._

_She looked at me and sniffed again, "The only thing that I can think of was to and move in with my sister for a while. She's been wanting me to come and stay with her anyway." _

_I nodded my head, "That would be a good thing, but make sure that he doesn't have a clue about what is going on."_

_She nodded and said that she was going to do it and left out the office. The only thing that I could do is hope for the best. The next day, everything was going great and nothing was happening and that's when you know that something that is going to go wrong. If your day is great and all smiles something is going to ruin it for you and it did._

_I was working and looking over some files and then Ted, his father and Cody came in my office, and they looked as if someone had died. I stood up._

_"Guys, what's wrong," I asked them._

_"Randy, I think that you better sit down," Cody said and pulled on my arm and directed me to the couch. I looked at all of them and frowned._

_"Randy, you remember Anna right?" Ted said, I nodded my head for him to continue. "Well, she was on her way to the airport, but her boyfriend found her and hit the side of the car and she swirved and went right into the river. Someone called 911 and tried to get her out. When they found her, they took her to the hospital and she almost mad it, but then flat-lined."_

_I looked at them all in shock and closed my eyes; I can't belive that she died, I thought that once she was gone to live with her sister that everything would be ok. I closed my eyes and tears came down._

_Cody put his arms around me and then Ted did to; It was a really sad and I had took sometime off after that._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

Every since that day, I have been trying my best and hardest to help them. Ted's dad thinks that its stupid to connect with people and try to help them, but for me, its more then that. I guess that maybe I should just try not to get _TO_ attached. I sighed and then turned to the side and closed my eyes.

When I woke up, my phone was ringing; I looked at the clock and to was just 4:00. I picked up my phone and answered without looking.

"Hello," I croaked and then cleared my throat.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU," the person yelled into my ear. I frowned a little bit and then looked to see who it was and it was Phil.

"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU RANDY," he asked me again.

I sat up in the bed and then said, "DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!"

"WHERE ARE YOU! I COME HOME AND YOU ARE NOT HOME! ARE YOU WITH SOMEONE ELSE," He yelled at me.

"NO! I am not with anyone else! And I should be asking you where you were yesterday! I had to deal with a godamn Raccon that came in the house and you couldn't pick up the damn phone to come and help out! So don't call my phone hollaring at me because I am not there," I shouted at him and then felt my pressure raising. Someone opened my door and John walked in and looked at me with a frown on his face. I held up a finger and then waited until Phil said something.

"Don't worry about where I was, just be glad that I came home at all! And what the hell a raccon came in the house and you needed MY help? Randy, you are a grown ass man and you don't need me for everything. Learn to handle shit by yourself," he yelled at me and I was shocked that he would ever say something like that to me.

John came and sat beside me on the bed and then asked me what was wrong. I shook my head and then said, "You know what Phil? Damn you! I am coming to get my stuff and stay at a friend's house. I needed you to be there when I needed you and you say that I don't need you all the time, well then so be it. And the question is not who I am with the question is; Who in the hell took up YOUR time that you couldn't answer your phone." And then hung the phone up in his face. I threw it on the bed and then put my face in my hands.

"Are you ok Randy," John said to me. I looked at him and said, "No, my boyfriend thought that I was sleeping around on him and said that I need to stop calling him for everything and handled things on my own. I just wanted him to come and help out."

John climbed into the bed and had his back against the headboard and held a arm out to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and then he wrapped both arms around me and I put an arm around his waist.

"Its going to be ok Randy, as long as your other friends were there for you then he doesn't matter and I am not saying that because i hate the guy," he said to me. I looked at him and then he said, "Ok, I do, but you can't blame me."

I shook my head at that and squeezed him a little and sighed. It felt good to be held like this. I can't remember the last time someone held me like this.

"So, are you hungry? I was coming to ask you did you want something, but came in to you yelling on the phone," he said looking down at me.

I looked up at him and said, "It doesn't matter really whatever you cook is just fine. I guess I should go get some of my clothes and then go over to Shawn and Hunt's house."

"Why don't you just stay here," he asked me curiously.

I moved my head off of his shoulder and looked at him, " I don't want to burden you John with my mess. You let me stay because of the raccon, but now I don't want to over stay-"

"Randy, listen you are not a burden and I understand that you might think that you are, but honestly you are not. Its good to have someone else in here. And another mouth to feed," He said smiling. "And don't think that you are a burden ok? So, why do you freshen up and then come downstairs later when you are ready." He said and then kissed me on my forehead. I blushed and then he got up and was about to head out the door.

"Hey," I said to him and he turned around. "Thanks for being here for me, I appreciate it." He smiled at me and said, "No problem, just know that you can come to me when you need help and we will be ok." And then closed the door. I sighed and then thought about what happend. I know that I don't want to have to face Phil, but I know somehow that I might when I go and get some more of my clothes AND I have to tell the guys because I know they would want to know as well.

I got up out the bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up and when I was done, I headed down the stairs. I saw Mason in the living room watching cartoons.

"Hi Randy, would you like to watch Spongebob with me," he asked me smiling. I might not be into the show, but when he started smiling like that I had no choice. I sat down on the couch and he got up from off the floor and sat next to me.

A few minutes later, John was through cooking and we all sat down at the table. He made a simple skillet dinner: Shrimp, Leow Mein noodles, and some mixed vegetables. It was good and new to me. Might have to get some more of these. John said that it was a good when you don't feel cooking a whole meal. I smiled and took it in advance next time when I don't feel like cooking.

When we were done, John had called Adam to come and watch Mason while we went to my house to get some of my clothes. I told Adam and John that I could handle it, but they insisted and John just said that its already decided and that he was going no matter what. I just sighed and we got in my car and headed towards my house.

When we saw my house up ahead, I saw that Phil was home and I knew that it was not going to be pretty. John parked the car and was about to get out, but I stopped him.

"Stay out here and then if you hear some noises or if you think that it might be some trouble, come inside," I said as I look at him.

"Randy, the man is mad and that means that he will try to put his hands on you. I am not letting you get hurt," John said frowning at me.

"John, he is not going to put his hand on me and if he does that, I will whoop his ass," I said to him smirked and he snorted, but then laughed.

"OK, but if something happens yell ok," He said looking in my eyes.

"OK," I said and then got out the car and headed in the house to go and get my clothes.


End file.
